The 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Wanderer of Infinity
Summary: Kyon: He's a sensible, intelligent guy. Haruhi: She's a out-of-this world, perfectly imperfect beautiful girl. When boy meets girl, and girl finally meets boy... AND THEN WE GET AN UNEXPECTED LOVE STORY... we get a story of out-of-this-world proportions!
1. Intro

**~10 Undeniable Truths About Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:  
So, I've decided to write a Haruhi Suzumiya story. I couldn't help it, I honestly couldn't. :D **

**I'm really excited. I think its easier writing Kyon's POV, 'cuz he's your average, brown haired, horny high school student. He's easier to write than Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**He just happens to know Haruhi Suzumiya, who's the dynamic, out-there, beautiful high school girl who doesn't realize she's God.**

**Well, opposites attract. ;)**

**(…OMG, Mikuru reminds me of Orihime! It's scary! T-T!~!)**

…**There will be 12 chapters to this story. Intro, 1-10, Epilogue. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, Self Proclaimed Ultra Director's Executive Assistant's Second Subordinate**

* * *

I'm a sensible sort-of guy.

Every since I can remember, even as I child, I had squelched any thought of the impossible.

There were no such things as aliens, time travelers, or espers. No matter how much my childish imagination wished there were, it was a simple truth. There were none, they did not exist.

I'm accused for being an anal perfectionist, a hardcore realist.

Call me what you want, but all I know is that I'm a rational person. I base what I believe in on facts and reality.

That was, of course, before I met Haruhi Suzumiya.

That girl took my world by storm. She painted me pictures of dreamlike scenarios.

They came in perfect order.

Yuki Nagato: Alien.

Mikuru Asahina: Time Traveler.

Itsuki Koizumi: Esper.

Haruhi Suzumiya opened my eyes.

Haruhi Suzumiya changed me.

"This year's summer homework is simple," Mr. Yamachi droned. "It's an assignment that sophomore high school kids are capable of."

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat. The air conditioning had busted last week, and we had to go through 4 more days of school with no cooling the room.

I had already unbuttoned as many buttons as I could according to dress code, rolled up my sleeves, and I brought a huge bottle of iced water.

But I was still SWEATING.

I groaned and listened on to Mr. Yamachi's verbal diarrhea.

"You are going to write an essay about one of your classmates," Mr. Yamachi continued. "All partners must be boy/girl pairs."

My eyes twitched. The girls in my class were very… weird. I grunted.

That's when I felt a poke on my back.

I turned around to see a, well, SHIRTLESS Haruhi Suzumiya.

She doesn't care who's looking at her when she changes. I stared at her, I stared at her white bra dotted with light green.

I blinked several times.

"Kyon," Haruhi moaned. "Hold my shirt for a second?"

I blinked and took her shirt nonetheless. After a few months of this trend, most of the class was used to seeing Haruhi only partially clothed.

I turned around, holding Haruhi's slightly damp school shirt. Her sweat smelled like raspberries.

Mr. Yamachi's eyebrows rose as he noticed Haruhi, but he shrugged it off.

"You are going to list 10 things about that person that are evident, undeniable qualities. You are going to go into as much detail as possible. It's practically a summer journal."

"Kyon…" Haruhi whispered. "I need my shirt back now."

So I turned around.

I made the cursed mistake of turning around.

Haruhi sat before me, skin shiny and dampened with sweat. She hadn't taken off her bra or anything, mind you.

But she had put her hair up in a ponytail.

Not to woo me, of course. She was doing that unconsciously.

It was really hot, and my little sister always wears ponytails when it's warm out.

But why, why on earth did I have to squeal?

It wasn't a squeal like a pig. No way.

It was more of a… squeal of admiration. One of those squeals that come out when you see something, that is, admittedly, beautiful and unexpected.

My mouth hung open slightly, as I felt myself look at Haruhi in a new way.

I have a freaking ponytail fetish. I can't help it.

At that point, in which, the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Damn, Haruhi… you look beautiful."

The whole class was facing us now. Haruhi had her shirt semi-on, and I was staring at her, gaping like a goldfish.

Haruhi looked at me, her eyes widened and her cheeks tickled pink.

It was awkward. Everything seemed… paused.

That wasn't like me. What the hell was that?

Mr. Yamachi coughed to get the class's attention. Everyone had started giggling at me, which was a very normal reaction.

"I didn't know that you and Haruhi were that 'close'," Taniguchi whistled. He was seated in the seat next to me.

I winced. I waited for Haruhi to hit me, but no hit came.

She just sat there, refusing to look me in the eye. She looked out the window, her hair suddenly let down again, the back of her head being the only thing I could see of her.

Mr. Yamachi stood up. "Well, Mr. Kyon," He said, smirking. "Since you think our dear Ms. Suzumiya is 'so damn beautiful', I am partnering you up with her."

I felt my heart stop.

_NO. WAY._

Haruhi turned to face me then. Her eyes sparkled a little.

Then again, they always did. Maybe it was my imagination.

"I expect good essays, you two…" Mr. Yamachi said, smiling to himself and walking away.

I was officially partnered with Haruhi Suzumiya. I had to spend my entire summer learning about her.

I bit my lip and slinked down in my seat, running a hand through my sweaty hair.

Did it get 10x hotter in here, or is it just me?

When I got to the clubroom that afternoon, the only 'person' there was Nagato, of course.

I hesitated, and took a seat down next to her.

"Afternoon," I murmured nervously.

There was no reply for a while. Nagato looked at her book for a second.

But after just a second, I heard that book close shut.

Nagato turned to face me. Her expressionless face shone in the sunlight.

"At precisely 1:56 this afternoon, the Data Transmission Through Thought Entity confirmed that there was a flux through the transmission of data. That by no means is possible." Nagato paused. "The instability of all matter, the primary flux in the Entity's history, was of 6.7 magnitude, as strong as a common earthquake times 120." She paused again and seemed to calculate something in her head. "Approximately 143 trillion watts of raw power was transmitted, but over 34/35ths of that data vanished in that flux."

I knew what was coming next.

"And Haruhi Suzumiya was the center of that flux?"

Nagato nodded. "In fact, the Entity has also confirmed that Haruhi Suzumiya had spontaneously destroyed precisely 143 protons that very second."

I blinked. "Proton decay? Impossible."

Nagato shook her head. "As proven, it is very, very possible." She paused. "Haruhi Suzumiya unconsciously unlocked a key to auto evolution. She had established that proton decay is possible, and that eventually, all protons will decay."

All this technical speak was making my head spin. "So, Haruhi involuntarily surprised even the Data Thought Entity?"

Nagato shook her head. "Surprised is a superlative understatement."

I was shocked. "…what has the Entity found out about the cause of the sudden Flux?"

Nagato almost smiled. I swear.

"That is when you come into play. The Flux was caused by Haruhi Suzumiya's heart irregularly beating."

There was silence.

Nagato stood up and walked over to the shelf to put her book away. "That is all I can reveal to you. The rest of the data is classified."

And with that, our sudden, wakening conversation dissolved.

Soon, after about 12 minutes, Mikuru tumbled into the room in her maid outfit.

I smiled at her. "Hi, Asahina."

She didn't even look at me. She pulled me out of the room without a word.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, feeling a horrible sensation rise up my throat.

Mikuru looked up at me. She looked stern, which was unlike her.

"The company I am affiliated with," Mikuru whispered, her face streaked with red. "…the company I am affiliated with confirmed that at precisely 1:56 this afternoon, there was another timequake."

I blinked. "What?"

Mikuru took a deep breath, and continued. "There was a very radical disturbance of time. It was proven that for just about 12.4 nanoseconds, a dinosaur arrived through a classified source in time and stood on the top of a building in downtown Tokyo in a classified year in the future."

I blinked. "Impossible."

"And my company has confirmed that for just about 1.23 nanoseconds, Feudal Japan came back to life. All time was jumbled up, and a classified number of different classified technologies that belonged in certain time used classified to appear in numerous times where they did not exist."

I blinked. That 'classified' was the perfect censor.

"And… let me guess. Haruhi Suzumiya was at the center of this timequake."

Mikuru nodded. "Suzumiya-san was indeed the center of this catastrophe."

I took a deep breath. "What is your company's prediction on what the cause of the quake might be?" I asked her. "I mean, if it isn't classified?"

Mikuru seemed to choke a second, but she stood up straight after awhile.

"That's already been determined, and it is no by no means classified." She paused. "The timequake was caused by Haruhi Suzumiya's heart skipping a beat."

Precisely 20 seconds after Mikuru and I walked into the classroom, Koizumi gestured me out.

I sighed and followed him.

We sat in the hallway, our legs crossed. Koizumi was smiling. Hell, he was always smiling.

"I realize that our fellow Brigade members have already beaten me to informing you about the numerous incidents that occurred at 1:56 this afternoon." He said, smiling to himself. "Well, it was a very predictable victory for the two of them, but I can no longer do anything about it."

Koizumi looked at the ceiling.

"At exactly 1:56 this afternoon, I was told that a time beast appeared at Osaka for a split second." Koizumi shook his head. "It scared the natives shitless."

He smiled again. "The difference, however, was that no closed space was created as predicted. In fact, the opposite of a closed space, which I will refer to as an open space, was formed for exactly 1 second. It was a sudden jolt of happy atmospheric proportions."

I blinked. "An open space? A space… created by a Haruhi Suzumiya's joy?"

Koizumi laughed. "No. It was actually caused by a subliminal form of happiness that Haruhi refused to accept."

I punched him softly on the shoulder. "Shut up. You're hiding something from me."

Koizumi shook his head and grinned. "I was getting to the cause of Haruhi Suzumiya's happiness, and why her heart skipped a beat."

He smiled and pointed at me. "You."

I blinked. "What?"

"You, Kyon," Koizumi said, grinning. "You made God smile truly for the first time in three years."

The rest of the afternoon was unbearably silent. All the information dumped on me was weighing me down.

_"You made Haruhi truly smile for the first time in three years."_

All the thoughts in my head blended like a puree of different, strange emotions.

For some reason, every few minutes, I found myself glimpsing to the Ultra Director's chair, which, was for some, uncomfortable reason, felt wrong being empty.

I was, of course, the last person to leave. The sun was already beginning to set, and the sky was a rusty orange.

But for some reason, the time of 1:56 echoed through my head,

After several seconds of staring out the clubroom window, I sighed and turned around, ready to lockup.

But, to my surprise, Haruhi Suzumiya was standing in the doorway, looking flustered.

"Hey," I said anxiously, smiling at her.

Haruhi looked at me and started blabbing.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting today! I got so caught up and…" She paused, sounding very un-Haruhi like. "…I needed to think about some things."

It was silent. We just stared at each other.

I spoke first. "About what I said this afternoon…" I whispered. "I didn't mean to say such a… such an inappropriate thing. I hope you'll accept my apology. Sorry."

Haruhi just stared at me, her golden eyes shining at me nonetheless.

"It's okay," She said simply. "…you're forgiven."

Haruhi walked over to the computer table next to me and reached to get her bag next to it.

I stared out the window, trying not to start any awkward conversation.

Then I noticed the little spark in the sky.

…_the beginning of a closed space?_

I panicked. What was wrong?

I turned to face Haruhi. You could tell right away what was wrong.

Haruhi looked… disappointed. She looked let down, almost dissatisfied.

What could she possibly want?

_Damn, Haruhi… you look beautiful._

…was that inappropriate? I didn't call her sexy or lip-smacking (Okay, I did that ONE time), so…

…curse those stupid emotions.

Just as Haruhi turned to leave, I felt myself reach out and gently grab her shoulder.

She stopped walking and turned around. "What is it, Kyon?"

I took a deep breath, smiled fretfully, and added: "You really are beautiful though, Haruhi. Both inside and out."

Haruhi and I sort of stared into each other's eyes, like in one of those shitty Disney movies.

But I… I didn't want to let her go.

And for some reason, I ended up walking Haruhi home, all the way to her front door. It was a long way from my house, but I felt obliged to do so.

And when she half turned to walk into her house, it all became worthwhile.

"Night Haruhi," I said, waving and smiling.

Haruhi smiled and waved back, but paused when she turned about halfway to get into her house.

She seemed to be contemplating something. I felt a weird heat rise in my stomach.

It all happened so quickly.

Haruhi turned around, bounced back towards me, tip toed, and kissed my cheek, with her hands pressed against my chest.

The contact was affectionate and bubbly, short and sweet.

My head was spinning when she pulled away.

When she did, Haruhi had a stern look on her face.

"That didn't happen," She decided. "Don't tell a soul."

I nodded, my head still clouded with strange emotions.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kyon." Haruhi said, grinning. "Not every member of the SOS Brigade gets a kiss as a reward from the Ultra Director herself."

I nodded. "You wouldn't kiss Koizumi." I smirked.

There was an awkward silence. I looked in horror. Was Haruhi actually pondering about this?

"He's a different story," Haruhi said finally. "You're Kyon."

And with that, Haruhi reached up, kissed me on the cheek AGAIN, and hopped off into her house, the door clicking silently behind her.

Me, I stood out on the corner of her house underneath the streetlight's warm glow, feeling the moist and warm spot on my cheek next to my lips.

…_why couldn't it be Asahina?_

That was all that was running through my mind. I knew it was all a copout, though.

I knew that even though it was definitely, out of this world impossible, I wished that Haruhi had missed and kissed my lips exactly.

That was the beginning of the 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aw, so fluffy! XD**

**I love writing stuff like this. It was WAY easier then writing Bleach.**

**Writing Nagato Yuki was hard, though. I had to search up a bunch of technical crap and stuff. Ugh.**

**Anyways, I loved writing this, so I guess my next update will be a few days from now along with a LLWS chapter.**

**Read on, please, and review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**The First Undeniable Truth Of Haruhi Suzumiya**


	2. The First Truth of Haruhi

**~The First Undeniable Truth Of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:**

**AHA! A new chapter~!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and such! :D**

**Well, the inspiration for this chapter is basically a situation I've thought about using as a template for a great FanFic. I wanted to use it for an IchiRuki story, originally.**

**However, I realized that putting Kyon and Haruhi in the scenario would be… almost, in a way, more realistic, based on their uniqueness, qualities, and all-around personalities.**

**Plus, it's cute. XD**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

My eyes creaked open.

The light was almost unbearably bright, the sunlight shining through my window. The birds were singing, the air smelled like burning pancakes, and for the first time in a year of school, I didn't mind going.

It was the last day of school before summer.

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

It was the last day of school…

…but I'll be seeing Haruhi a lot.

I stood up and stretched, looked at myself in the full-body mirror on the sliding door of my closet, and sighed.

When Haruhi said that she didn't kiss me, it was if it really never happened.

Or rather, Haruhi probably forgot.

I hobbled over to my closet and peered inside.

We didn't have to wear uniforms that day. Usually, I don't care what I wear, but for some reason, that day, I NEEDED to wear something nice, something presentable.

And after scanning through all my clothes, I found what I was looking for.

I walked into the classroom, scanning all around me.

It was unusual, seeing all my classmates dressed in stuff that wasn't their school uniform.

I took a deep breath, turned, and saw her.

Haruhi was in a white shirt with a nice green semi-vest. She was also wearing a pair of light brown capris, what looked like a pair of green low-top Converse, and of course, her signature yellow hair band.

I half-freaked.

Haruhi turned and saw me, her eyes widening.

"…we're matching today, aren't we, Kyon?"

**I **was wearing a white shirt, a green semi-vest, and pair of light brown shorts and green and white Nikes.

We half-stared at each other for a while, dreading and curious about how awkward this coincidence was.

"We are…" I decided.

Just as I said those words, I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around to see Koizumi.

Koizumi grinned. "Hi there, Haruhi." He said, bowing. "Would you mind if I stole Kyon for a while?"

"Be my guest," Haruhi said, turning around to think about about our matching clothes.

So Koizumi dragged me out into the hallway.

"You and Suzumiya-san are matching today," He said, quoting the obvious.

"What about it?" I groaned.

"Well, I thought you might want to know this." He raised his hand and pointed out the window.

I looked.

There was a strange, yellow aura in the sky above. They looked like yellow clouds, but they were hard to see if you didn't try looking.

The yellow aura was quickly spreading above the school, and the sun shone brighter than ever.

"I would like you to know what an open space looks like," Koizumi said, smiling. "Suzumiya-san probably didn't look like it, but she was silently overjoyed to have been wearing the same clothes as you."

I blinked. "…but… couldn't have this happened because it was Haruhi's will?"

Koizumi nodded. "Indeed." He shook his head and laughed. "You've learned, Kyon."

I looked out the window again. It was not only yellow clouds covering the school now. There were several purple clouds.

"Not everyone can see those," Koizumi explained. "Only people that Haruhi is close to can."

"Why are there purple clouds too?" I asked him.

Koizumi blinked. "There are purple clouds?"

There was silence.

"I can only see yellow ones," He said.

"I can see purple, yellow, and silver clouds," I told him, freaked out at the sight.

There was more silence.

Then Koizumi started laughing.

"I guess only people Haruhi is close to can see the clouds, but the number of clouds and their color is based on how close she is to the person…" He said, grinning mischievously. "…or how close she wants to be with that individual."

I looked at him, trying to hide my reddening cheeks. "Shut up, fool."

Koizumi laughed more. "Listen, Kyon." He paused, staring out the window. "When it becomes summertime, Yuki-san, Asahina-san, and I won't be here to help you with Haruhi all the time."

I nodded and shrugged. "So?"

Koizumi stopped laughing. "I want you to know that open space can be dangerous as well."

He ran a hand through his hair. "In fact, open space can be deadlier than closed space at times."

I felt my eyebrows rise. "What?"

"In an open space," Koizumi explained. "Haruhi feels happy, and she creates… a bubble around herself, and most likely, you are the only person she would want in that bubble." He paused and took a deep breath. "In that effervesce of open space; Haruhi might decide that YOU are the only person that she wants to be around, the only person that needs to be with her on this Earth."

"…so in the process, she could unintentionally destroy all humanity except for the both of us?" I asked, in panic.

"Yes." Koizumi paused, thinking. "Or even worse, Haruhi might decide that she wants to leave this world with you, and leave us. If God left this earth, then…" He swallowed. "…we'd all be screwed, basically."

I let this all run through my head. "…but Haruhi couldn't possibly think of me that much."

Koizumi started laughing at me. "She thinks about you more than you'd ever know."

And with that, Koizumi walked away, leaving me to stare at the clouds that were now only yellow.

_Tick, tock._

I stared at the clock.

_Tick Tock._

It was almost like I was reliving High School Musical.

_Tick-_

_RRRIIIINNNNGGG!_

I jumped out of my seat.

It was summertime.

In about 3.45 seconds, the classroom was empty, except for Haruhi and me.

I had hit my hip on my desk as I jumped and I was in pain.

And Haruhi was laughing at me.

I groaned, but smiled in return.

What the hell is happening to me? Why… why am I ENJOYING being with Haruhi Suzumiya?

I ended up walking with Haruhi to the clubroom, even though I was invited to three parties.

…I actually WANTED to walk Haruhi there.

It felt odd.

Koizumi, Nagato, and Mikuru were already there. They had popped confetti in my face when I walked through the door as if I was getting married to Haruhi or something.

Haruhi smiled, twirled on her heel, and pointed out the window.

"This summer, the SOS Brigade will definitely have the best time of their lives!"

I half-grinned and shook my head. She looked like an excited five-year old.

After about 30 minutes of talking and having random fun, Haruhi decided we all deserved to have a little time off.

So for the first time in SOS Brigade history, the Ultra Director dismissed us early.

Nagato, Mikuru, and Koizumi all left, in said order.

And soon, as I had predicted, Haruhi and I were the last people there.

The sun was still shining bright outside since it was only… 2:00 in the afternoon. We had had early dismissal due to the fact it was summer, so the day was still quite young.

I turned to look at Haruhi from my seat.

She stood at the window, smiling, her eyes sparkling like diamonds and her smile as broad as it could be.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach grumble.

"…I'm hungry," I informed Haruhi.

…wait. I've seen this on TV before. OMG.

"…wanna go grab a snack?" I heard myself say.

Haruhi turned to me, and no matter how much she would probably deny it, she was swimming in a pool of bliss at that moment.

"…you're paying."

Okay, one fact about Haruhi is that she eats more than you'd ever know.

Who knew such a well-built, athletic, and according to popular culture, good-looking girl could eat four hamburgers and down 6 Cokes?

Well, being an average teenage guy, I ate 6 hamburgers, but that's beside the point.

Haruhi… was changing my perspective of people.

Like…. People aren't always what they seem.

I slouched down in the booth we were sitting at, too stuffed to even complain about the bill.

And Haruhi sat there, beaming at me.

Today was probably one of the greater days I've had with her.

"…so…" She said. "…is there anything you want to do?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows popping up.

_Did she think this was a date or something?_

_Wait. IS THIS A DATE?_

I had accidentally asked Haruhi Suzumiya on a date, and I didn't realize it!

My mouth gaped open.

"…well?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to do anything?"

Haruhi thought for a second, and smirked even more.

"Dance Dance Revolution: Ultramix 2."

So here I am now, standing next to the Dance Dance Revolution: Ultramix 2 machine at the Rai-GoGo arcade. Strobe lights flashed everywhere, people shot down zombies, danced like maniacs, and gyrated on the dance floor.

But I wasn't looking around me.

I was… I was fascinated with the level of skill Haruhi had with the DDR machine.

She was playing Heavy mode, and she was playing the oldie but goodie MAX 300, which is rumored to give you seizures if you couldn't handle it.

I watched her, my mouth widening inch by inch at the sight of the numerous flashy arrows filling the screen.

Soon some guys came over and started watching too.

I stayed silent. I was too busy, intrigued, by the multicolored arrows filling the screen.

The way Haruhi moved with the music- every move, every little adjustment, was helping her get the perfect rhythm. Her green Converse slammed onto each arrow beneath her, every few inches affecting her accuracy.

Haruhi flew from arrow to arrow, stepped, turned, and jumped.

And for some reason, I found myself smiling at the sight.

Haruhi was enjoying dancing a lot. She was laughing, her hair bouncing up and down to the music, her arms swinging a little with the beat. I found myself tapping my foot.

Soon, the whole arcade had their eyes on Haruhi.

"Wow!" Someone yelled.

"That's amazing!" Another person called.

Soon, Haruhi was showered by compliments, and that, of course, was when the song ended.

Haruhi had broken the record score, missing one ONE arrow.

That's because, she forgot the last arrow, because she turned around to grin at me.

"Haruhi!" I found myself blurting, and her eyebrows tweaked up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You missed the last arrow! You could've gotten the song perfect!" I said.

Haruhi shook her head and laughed heartily. "That's okay," She said, grinning.

_Haruhi was okay… with missing out on something that could've been… HUGE, just because she got the look into my eyes?_

And soon, I felt Haruhi's hand shoot out and pull me on the dance pad next to her.

"Wha-?" I found myself yelping, my brain screaming.

Haruhi smiled at me. "Let's boogie."

I shook my head furiously. "I can't dance, Haruhi. I can't."

Haruhi shook her head and laughed again. "Yes you can. You saw me doing it, and I'm sure you dance just as fine.

People around us whooped and cheered, and I eventually, against my will, agreed to dance with Haruhi.

She set our difficulty to Heavy, and my head spin.

I remember one time in the 8th grade, we were playing DDR, and I was on Light, but I did a split that could've well taken my manhood away from me.

And there I was, standing on a dance pad, all but ready to dance with Haruhi Suzumiya.

The song was upbeat, and it was nice and awesome.

I recognized it at once.

"That's…. that's God Knows by Aya Hirano!" I recognized.

Haruhi smiled at me, and she spoke.

It seems like slow motion now. All the cheering people around us seemed to blend into the background, as if they were silent.

"We can do this, Kyon."

And with that, I started dancing.

My legs seemed to move by their own will. My legs flew from arrow to arrow, the friction on the heels of my shoes almost irrelevant.

My arms, my head, my every body part, seemed to move with the music. It was insanely breathtaking.

And Haruhi, next to me, was pulling off incredible stunts like jumps, switches, turnarounds, splits, and spins.

And then it happened.

**WATASHI, TSUITEIKU YO, DONNA TSURAI, SEKAI NO, YAMI NO NAKA DE SAE!**

As if it were in slow motion, Haruhi and I jumped on cue, and switched dance pads.

It was… energizing. That one, sole moment when Haruhi and I jumped past each other, I felt her warm sweat on her arm brush against me.

And I felt myself dance even harder then.

I pulled off stunts I didn't even know I could. I even did a handstand and danced in that position for a while.

Even Haruhi seemed impressed.

After what seemed like dancing forever, I felt like gravity couldn't hold me.

And that's when that douche ruined it all.

One guy who was watching us smiled and yelled…

"That's a nice score you have there, man!" He yelled, laughing. "Your girl dances great, and she has one hot ass too!"

Everyone seemed to cheer in agreement.

I almost forgot about dancing for a second. I felt all of the eyes in the Arcade rest on me.

And that's when I ruined it all.

"She's my sister, retard."

That's when I felt my feet drop to the ground like rocks, and Haruhi had stopped dancing too.

My mouth couldn't open, and I couldn't find a way to move.

Haruhi slowly looked up at me, her eyes shiny, but not with cheerfulness.

They almost looked shiny with tears.

I bit my lip.

"Nice diss, man!" The guy laughed.

Haruhi scowled and punched the guy in the nose, sending him to the floor with a nosebleed.

The crowd gasped.

Haruhi turned on her heel and walked away, out of the Arcade.

And after a few seconds, I felt myself run after her.

When I opened the arcade entrance, I felt a raindrop land on my nose.

Haruhi was making it rain out of her… rage.

I saw her, running across the street.

And I ran after her.

She ran for blocks and blocks, and I followed without hesitation.

But soon, the crowds of people were so large that Haruhi soon became nothing but a green speck in the distance.

I pushed through the crowd, screaming "HARUHI!", but she ran faster than ever.

I pushed through the crowd more, feeling adrenaline pump into my system. Suddenly, I realized that Haruhi was directly in front of me.

The rain was soaking through my summer clothes, and it was blocking my sight. I couldn't see anything much, but Haruhi's criminating green cardigan shone like sunlight through the business men and women in black and white formals.

And I reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

She spun around, and I felt myself grab her other shoulder.

Haruhi's face was wet. I couldn't tell… if the drops on her face were raindrops… or teardrops.

"What the hell is it, Kyon?" She demanded.

"Why did you run, Haruhi?" I asked gently.

Haruhi looked down at her feet, stubbornly refusing to answer.

I felt that screaming, unspoken impulse.

_Hug her, kiss her, you fool._

But I held her steady, my hands on her shoulders, trembling.

_I can't._

What I did do, however, was pull her close and fix her hair, brushing the soft chocolate locks out of her eyes. Haruhi looked at me, blinking and blushing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She whispered loudly.

And when we pulled away, the crowd had seemed to disappear, and then I realized we were standing on a crosswalk.

Cars beeped at us, and I embarrassedly took Haruhi's arm and dragged her dazed and confused figure to the other side of the road.

I had taken her to the Tea Shop we loved meeting at.

Haruhi was drinking a large taro bubble tea, her hair still soaking wet over her eyes (but not so much after I had fixed it).

"Haruhi…" I said. "Why'd you run?"

Haruhi looked at me for a while, and after a few seconds, she sighed and shrugged.

"I was having so much fun… I've never had so much fun with a guy in my life. All those boyfriends I've had… I could tell they all thought I was strange, or they got boring." Haruhi looked downward. "But you… you're the only guy who's made me feel so… unique, Kyon."

I stirred my coffee and glanced at my dripping reflection in it.

"And I felt myself… just look at you differently," Haruhi explained. "But when you… when you said I was your sister, I felt all those great emotions in me get put out like a flame."

I looked up at her, but Haruhi wasn't looking back.

"Now I know you only think of me as a sister, so…" Haruhi said, her voice trailing off. "I think it would so wrong to think of you the way I did. So… I'm sorry for making you worry."

I blinked. She sounded like a human being.

Haruhi sounded disappointed… because she thought that I thought of her as a sister.

I cursed all those stupid emotions in my head and all those butterflies in my stomach, and found myself telling her…

"Haruhi, you're not a sister to me. You're way, way more important than that."

Haruhi blinked and finally looked up at me, her golden eyes locking with my amber ones.

She realized the eagerness in her stare, and quickly corrected herself by crossing her arms, frowning, and closing her eyes.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew the correct answer to this.

"You're my Ultra Director, Haruhi."

Haruhi seemed to be contented with that answer.

And with that, Haruhi stood up with the bubble tea she had ordered, and slapped the bill on the table.

"I need to get going," She said, and walked away.

I blinked several times as I watched her walk out of the café.

But after several seconds, I found myself laughing.

When I finally left the café, I saw it.

Yellow and silver clouds, filling the sky.

* * *

_The First Undeniable Truth Of Haruhi Suzumiya: When she's not happy, no one is…_

…_until I make it up, and she's back to normal (CRAZY!)._

* * *

**AN:**

**Wow… I loved writing this.**

**I personally am not that bad at DDR, but Haruhi and Kyon dancing together sounded pretty awesome, didn't it? XD**

**Anyways, the next chapter's coming up soon, and so is the next LLWS chapter.**

**Review, please!**


	3. The Second Truth of Haruhi

**~The Second Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:**

**I'm sorry it took such a long time to update. I lied. T-T**

**I was at a Youth Conference in Edmonton, Alberta, for Audacious 2010~! I got to see Thousand Foot Krutch and Skillet live!**

**Thank you for checking out the new chapter of my story!**

**I really appreciate that a lot of you guys are reviewing, and I'm grateful I can write for really nice people like you guys. :D**

**Anyways, before you read this chapter, I want you to picture this:**

**Haruhi crashing at Kyon's because of his awesome new air-con.**

**Well, this is the last sort of random chapter before the story really begins in chapter 3, so keep an eye out!**

* * *

"You… have this vibe, Kyon," Haruhi informed me briskly, sitting next to me on my porch, stargazing with me one night.

"What kind of vibe?" I asked, staring at the numerous stars twinkling in the sky.

"A… uniquely normal vibe." Haruhi said. "You are as normal as people get, and I guess that makes you unique."

I looked at her. "I thought normal people were boring.

Haruhi laughed a little and shook her head. "Kyon, not all normal people are really normal to anyone but themselves. The world would be freaking boring without people like me and you."

Okay, you must be like, Kyon, what is going on here? Why is Haruhi at your house AT NIGHT?

Let me explain, dear reader. Let me show you… the Haruhi that I didn't know existed.

* * *

It was about 2 weeks into summer vacation, and it was HOT.

Mother Nature had lovingly given Japan a nice, hot and breezy summer, minus the breezy. It was excruciatingly painful to sit on my leather couch when the AC wasn't on.

But my dad had purchased an AC with a humidifier, which, in my opinion, was Heaven in a box. I actually felt great lying down on the leather couch. I was pleased with the cooling aura filling the room.

So I was lying on my couch shirtless, watching a rerun of an old show whose name I couldn't remember.

That's when I got the phone call.

I picked up my phone and sighed. I flipped it open.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Kyon," Haruhi murmured, sounding as if she was in pain. "It… is… so… HOT!"

"I don't feel it," I smirked happily.

"My parents are out of town," Haruhi moaned. "The AC just busted, and one electric fan isn't going to keep me cool for 3 days."

"What can I do about it?" I asked.

"Koizumi is out of town," Haruhi said, sounding kind of shy. "…and Yuki isn't home, and I don't know where Mikuru-chan lives."

My eyes widened. The space around me, the air, seemed compressed all of a sudden.

"So… you want to crash at my place?" I asked, feeling the strange words slip out of my mouth.

"No, I need to crash at your place." Haruhi corrected.

I sat up on the couch and ran a hand through my hair, feeling blush creep to my cheeks. "There is NO WAY IN HELL my parents would let a girl crash at my house with me."

That's when Dad popped in.

Dad wasn't… normal, like me. He's sort of like Haruhi- so spontaneous he could explode into marshmallows and whale blubber out of nowhere. He's so bubbly and old, I have no idea how a lawyer like Mom fell for him.

…well, she did, and she fell hard.

"Did I just hear my little Kyon wants to invite a GIRL over?" He asked cheerily, putting emphasis on the second to the last word.

"NO," I informed him briskly.

"Who was that?" Haruhi demanded through the phone.

"No one," I hissed, shooing my dad away. But he stuck like glue.

"It's Kyon's Dad!" Dad chanted loudly, enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Put your phone on speaker, Kyon." Haruhi ordered.

I sighed and pressed the speaker phone button, defeated. My Dad and Haruhi had taken sides against me.

"Hello there, Mr…" Haruhi began, but Dad cut her off.

"Call me Dad, young lady," Dad said goofily.

I could tell by the sound of his voice, he had taken immediate liking to Haruhi.

"Well, then, Dad!" Haruhi said. "My name is Haruhi Suzumiya, and I'm Kyon's Brigade Leader~!"

I could almost feel her victorious smile over the phone. I sighed and hung my head in my hands.

"Pardon?" Dad asked.

"I'm the leader of the club he attends afterschool," Haruhi said.

"Oh! That young lady!" My dad said, facing me and giving me a wink. "Now… what's the situation?"

"You see…" Haruhi said, her voice suddenly shifting paradigms to a weak, innocent one."My little AC system busted here at home, and my parents are out of town. I'm home alone, frying to death." She put on a little sniffle for show.

I rolled my eyes and shriveled up a little more inside.

"I asked Kyon if I could crash for a few days, but he savagely refused." Haruhi said, putting major emphasis on 'savagely'.

My Dad shot me a death glare.

"Well, of course you can stay over for a while, Haruhi!" Dad chirped.

I crawled into the fetal position.

"Great!" Haruhi said, cheery and victorious. "I'll be over right away!"

And with that, Haruhi hung up, and I was face to face with my Dad, who had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

"I think that it's time that you and I had a talk," He said, reaching out and holding my shoulder like a man.

I freaked out. "DAD!" I practically yelled. "Haruhi and I aren't like that!"

"Your sister's away at camp," Dad continued softly. "Your Mom and I are okay with it."

I put my hands into an X shape, blush creeping over every exposed piece of flesh on my body.

"All you need," Dad said, standing up and winking. "Is in the bathroom drawer."

I sat there, stunned, as my Dad walked away, smiling.

"I'm going to clear your sister's room for space for Haruhi-chan!" He said, smiling more.

Great. That was right next to my room.

* * *

I lay there on the couch for a while, thinking about the great burden that suddenly lay on my shoulders.

_Haruhi… is crashing at my place!_

I let it sink in.

Then the doorbell rang.

I yawned and stood up, stretching. I walked hazily to the door.

"What is it?" I asked when I opened it.

I had forgotten.

I thought it was probably a mailman, but no. It was Haruhi, standing before me, a purple and yellow sling bag over her shoulder. She stood there, blushing.

I had forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Um, hi!" I said, trying to sound natural.

"…hi…" Haruhi coughed.

This was all so awkward.

I quickly rushed in and pulled on my blue t-shirt, and quickly told Haruhi…

"…please come in. I'll be sure to keep my shirt on."

* * *

When Dad first saw Haruhi, he freaked out.

"You are very pretty!" He exclaimed, giving her a full body inspection.

"Thank you, Dad!" Haruhi said, her eyes trailing onto me, giving me a victorious gaze.

Dad gave me another wink, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" Dad asked, sounding like a bellboy.

"Sure!" Haruhi replied, her winning sneer and glances staring me down.

"Actually," Dad said, looking at me mischievously. "Kyon can bring you there."

I slapped my forehead.

How the hell was this guy my Dad!

"This is your room," I told Haruhi, leading her in gently by the arm.

I know this probably sounds pedophilic, but Haruhi's really soft.

"It's cute!" Haruhi exclaimed. She looked around and smiled.

"I want to sleep in that space by the window," She said, pointing at it.

I stood there, exasperated. "What? My Dad already cleared a space for your sleeping bag."

"DAD!" Haruhi said loudly. "Kyon's not being very hospitable!"

I freaked out. "Shhhh!" I hissed. "My Dad's going to skin me alive."

Haruhi smiled at me in victory. "Then do as I order."

I rolled my eyes and moved all of my sister's crap away from the window so Haruhi could sleep there.

It took about 30 minutes. Haruhi sat on my sister's bed like a princess.

When the task was finally done, Haruhi patted my head.

"Good Kyon," She said, smirking. "I think you should've taken your shirt off, though. It would've made watching you hotter." Haruhi said, sarcastically.

She didn't sound too sarcastic.

* * *

When Haruhi and I went downstairs, the most amazing smell filled my nostrils.

"Hey there, kids!" My Dad called, smiling even wider. "Since Kyon's Mom isn't home yet, I thought I'd make dinner!"

Unlike my mom, admittedly, Dad is a freaking good cook.

Sitting in front of me, on the counter, was a steaming hot plate of Korean BBQ Beef.

"You are freaking kidding me," Haruhi breathed. "I think I fell in love with your Dad."

"Don't say that," I said, annoyed.

That night, Haruhi, Dad, and I had a loud dinner of Korean BBQ Beef, Fried Rice, and of course, my dad's awesome classic steamed shrimp dumplings.

I hadn't had a better meal in YEARS. My Dad's true cooking potential had bloomed, simply because he had skewed visions in the future involving his son and a pretty young lady who was as strange as he was.

"This…" Haruhi gaped, taking another bite. "Is…" _Chomp. _"AMAZING!"

Dad seemed to float into nirvana, and I rolled my eyes and continued eating the admittedly best thing I had eaten at home.

By the time we had finished, Haruhi had demolished about half of what Dad cooked, leaving him like a blushing bride. He was so proud of nothing.

"Now Kyon," Dad said, giving me that perverted smile again. "Go and show Haruhi to the _shower."_

I bit my lip.

The shower… I had just remembered.

The shower door never stayed in place, so usually, we family members would keep it shut for one another by leaning on it. If we didn't, there was the risk of heavy glass smashing into the showering victim.

"How 'bout the furo tonight, Dad?" I asked, trying to avoid the touchy situation.

"Already filled it up, son." Dad said, smiling more.

I gritted my teeth. He had laid this whole thing down like a mastermind plan.

This was what he wanted to happen.

* * *

"_Kyon," Haruhi said, climbing into the shower and closing the curtai__n shut. "Thanks for doing this."_

_"Whatever," I murmured._

_She was in nothing but a towel. Me, I was in my boxers._

_I leaned against the shower door, tapping my foot. I listened to the drumming of the water droplets. I listened to Haruhi hum 'Lost My Music', and I felt myself thinking._

_After what felt like forever, the shower shut off._

_I sighed and stopped leaning on the door, and opened it for her. I turned around and closed my eyes as instructed firmly._

_As I heard Haruhi wrap her towel around herself, I bit my lip. This was really, really, awkward._

"_Eek!"_

_I found myself turning around, concerned. Haruhi had screamed._

_What had happened… was that her towel had dropped to her ankles._

_I stood, wide-eyed, at the sight before me._

_And, out of a strange, craving passion, I felt brave. I stepped closer to her… bare, natural form._

_Haruhi was blushing on every square inch of her skin. I was too._

_But… primal instinct led us to… kissing, of course._

_After several minutes of pure, wet bliss, Haruhi peeled my soaking boxers off, and pressed my naked form against the furo, which was already filled with steamy water._

_Oh, hell yeah._

* * *

I shivered at the thought of my Dad imagining such crap. I would never do that, and even if I did, Haruhi would kick my balls and scream her head off.

…or would she?

* * *

I have a pink slap mark on my cheek.

This is what REALLY happened in the bathroom with Haruhi.

I had done the first part of closing the door for her perfectly, not peeking or anything.

The second part was greatly changed.

"Eek!"

I turned around, alerted.

Haruhi's towel hadn't fallen completely, but it had rolled halfway down her chest. I didn't see her boobs, thank kami, but I did see that mad amount of cleavage for the first time.

"Wha…" I wheezed, quickly blushing and turning around.

Haruhi was totally, utterly enraged.

"PERVERT!"

So here I am now with the slap mark.

* * *

"Stargazing," My Dad insisted. "It's romantic and fun. She'll love it."

"Bite me." I replied, pressing the ice pack to my cheek.

So this was why my Dad called me downstairs for a 'secret meeting'.

"They say there is going to be a meteor shower tonight," Dad continued. "It's nowhere near New Years, and it's the first shower in 34 years."

I blinked. "Wow."

Dad smiled and patted my head. "Son, this is the chance of a lifetime, or rather, 40 years. I want you to drag that Haruhi out there on your porch and show her that shower."

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Consider your ass kicked and your allowance gone forever," Dad replied simply.

* * *

So here I am now, sitting on my porch with Haruhi Suzumiya, gazing at the stars.

The shower was going to start in two minutes, and I was pretty excited.

"The world would be boring without people like you and me," Haruhi said, gazing out into the sky.

I looked at her truly for the first time that night.

Haruhi was in a simple white t-shirt, blue, pink and white checkered shorts, and she had a pair of pink flip flops.

She looked so much like a girl.

"I told you," I insisted. "There's nothing strange with being normal."

Haruhi looked at me and punched me in the shoulder hard.

"I'm trying to compliment you, douche." She hissed. "I'll try not to next time.'

I sat for a moment, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi demanded.

"If you want to compliment me," I told her, gazing at the first meteor trailing the sky. "You could say something nice about me."

Haruhi bit her lip and fumed. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and sighed.

"…I like your shirt."

I was wearing an old, worn out puke green shirt.

"…okay," I murmured. "Something that you aren't being sarcastic with."

Haruhi took a deep breath and sighed.

"…I think your hair is… beautiful. When I see it in the sunlight, the little strands clumped together look sharp but soft, like if you touched it with your finger you'd cut yourself."

I was totally unprepared to hear that.

"…thank you?" I blurted.

Haruhi turned away so I couldn't see her face. I could tell she was blushing and biting her lip though.

"I still like your hair in a ponytail," I told her.

Oh. Crap.

I had made her recall our little 'accident' in her huge blast of closed space.

And I'm pretty sure I made her remember our little 'accident' right outside her house.

I was waiting for the hit. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

"…okay," Haruhi said quietly, reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out a hair tie. She tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Just like that.

There was silence.

The stars fell, leaving traces of stardust like wispy smoke behind them.

I looked up at those stars, feeling the night's cool breeze against my flesh.

"Make a wish, Kyon."

I looked at Haruhi.

Her eyes were closed, as if she wanted to absorb the moment fully. She had a small, unsure smile on her face.

She was wishing.

I did the same.

* * *

Nothing else really happened that night.

After the shower ended, Haruhi and I said careless goodnights, and piled into our separate rooms.

I lay awake at night, thinking about that wish I had the audacity to hope for.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Dad yelled at the table that morning.

Haruhi and I were still partially comatose, moaning as we sat in our disheveled clothes at the table. Dad believed that waking up early was a great part of life, so you could inhale the fresh cool air, and hear the birds chirping.

"G'morning," Haruhi drabbled. She tried to drink her cup of coffee, but some of it dribbled onto her chin.

There was a lot of awkward silence.

"So…" Dad said, attempting to start conversation. "How was last night?"

Haruhi spit out a little coffee into her napkin. I almost choked on my cereal.

_Screw you, Dad._

"Fine," Haruhi murmured.

Dad winked at me, and I felt the sudden urge to kick him in the nuts.

"Can I be excused?" I asked, standing up without my Dad answering.

I left the table, feeling kind of weary.

_I couldn't, possibly be disappointed nothing happened._

_Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing happened._

It was driving me crazy. It was hot again that day, so I sat my ass on the leather couch, peeled off my shirt, and lay there, thinking.

That's when Haruhi's head popped into my view.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," She said, sounding unsure. "But… I hope this'll make you better."

She planted a quick one on my forehead and pursed her lips.

I felt Haruhi's cool sweat on my chin, and smelled the trace of raspberry lip gloss she left behind.

I felt the cool, sugary lips then rest on my cheek, not pulling away for what felt like forever.

I felt my arms reach up and hold her slightly closer.

After she pulled away, my arms sunk to their sides again, my heart thumping faster than ever.

"Um… feel better soon." Haruhi blurted, scurrying away.

I lay there for a while; my eyes wide open with shock.

That was so uncalled for, so random, so… sweet.

It was a uncalled for act of random kindness towards a person she cared about.

Then I laughed.

* * *

_My wish came true._

_The Second Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_Say what you will, but she's still a girl._

* * *

**AN:**

**This was really fun to write. I wanted to make Kyon's dad sort of like Isshin Kurosaki of Bleach: That crazy-assed dad.**

**Anyway, I'll be updating again soon~!**

**This next chapter kicks off everything, so keep tuned! ^^**


	4. The Third Truth of Haruhi

**~The Third Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:**

**Oh! Fluff was so present in the last chapter I was drowning in cotton balls! *Spits out a cotton ball to prove a point.***

**Anyways, here is the chapter that kicks the whole story off: The chapter in which we meet… Haruhi's… well, I don't want to spoil it. Read it yourself!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, Otaku 4ever**

When I woke up that Thursday morning, a strange, achy feeling hit my gut.

Haruhi had left for home a few days ago when her parents returned, and I was alone in the house with Dad often due to Mom's business trip and my sister's 4 week camping expedition. I had nothing in particular to do, and the highlight of my day would always be the nightly phone call that Haruhi and I had somewhat committed to over the past few days. It's nothing romantic or anything, of course not. I still have Asahina-san swimming in my teenage brain all day, but I haven't heard from her in ages.

This is what my phone calls with Haruhi usually go:

* * *

_*Kyon's Phone Rings*_

_K-Hello?_

_H-Kyon, what is the fat content of a tuna sandwich?_

_K-How the hell am I supposed to know?_

_H-Exactly. Understanding life is like me asking you the fat content of a tuna sandwich: strange, sudden, and impossible to figure out with some sort of guide._

_K-…you sound like a philosopher. I like that analogy, though._

_H-Um, so… how's life?_

_K-My cat died._

_H-You have a cat?_

_K-No. I'm just making conversation._

_H-Oh. Um…_

_K-…Uh… the fat content of an average tuna sandwich is 12.3 Grams…that's quite a chunk of the percent of fat you are supposed to have in a day._

_H-How did you find that out?_

_K-I'm on the Internet, Haruhi. It is the master of all knowledge, good and evil._

_H-Most especially evil. Ha!_

_K-Don't be a pervert._

_H-What exactly are you doing on the computer in general, Kyon? You are never online._

_*Kyon closes the picture of Asashina-san he was Photoshopping quickly in guilt.*_

_K-Nothing._

_H-Um, okay. Gotta go._

_K-Okay… er… bye._

_H-Bye._

_K-…hang up._

_H-No you hang up._

_K-What is this? 90210/Fruits Basket?_

_H-Just hang up. Jeez, Kyon._

_K-…no._

_H-I'll hang up if you kiss my-_

_*Kyon hangs up in defeat*_

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it.

I miss having to wake up to a confetti popper or a creepy perverted smile. I miss having to share the leather couch and have consideration by only peeling off my shirt when absolutely necessary. I miss having to drive around on my bike like a chauffeur, picking up and dropping off stuff. I miss having to carry dozens of shopping bags at a time. I miss having delicious, one of a kind meals from my Dad.

I miss being around Haruhi, period.

That's when my phone went off.

I picked it up sleepily and flicked it open.

"Yesh?" I moaned. "Who is it?"

"Kyon?"

I blinked. "Haruhi? Is that you?"

"Um, yeah. I…" Haruhi paused. "I was wondering if you could meet me at that tea shop we always go to in 40 minutes. I need to talk to you."

Huh? She wasn't demanding… she was asking.

I nervously ran a hand through my mop of sweaty hair and shook it off.

"Um, sure!" I coughed anxiously.

"Sorry about this," Haruhi apologized. "It was so sudden."

I was shocked then.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you," Haruhi said calmly, like a real, considerate person.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said sharply.

* * *

When I met Haruhi at the usual intersection, I noticed something quite peculiar. Haruhi wasn't wearing her exuberant yellow hair band, but rather a dull, drab gray one. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and a pair of gray flats.

She looked… emo! GOD FORBID!

"Oh, there you are," She mumbled softly, dragging her feet behind her as she walked towards me. "You're early."

Early? Since when have I been early?

"Are you okay?" I asked, quite concerned.

Haruhi's eyes… her amber, sparkling eyes… looked dull. Her exuberant smile was flattened into a depressing frown, and her jumpy personality seemed to be squished like a bug.

"Um, I need to talk to you, like I said." Haruhi replied. "Thanks for doing this, Kyon."

I felt something like electricity rush through my veins.

"Let's get going, then." I said, looking into her eyes one last time to check I hadn't dreamt it up.

As I stepped forward, I felt Haruhi's hand scoot forward and grab my arm gently.

"Haruhi…?" I asked, surprised.

"Could you hold my hand on the way there?" Haruhi asked, her dull eyes showing no spark whatsoever.

I stared for a second, and willingly wrapped my hand around hers, our fingers entwining.

"Of course."

* * *

Haruhi was very… OC. She wasn't herself.

Haruhi. She's usually warm and bouncy, and her skin is warm and soft to the touch.

I felt like I was holding the hand of a zombie.

All the way to the tea shop, Haruhi's overwhelming, over-exuberant, honestly beautiful personality was not present. Every time I shifted my grip in my hand, I felt her used-to-be warm fingertips brush against my palm, and the contact I once believed set off fireworks in every lover's stomach seemed to be missing. Haruhi's loud and unique color choices where just not there.

The usual, all-around beautiful Haruhi wasn't with me.

She was a shell.

* * *

I ignored the stares of everybody. They all commented what a cute couple Haruhi and I looked like, but my mind was empty. I couldn't think.

I just didn't… feel the same.

Haruhi hadn't touched her large taro bubble tea. I had had four cups of coffee, and my every nerve in my body seemed to be screaming, "DO SOMETHING, HARUHI!"

The silence between us was deathly. The slightest noise of a packet of sugar falling to the table, or the rustling of my shorts when I moved seemed like a great event, the noise louder than anything. Haruhi's breath was fogging up the glass as she wordlessly stared out of the glass pane, at the world around us. Although the sunlight was beautiful and the world around us seemed to be buzzing in pure joy, my own feelings seemed like they were as low as any level they could get.

"Haruhi?" I whispered, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

She was sitting across from me in the booth, and for some reason, when I touched her, Haruhi stopped breathing. The ever-growing cloud of steam that once grew on the window was starting to condense.

The earth was still.

Wordlessly, Haruhi stood up from where she was sitting. I couldn't see her face. Her hair and the shadows covered her eyes.

She walked hastily to the booth I was sitting on, and quickly climbed in next to me, her warm body suddenly returning.

Then she grabbed my waist with one hand. I was dragged over, closer to her, half of my back rested on the booth, the over facing her. Haruhi's other arm reached up and hugged around my neck, her breaths during the process raggedy and short.

Then Haruhi dug her face into my shirt and cried.

People all over the café gasped. I didn't care.

I held her back. I felt Haruhi's warm, trembling body enveloping mine, and her presence was all I could feel.

"Kyon…" Haruhi whispered. "I'm… I'm sorry… this is so awkward…"

She tried to pull away, but I held her closer. I held her like I would never let go.

"I don't care what others think. Talk to me, Haruhi."

As if on cue, Haruhi looked up at me.

Her eyes were glassy, and stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"He's back," Haruhi whispered. "Masashi Takaou."

* * *

We were sitting in the park, and Haruhi was holding her ice cold bubble tea like a stress ball.

We were sitting on a park bench, and it was really hot. I reckon it was around 99 degrees Fahrenheit, but I didn't care. I had my arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder, and she sat so close to me, she was practically sitting on my lap.

"Masashi… Takaou?" I asked, my voice soft and calm.

"Yes," Haruhi replied. "Taka-chan, as I used to call him." She paused. "He's one of my numerous ex-boyfriends."

I shrugged. "So he's another douche who thought he had a chance. So what?"

Haruhi looked at me, her amber eyes glowing under the sun. "He… he was the first to last more than 24 hours with me."

"What?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, and continued. "I… I loved him."

The world seemed to hold its breath. I felt Haruhi's hand tighten around her bubble tea, which I believed was on the brink of exploding.

"Takaou… he was…" Haruhi paused, choking on some words she didn't want to say. "He was sort of like…"

I wanted the words to come out. I waited.

"…you, Kyon."

"He had beautiful, rust colored hair like you," She began, her eyes staring off into the distance. "His golden eyes contrasted his hair perfectly. And…" Haruhi took a deep breath. "He was painfully normal. But he was so, so, nice."

That explained the sudden attraction she felt towards me. I don't mean romantic attraction, I mean the magnetism we both felt- that lead me to become the club's second official member, and Haruhi's… well, Haruhi's best friend.

"….Haruhi…"

Haruhi continued. "What hurts the most is after I fell head-over-heels for him, the first time I ever fell in true love, he broke up with me."

I felt the words land like stabs on my chest. "Who would have the audacity to break up with you?"

"Takaou felt I was too weird."

The weight on my chest seemed to become heavier by the second.

"And-?"

"…so…" She whispered, her eyes staring into the sky. "He broke up with me. A few days later, his family moved. I haven't seen him since."

I felt myself clench my free hand as a tight fist.

"He didn't… Haruhi."

Haruhi shook her head and exhaled.

"Oh, yes he did."

* * *

Haruhi seemed so heartbroken and devastated that I walked her home.

I didn't even think about it. I simply held out my shoulder, and I walked her home, Haruhi's head resting on my shoulder and her arm linked around mine. I ignored the world around me.

Haruhi's small, broken breaths and her small tears dripping down her flushed cheeks was all I could think of.

When I got Haruhi to her doorstep, the sky above us was overcast, and I could tell that it was going to rain soon. I was surprised that Haruhi hadn't made a black hole come out of nowhere and suck all of humanity into oblivion. She was trembling, small, like a scared child.

"…bye, Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around and looked at me, her eyes evidently clear then. Her mouth was trying to curl into a smirk, but the best she could do was a sad smile.

"Thanks for listening, Kyon."

I smiled and shook my head. "Promise me you won't go emo or anything, okay?" I requested. "I realized that my life's crazy schedule is all your fault, and it's been that way for so long I wouldn't want it any other way."

Haruhi smirked then. "You can't live without me," She laughed.

I smiled right back. "Maybe I can't."

That's when I felt it.

That scratchy feeling in my chest, the constant throbbing in my throat. I felt the sweat build up on my palms, and I felt myself lick my lips nervously.

I guess what happened next was due to the fact that I cannot control my hormones.

I walked in as close as possible to Haruhi. Her smile was growing, and as hard as she tried to hide it, she wanted to come closer too. So in we went, closer and closer.

I could feel her warm breath against my neck, and I could smell her wonderful raspberry lip gloss again.

It was all on cue. The lights, the weather.

I leaned in, cupping Haruhi's chin with one hand and resting the other on her shoulder.

But I definitely chose the wrong time to kiss Haruhi on her front doorstep.

"Haruhi?"

I pulled away in shock. Haruhi did too.

"…no way."

Haruhi's mouth gaped open, and her cheeks blushed red. Her eyes widened, and she slowly brought her hand to her mouth.

It was a tall guy, about our age, with rust colored hair. He had shining golden eyes, and a bouquet of roses in his arms.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry."

* * *

_The Third Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_She knows she's popular with the guys, but chooses not to entertain it._

_Unless she really wants to. ;D_

**AN:**

**Ha! We meet Haruhi's ex in this chapter!  
I'm sorry I left you guys at a cliff hanger, but that's just me. ;p**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**


	5. The Fourth Truth of Haruhi

**~The Fourth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! T-T**

**Summer was a helluva lot busier than I expected. I did have a good one, though, volunteering at soup kitchens and VBS and such.**

**But whenever. Time for some TMOHS Kyon/Haruhi!**

**Well, I left off at a dramatic cliffhanger, so… here goes!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, Back in Action!**

* * *

"…Takaou?" Haruhi said, her voice lined with disbelief.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I was so wrong." Takaou said, walking up closer to the doorstep. He held the bouquet in his arms tighter and tighter.

Haruhi stepped forward and her eyes watered.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold up.

"Hello, Masashi," I said, standing in front of Haruhi. "I've heard about you."

Takaou looked at me, his eyes skeptical. He smirked.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm… Kyon," I replied hastily. "I'm Haruhi's friend." I paused, and then breathed: "I don't want you to hurt her again. I think you should leave."

"Kyon…" Haruhi whispered.

Takaou looked at me, his eyes glaring. "I made a huge mistake, leaving Haruhi." His voice seemed to crack. "I was so, so, wrong. She was my sunshine."

Haruhi started squeezing a chunk of my shirt.

"I just want the best for her," I said quietly. "That's what good friends are for, right?"

Takaou leaned in, so that only he and I could hear what he said.

"Didn't seem like you wanted just to be a 'good friend' and second ago."

I held my breath. That was true.

"It was an impulse," I hissed silently. "I wanted to make her feel better."

"Listen, buddy," Takaou said, sounding desperate. "I need Haruhi. I care about her. More than you'd understand."

I looked at his eyes. They were golden as Haruhi said, shining, in fact. And they were sincere looking.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Takaou seemed to understand. I felt him push past me and hand Haruhi the bouquet of expensive-looking roses.

"I'm so, so, sorry…" He pleaded over, and over.

I didn't turn around to look. I couldn't. I felt like something was stabbing me in the chest, over and over and over.

I balled up my fist, took a deep breath, and said aloud:

"Bye Haruhi. Have fun."

And then I walked away, all the way home.

* * *

_As I walked home, the sky started to clear up, and the sun started to shine._

_As I walked, I tried to avoid the fact…_

…_that the clouds were starting to turn yellow, silver, and purple._

* * *

Lemme give you a detailed account of the first time I ever fell in love.

I the 2nd Grade, I was the tallest in my class. I was 4'2, which was pretty tall for a 2nd Grader, and boy, was I shy. Not only did I not talk to anyone, I also seemed to tower over everyone, which made it hard for anyone not to look up at me, there for eyes always were on me. I hated having eyes on me, always disbelieving or skeptical or sympathetic. I was always 'that tall kid, Kyon'. Until I met Akiko, or Aki-chan, that is.

Akiko was a transfer student from Okinawa. Her dad was a Japanese business man bent on leaving his old, crappy city life, and he ended up moving to bright and beautiful Okinawa. Her mom was Okinawan, a waitress at an old restaurant in the town Akiko's dad ended up in.

The met, fell in love, got married, and had Akiko, named after the beautiful Autumn day they were married. Akiko was definitely the name for this girl.

Her hair was a reddish-brown, like the leaves of trees in Fall, silky and beautiful. And her eyes… they were bouncy and hazel, rich and luscious in ways a 2nd Grader couldn't comprehend.

When I first saw Akiko as she introduced herself to the class, I was mesmerized. She was so pretty, in a way I never saw in any girl before. I was hooked. Addicted.

So, as we got into the 3rd Grade, I started writing her love letters. Corny poems and candy. That kind of stuff seemed to be my forte.

I would hide them in her desk and wait for her to open it and see. I'd always camouflage myself in the corner and peek as she read the poem and blush and smile. I was always flattered when I heard her talk to her friends, saying about how sweet the poems were and how she always wanted to meet who wrote them.

Now, I was Kyon, that tall kid. I was practically invisible. No one suspected it was me.

So, the class jerk, Kozu, seized the opportunity and claimed he wrote them.

Something in me died that day, seeing some… liar take Akiko away from me. She fell for him the second he said those words.

_"I wrote those poems, Akiko!"_

I hated seeing him walk around with her, boasting about his incredible poem-writing skills, and how everyone just sucked it in and praised him.

I got so sick of it to the point in which I wrote all of the poems on the whiteboard in front of everybody. Akiko always talked about the poems, but she never read them aloud or let anyone read them.

I proved that I was the poem writer that day, and everyone started shunning Kozu and Akiko started talking to me, and eventually, we started hanging out a lot, and I held her hand.

It was paradise.

Unfortunately, bliss never does last, because a few weeks later Akiko's grandmother got sick back in Okinawa, and her family wanted to move back there to take care of her.

I remember standing there in the hallway in front of her on the last day, and how we both stood there for a long time, not saying anything, just taking each other in.

When it was finally time for her to go, she kissed me on the cheek, her lips soft and sweet like marshmallows.

I never saw Akiko again. Man, it's been 7 years, but I still wonder.

Well, the point of me telling that story is this: Falling in love, and losing that person, hurts more than anything I could ever know. Breaking all the bones in my body would be nothing if it meant keeping the one I loved from leaving me.

I… I let Haruhi and Takaou reunite because of that.

I did it for Haruhi's heart.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't get a phone call from her. I waited, and waited, but there was no call.

It was 12:23. I blinked and continued waiting.

* * *

_You really are beautiful, Haruhi, both inside and out._

_You made God smile truly for the first time in 3 years._

_I wished she missed and kissed me on the lips._

_She's my sister, retard._

_You're the only guy who's made me feel so… unique, Kyon._

_You're way more important than a sister, Haruhi. You're my Ultra Director._

_You have a vibe._

_What kind of vibe?_

_A uniquely normal vibe._

_He's back. Masashi Takaou._

_He thought I was too weird._

_He was the first I loved._

_I'm sorry, Haruhi._

_She was my sunshine._

_I did it for Haruhi's heart._

* * *

The events that took place… all of them… kept flying through my head. I had no idea why, but they did.

Each time, I saw Haruhi in a different way. I felt sort of… obsessive about it.

I eventually sat up, hobbled over to my desk, switched on the light, and started writing down what I learned about Haruhi.

It's amazing what one sleepless night can do to a person.

That next morning I was comatose, unable to walk, barely think.

4 Cups of Coffee, downed to no avail. My eyelids felt like 50 ton weights sat upon them.

Then I my phone rang.

I picked it up, blindly opening it.

"Herro?" I said, holding my breath.

_Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi_

"Meet me at my apartment in 20 minutes, Kyon. We must discuss an urgent matter." The voice over the phone said.

Nagato. It was Nagato.

"I'll be there," I said quietly.

It wasn't like I had anything else to do anyway.

* * *

I stood outside Nagato's door, my foot tapping. Only then did I realize she said 'An Urgent Matter'. I nervously waited for the door to be answered, running a hand through my hair.

_We must discuss an urgent matter._

The door opened, slowly.

"Hey, Nagato." I said, smiling anxiously.

"Kyon. Sit down at the table. I must attend to a vital business that must be settled now." Nagato said calmly, then walked away quickly. Very quickly.

I could've sworn I saw fear in her eyes.

I took off my shoes at the doorstep and walked in, looking around. To my surprise, the floor wasn't clean and prim and proper as I had last seen it. Stacks of papers lay on the floor in an orderly fashion, but it was hard navigating around them. The words on the papers weren't Japanese, they were unrecognizable. Numerous tools that looked like super large protractors and compasses were scattered all over the floor.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

I did as instructed. As I sat at the table, I noticed a scrap of paper sitting next to me that had actual Japanese on it. I picked it up and read it.

_**Report 00105602**_

_Subject stable. In good condition, calm and collected._

_Made an acquaintance, seems to be interested in getting to know him better._

_**Report 00112475**_

_Subject is spending more time with her new acquaintance. She seems to be genuinely interested in him._

_[Subject's Emotion Levels analysis pending .Note sudden change in attitude.]_

_**Report 00112560**_

_[__**SUBJECT'S EMOTION ANALYSIS UNUSUAL. CHANGES IN HEARTBEAT RATE ARE FREQUENT**__.]_

_Data collected confirms the subject's said acquaintance's name is Masashi Takaou. Further investigation and data collecting is required for additional testing. No presumptions can be made._

_**Report 00112580**_

**{SUBJECT'S CONDITION CANNOT BE CALCULATED EXACTLY. FREQUENT CHANGES IN HEARTBEAT AND BREATH PATTERNS MAKES THE SUBJECT'S TRUE EMOTIONS UNREADABLE. CODE PURPLE, FURTHER ANALYSIS IS REQUIRED FOR EXACT RESULTS.}**

_Request for further data collecting on Masashi Takaou pending._

_**Report 00112890**_

[Request for further analysis of Masashi Takaou Approved.]

_It has been found that the subject's feelings have changed about the opposite sex. Past data concludes the subject once found the members of the male sex 'boring', but now she has taken an interest in Masashi Takaou._

_Further investigation finds that the subject is becoming an insomniac._

**SPECIAL REPORT 0003**

_**[It has been confirmed that the subject has fallen in love. CODE RED.]**_

[A Timequake lasted for 5.5 seconds. Longest ever recorded.]

"The data on that sheet was recorded two years ago."

I looked up to see Nagato sitting across from me at the table.

"…so Haruhi's been observed like this for 3 years…" I said in disbelief. "…and it's only been 3 times in that year something notable happened before she met Masashi."

"Perhaps you should read this sheet as well," Nagato said in monotone, handing me a piece of paper.

**SPECIAL REPORT 0004**

_[__**THE EARTH STOOD STILL FOR A MILLISECOND AFTER THE SUBJECT FIRST HUGGED MASASHI TAKAOU.]**_

**SPECIAL REPORT 0016**

**{THE SUBJECT IS UNCONCIOUSLY MAKING PLANTS IN SOUTH AMERICA GROWER 6x FASTER THAN USUAL.}**

**SPECIAL REPORT 0058**

**[THE SUBJECT'S THOUGHTS ON HER FIRST KISS {**_that hasn't happened_} **HAS BEEN EFFECTING HER POTENTIAL OF BECOMING THE KEY TO AUTOEVOLUTION IN A POSITIVE MANNER.]**

**SPECIAL REPORT 00145**

**THE SUBJECT IS DATING MASASHI TAKAOU.**

**SPECIAL REPORT 10543**

_**[ALERT! THE SUBJECT HAS BEEN DUMPED BY MASASHI TAKAOU.]**_

**A BLACKHOLE IN THE OUTER REACHES OF THE MILKY WAY GREW A CENTIMETER CLOSER TO EARTH.**

"If you read properly, you would have seen the rate of special reports rise by more than 1000x." Nagato said. "That data was all taken in one year."

"Holy crap," I whispered.

"The urgent matter I attended to earlier was sending another 200 Special Reports to the Data Transmission Through Thought Entity, each of which much more severe than the instances you just read about."

I blinked. "They all happened in one day?"

"No." Nagato said blankly. "One hour."

My mouth gaped opened.

"I called you here today to tell you I do not trust Masashi Takaou." She said straightforwardly. "And you should not as well."

My eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"Masashi Takaou is not a regular individual. No analysis or data is needed to determine that." Nagato slid a portfolio towards me, with a picture of him clipped to the front. "I compiled a folder of strange things that have occurred through Masashi Takaou. I made it so that you can understand exactly what I mean."

"…have you found out… what is so strange about him?" I asked, curious.

"I have a lot of analysis to get through," Nagato said quietly. "All I ask is that you watch out for Haruhi Suzumiya. I need her safe for the Data Transmission Through Thought Entity, and… and for my own personal benefit."

"Safe?" I asked. "Are you implying that… Masashi's dangerous? Harmful?"

"Yes," Nagato said. "That is exactly what I am implying."

* * *

I clutched the portfolio of Masashi Takaou in its case as I walked home. All that Nagato had told me had just sunken in.

_Takaou was dangerous. _

As I walked further, the more my fist squeezed tighter. I was pissed.

_He better not harm Haruhi._

I broke into a run then. I gritted my teeth.

_It was my fault for letting him get to her. Dammit!_

As I ran, I noticed the clouds in the sky were changing color. As I ran farther and faster, I saw that the number of colored clouds was rapidly increasing.

_I can pinpoint Haruhi's location!_

I followed the clouds until almost all of the ones in the sky were colored.

I was led to the Tea Shop downtown.

* * *

_I felt adrenaline pump through my veins._

_As I got closer and closer to the shop, I found myself angrier than I had ever been in my life. That… that bastard, Masashi, thought he could get away with whatever he was planning._

_I burst through that door like there was no tomorrow. Like Masashi was already posed over Haruhi, ready to stab her heart with a dagger._

_What I saw was nothing close._

_They were in pre-kissing mode, both of them leaning in, eyes closed._

_They pulled away when they realized I was there._

"…_Kyon?" Haruhi said, her eyes widening._

_I left then. It hurt too much._

_I burst out of that shop, my heart pounding in my throat._

_Masashi Takaou had given me a look deadlier and dirtier than a murderer._

_But what hurt the most was that Haruhi was smiling in their pre-kissing state._

* * *

_The Fourth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya…_

…_she once, really, truly, fell in love._

* * *

**AN:**

**DUN DUN DUN~!**

**A new discovery! A challenger appears! Romance, drama, action, and suspense have made their way into our story!**

**What comes next for our hero, Kyon, and for our favorite Ultra Director Haruhi?**

**Will Kyon find out the truth about Masashi Takaou?**

**Will Haruhi realize the truth about her feelings?**

**Will I ever shut up? XD**

**Well, keep tuned for the next chapter!**

**[even though I did fail to update for 2 months. T-T]**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Fourth Truth of Haruhi**


	6. The Fifth Truth of Haruhi

**~The Fifth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Also Known As**

**~To Love and To Be Broken~**

**AN:**

**Jeez, I'm so busy… T-T**

**I just wrote my final chapter of my story Life Lessons With the Strawberry (An IchiRuki Bleach Fic!), which had a total of 33 PAGES. GAH!**

**Sorry if this update was late too, but now it is my main priority. I will update this above all! ;D**

**Anyways, I dunno if you can relate, but…**

…**the second title of this story is something that I think a lot of people can say happened to them. : (**

**To the story!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldiers**

* * *

I lay in bed that evening, my heart beating fast. I stared at my white ceiling, thinking and thinking and thinking about absolutely nothing, because there was nothing I could truly think of that didn't make me hurt inside. My throat was absolutely dry, and I was pretty sure I was pale. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breathe.

The night buzzed on, cars rushing by my house at over 90 miles an hour, cats meowing and dogs barking into the pale, night sky, at the silk white moon.

I stood up from bed and walked past my desk, which had the unopened portfolio on Masashi Takaou. I simply couldn't bring myself to open it.

I licked my dry lips and walked out onto my room's balcony. I hadn't been out there for a while.

Stars dotted the dark blue sky, which faded into orange, than yellow. The busy lights of Tokyo were still on, and they would remain on. Tokyo lights always looked like a lot of stars on the ground at night.

_You have this… vibe, Kyon._

I blinked and tried to shake the thought of Haruhi's voice out of my head.

I failed. Thoughts of her filled my head.

The little kisses she had given me… the one I had almost given her…

My head started spinning. When I thought of those memories before, they seemed warm.

Now… now I felt pale and cold when I thought of them.

She never called anymore. She never called.

I always kept my phone near me, waiting… _longing, _to hear her preppy, cheery voice over the phone.

…what the hell is going on with me?

I mean, they are just stupid phone calls. I could call her if I wanted.

…but that's not the way things work.

I sighed and stepped back into my room, pushing every thought of Haruhi out of my head.

_That's when the stone hit me._

**_No, not metaphorically speaking, literally speaking._**

* * *

It hit the back of my head, knocking me over to the right, straight into the balcony door.

I bumped into that and fell backwards off of the railing and into the tree in my backyard, luckily falling onto a thick branch with my back. I rolled over to the left and grabbed another branch, landing on my feet on the roof of my old tree house, avoiding plummeting a good two stories to the ground.

What I saw beneath the tree was a very shocked and flustered looking Mikuru Asashina.

"Oh goodness, Kyon-kun…" Asahina gushed, flustered. "I only threw the stone to get your attention. I really didn't mean to hit you off your balcony."

"It's okay…" I mumbled, leaning back onto the tree, an icepack pressed against the back of my head. "Really, it's fine."

Asahina nodded anxiously and sat down in front of me.

"Kyon-kun, we need to talk about something…" She said, trailing off. "Or rather, someone."

I nodded, taking an educated guess.

"What do you need to tell me about Masashi Takaou?"

"So you know," She breathed.

"…not… really."

Asahina nodded, thinking.

"Masashi Takaou… is not your average teenager," She began. "His…. Genetic structure has been studied, and it has been confirmed… although his IQ level and body structure and hormone levels have said he's a real human… he is only 3 years old."

I held my breath.

"Exactly… 3?"

"The year the world was born."

I blinked. I still didn't believe the whole 'The World was Born 3 Years Ago' crap, but this got me thinking.

"So… he unlocked Haruhi's potential?"

Asahina shook her head super duper fast, making herself look cute. Or cuter.

"Not at all," She said. "You did that."

"What?"

She gasped. "Um, I mean…" She paused. "Um, that information was classified… how did I blurt it out?"

Asahina looked around her, panicked. I tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it…" I mumbled, still flustered.

"No!" She insisted. "Something's wrong. I can't just… just say classified information like that? What on Earth could've caused me to?"

A pause.

"Haruhi's… will?" I offered.

"…that's it," She whispered. "It's her will."

And with that, she muttered 'Goodbye', and walked away.

_

* * *

_

First Haruhi, then Nagato, and now Asahina. Why is everyone acting so strange?

* * *

I stared at the portfolio on my desk for a moment, and then opened it.

There was a stack of papers with a picture of him on the front.

Perfect eyes, perfect teeth, perfect hair.

Perfect stranger.

I clenched my free hand into a tight, unforgiving fist. At the side of the pile was an unlabeled CD. I blinked several times as I stared at the CD. Something… something was telling me I had to use it before reading anything.

I pulled my laptop out from underneath my desk and put the CD in it.

_I need to learn everything possible about Masashi Takaou._

My screen went black.

And then a message popped up.

_Nagato: You Opened It._

I took a deep breath.

_Is… this some kind of chat room?_

_Nagato: It is much more than a simple chat room._

_So… what is this CD for?_

_Nagato: Watch this._

Clips of Masashi and Haruhi together flashed across the screen, Nagato's white letters shining underneath them.

_This clip was when Haruhi first saw him._

The clip resembled a fully-colored, HD security camera poised in the corner of whatever room Haruhi was standing in. Suddenly, the view switched jerkily into a view of Haruhi's head. I looked in wonder as Haruhi walked, the camera continuing to shoot her every move, moving backwards as she moved forward.

Haruhi walked into a classroom, looking pretty bummed.

_I recognize that uniform, _I typed. _That's her junior high uniform._

She sat down in a chair square in the middle of the room, glancing at nothing in particular. Her bright golden eyes squinted boredly at the empty chalkboard at the edge of the room.

Suddenly, the camera view switched again, showing what the world looked like from where Haruhi was sitting. And he popped into view. He innocently sat in the desk in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence, Masashi turned around.

"Hi," He said smiling. "My name is Masashi Takaou."

I was impressed. She didn't cut him off.

"Small talk is a waste of my time," Haruhi replied, smirking.

_This seems very familiar._

_Nagato: It is._

The camera view switched again, this time to a view of Haruhi and Masashi talking from the side.

"Well, I happen to enjoy small talk, so I will proceed," Masashi answered simply.

Haruhi blinked several times.

Suddenly, the clip seemed to stop there in my head. Well, the audio at least.

All I could see was Masashi and Haruhi talking and laughing with each other, no words coming out of their mouths.

I could see Haruhi's eyes shine boldly, wonderfully, as she met someone who decided he'd 'defy the gods'.

_It kind of hurts, watching this._

_Nagato: I'd expect so._

Suddenly, the camera view switched to a view of Haruhi's face again, this time, close up.

She eyes sparkled genuinely and her lips moved into a shy smile. Her cheeks were dotted with pink.

It paused there.

_Nagato: Remember that look, Kyon._

Suddenly, the clip changed.

It was familiar…

It was Haruhi and I, sitting in class, unknowing of the fateful events about to unroll.

"Kyon, hold my shirt?"

"Sure."

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I watched Haruhi tap my back.

"Damn, Haruhi. You look beautiful."

The rest was a blur.

The laughter, the torture, the humiliation. I watched as Haruhi quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail and watched as she turned to look out the window.

Then the camera changed view to Haruhi's face…

…which bore the EXACT SAME SMILE she had given Masashi when they first met.

I blinked.

_I don't understand._

_Nagato: Suzumiya Haruhi cares about you more than you know, Kyon._

_But… but she chose him._

_Nagato: Did she?_

I thought for a moment.

The clip in which Masashi asked Haruhi out flashed on the screen.

Words slipped out of his mouth as he nervously spoke, looking down. Haruhi threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

_Nagato: Did she really choose him? Or did he choose her?_

I looked out my porch door, into the dark night sky.

_I guess… he really did choose her._

_Nagato: Maybe Haruhi chose him because he decided to choose her._

_That's a valid point how?_

_Nagato: What if Haruhi… chose you, and you simply didn't say anything?_

The night fell silent. The world stood still.

_Nagato: Kyon, the truth about Masashi Takaou has yet to be revealed, but I want to tell you this: If you choose Haruhi too, maybe things will change._

_What?_

_Nagato: Good Night._

* * *

I didn't get any sleep that evening. Thoughts of Haruhi simply overwhelmed me, my heart swelling in my chest.

_Okay, what the hell is going on with me?_

I didn't have the heart to pick up the rest of the sheets of info about Masashi and actually READ THEM. My heart beat faster and harder and all these freaking CONFUSING emotions poured into my frail, already-beat-up body.

I had a headache, heartache, a swollen ankle, and a bruised back all at the same time.

* * *

I woke up at 3:32 in the afternoon. My back hurt so much that I can't describe it in words, and my ankle had swollen to the size of a small orange. I desperately needed a Tylenol. And maybe some Valium.

I hobbled downstairs, needing a very-much needed cup of my lil' sis's green tea.

And who do I see on the couch in our living room?

_Masashi Takaou and Haruhi, his arm over her shoulders, my own Dad entertaining them with tea._

* * *

I blinked several times and almost tripped down the stairs. My heart stopped beating that second, throwing me off completely. I ended up almost losing my balance, grabbing the staircase railing as support, and accidentally hitting my elbow on the wall next to the staircase in the middle of that all.

"…Kyon?"

Her voice was cheery and giggly. I bit my tongue and tried to balance myself properly.

_Dammit, Kyon! What the HELL are you doing?_

I finally balanced myself and walked/hobbled through the kitchen door next to the living room, motioning for my Dad to follow me, which he so graciously did.

"What's up, Son?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face. "Your friends came over about 10 minutes ago, wanting to speak with you. I just wanted to be hospitable."

I smiled back and opened my mouth, spewing out the gentlest words in the softest tone I could use to express my emotions regarding the fact HE LET MASASHI AND HARUHI IN.

"Whoa, Son!" Dad said, sweat-dropping. "Jeez, tone down a little we have company." He paused. "And where did you learn to swear like that?"

I steamed at him, rage filling my veins.

"All you need to know, Dad, is that I. DON'T. LIKE. MASASHI. PERIOD."

My Dad blinked.

There was silence.

"No, Kyon." My Dad said finally. "You don't like Masashi with Haruhi."

* * *

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, staring at my swollen ankle instead of at them.

_Was my Dad right? Dear God, is he ever right?_

"Kyon, Haruhi said she wanted to visit, 'cuz she said she hasn't really talked to you in a while," Masashi said, staring right on through me, with his strange, golden eyes.

I nodded, unable to say anything in particular.

"So, I walked her here and all… but I need to take off," He continued. "I have a part time job. So… you take care, okay?"

His stare seemed pierce me then, like he stabbed me with a knife. His eyebrows furrowed and it was painfully obvious he didn't like me.

I half-smiled. The feeling was mutual.

And with that, Masashi walked out of the house, his cold stare still fresh in my head.

"Omigod, Kyon!" Haruhi squealed. "What the HELL happened to your FREAKING ANKLE?"

* * *

Haruhi had insisted on nursing my poor ankle, which left me alone in the bathroom with her.

"Haruhi," I moaned. "Applying that ointment crap won't do anything. It's already swollen as big as half my fist."

"I know what I'm doing," Haruhi said firmly, rubbing the minty-smelling ointment on the swollen bump.

It was surprising how delicate her touch was, gentle, yet firm. She made sure she got the job done right, but she tried her best to make sure I didn't feel any pain.

Haruhi dug through the random cabinets in my bathroom drawer as I lay back in the seat she had propped for me.

_We haven't really even talked to each other. I'm playing patient and she's playing nurse._

I heard Haruhi gasp.

"What happened?" I asked, about ready to jump off my chair and protect her.

"Jeez, Kyon…" She mumbled, blushing. "Your parents have no freaking shame, do they?"

I looked over her head to see what she was talking about.

_There were THREE MEGA-PAKS. THREE MEGA-PAKS OF CONDOMS. One box was filled with different flavored and scented condoms, one box was fill with the ultra-lubricated kind, and the last box was the 'skin-less amazing pleasure' kind._

My Dad's words echoed in my head, making me sick in the pit of my stomach.

"_All you need," Dad said, standing up and winking. "Is in the bathroom drawer."_

I almost fainted.

Haruhi shut the cabinet door, a roll of gauze in her hand.

Blush still covered her face. Blush still covered mine.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, at least your parents love each other…" Haruhi said, starting to unroll the gauze.

I nodded. "I sometimes think they do a little bit too much."

"My parents divorced when I was 7," Haruhi said quietly.

The room fell quiet, all silent except for the sound of Haruhi snipping away at the gauze.

"My Dad was a doctor," She said, taking the strip of gauze and wrapping it tightly against my ankle, making me wince. "He always took care of me well, he always cleaned my cuts up, put bandages on them, and kissed them with a smile."

Haruhi took one of the little metal pins used to wrap gauze and hooked it in, securing the strange makeshift cast she was making for me.

"My parents used to fight a lot," She recalled. "I remember my Dad storming out of the house one day with his work briefcase. He kissed me firmly on the forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. I will never forget what he said." She paused, taking a needed deep breath. "I love you, Haruhi, but I'm not sure if I still love your mother."

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes turned glassy.

"I guess… I guess, I decided that if I ever thought that I truly, honestly fell in love, I would never leave that person."

Her tears stubbornly stayed in as Haruhi stared biting her lip. After a split second of strange indecision, I reached out and held her close, letting her breathe deeply into my shirt.

"That's why Masashi's asking me… He's asking me if I could stop seeing you."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Kyon, you mean a lot to me, but…" Haruhi's voice trailed off. "I… I think I love Masashi. He told me the other day that he loved me, so my head's sort of in a spin."

She pulled away, leaving my body feeling really, really cold without her pressed against me.

"I hope you understand."

I was crushed. I didn't understand.

I would never, ever understand.

"Masashi doesn't think its right for me to see you the way I do, well, because…" She paused. "We're dating, and the only guy I should get to be alone with is him."

I nodded. I had nothing to say.

Haruhi walked up to me and planted a cold, teary kiss on my cheek. I felt something strange in me… some sort of impulse, fill me up like adrenaline.

I pulled her in and kissed her.

It felt… wrong.

I pulled away. Haruhi's eyes were wide open.

I was afraid I saw disgust in her eyes.

I backed away slowly, feeling really, really, guilty all of a sudden. All the color had been drained from my cheeks, and so from hers.

"I'm really, really sorry, Haruhi… I didn't know wha-"

She walked away, down the stairs, and out of the house, closing the door loudly behind her.

I was left sitting on the toilet, my head in my hands.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_The Fifth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

…_she would never betray someone she cares about._

* * *

**AN:**

**Man, this story is sounding more and more 'True Will of the Heart'-esque each time I write it… T_T'**

**Well, that story was pretty popular, but I hope this one will do even better! XD**

**Sorry if I fail updating, but life seems to be so much freaking busier than last year. So please forgive any late update days.**

**And readers… DUN DUN DUN~!**

**If you love K-ON, and you want a FanFic regarding the after story in which Azusa, Jun, and Ui start the new Light Music Club, please say so in your review! :D**

…**I just might make that happen! E:**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Sixth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya**


	7. Interlude

**~The Sixth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**AN:**

**Well, here is yet another chapter of our epic story! :D**

**~Shameless Self Promotion Time! Anyone who LOVES K-ON! Has to read this~!~**

**I have fallen deeply in love with K-ON!, and am now in the pre-planning stages of writing a new series about the story after K-ON! Called 'K-ON!: Revise!'**

**The fic will center mainly around Azusa, Ui, and Jun as they start the new Light Music Club in their senior year!**

**Join the three girls as they fly through strange but hilarious situations, such as…**

…**them finding the perfect, angelic voice they've been searching for in an emo chick…**

…**or Azusa finding her soul mate in a burger-flipping violin prodigy…**

…**or Ui finding her own match in the form of a strange senior boy with a bro-con complex…**

…**or Jun finding herself in a strange love triangle between her cat and Ton-Chan!**

**Look out for K-ON! Revise! **

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

**

* * *

**

That was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my whole life.

I sat in my bed, unmoving, as I stared at the blank white ceiling above. The once comforting beams of sunlight that shone through the blinds of my porch seemed like they were out to put me out of my misery.

I had just kissed Haruhi.

It was nothing like I had pictured it to be.

I always fantasized my first real kiss being the best thing that had ever happened to me, making me and the girl melt into a puddle of happiness.

I sat up and ran a hand through my wet hair, wet from either sweat or tears, as they poured hot and runny over my cheeks.

I just screwed up, big time, with the girl that meant the most to me.

I thought for a while.

_That Masashi… he doesn't seem…. Right._

I stumbled out of bed and threw the special CD in my laptop again, and watched as the screen went black.

_Nagato: I am here._

_Could you… maybe… play some vids on how Masashi and Haruhi got to know each other?_

There was no reply.

Suddenly, a video appeared on my screen.

It was of Haruhi, sitting and swiveling on her own computer chair, looking through her laptop looking bored.

I stared in confusion.

Then that sound that dings whenever you get an email sounded.

The camera view changed to one of a close up of her screen, in full HD. I leaned in and stared in fascination.

_KamiKazeTaka is now online_

_HaruhisUzuMeA: ur online!_

_KamiKazeTaka: I promised, right?_

_HaruhisUzuMeA: lol XD_

_KamiKazeTaka: So… whaddaya want talk about?_

_HaruhisUzuMeA: IDK. How about… if you had an alter ego, what would his name be?_

_KamiKazeTaka: IDK… you start._

_HaruhisUzuMeA: Um… Aya Hirano, mebbe. The name has a ring to it, you know? And Konata Izumi._

_KamiKazeTaka: :)_

_HaruhisUzuMeA: Ur turn_

_KamiKazeTaka:…I'm gonna say John Smith._

I blinked. WHAT?

_KamiKazeTaka: I dunno… always had a strange fascination with the name. It always pops up in my head._

_HaruhisUzuMeA: Really? 'Cuz I could've sworn I just met a guy named John Smith…_

_KamiKazeTaka: Then there's something we have in common, eh? That guy and I must be pretty similar._

_HaruhisUzuMeA: Now that I think about it… you are! Same hair, same eyes, but different ages and heights, of course. Do you have a brother? :D_

_KamiKazeTaka: Nah. I think I know who you might be talking about, but… no, we have nothing in common but our looks._

I leaned closer, staring at the screen in disbelief.

_HaruhisUzuMeA: …whoa. Deep. Anyways, if you could ever see three things before you died, what would they be?_

_KamiKazeTaka: An esper, an alien, and a time traveler, in no particular order._

_HaruhisUzuMeA: No way. Me too._

_KamiKazeTaka: I think I've heard this before somewhere. :) _

_HaruhisUzuMeA: SO, Takachan… got any questions for me?_

_KamiKazeTaka: Why do you insist on calling me my dreaded nickname?_

I shut my laptop then.

My stomach hurt. What the hell was that?

I stood up and took a deep breath, absolutely confused.

Masashi Takaou and I had so much alike, it was like…

…_he was me._

Right then and there, my phone rang. I picked it up without evening looking at the ID.

"Come to my apartment now. We really need to talk. This is extremely urgent, beyond anything I have ever dealt with before."

I nodded as I spoke through the phone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

"The initial suspicion I had against Masashi Takaou was apparently a correct assumption," Nagato said, laying another stack of strange paperwork in front of me. "His vital signs, breathing patterns, and IQ are as normal as ever, only he's lived for three years only in this world."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. "What are you getting at?"

"We have reason to believe that Masashi Takaou is you, from a parallel universe."

_**That was way too much to take in.**_

"WHAT?"

"Kyon, his DNA and your DNA are exactly alike. They are immaculately the same." She paced towards another package of paperwork again, her figure wobbling.

She looked like she needed to sleep.

"Your outward physical appearances are also strikingly duplicate. I personally cannot believe the Data Through Thought Transmission Entity did not realize that Masashi Takaou was you."

"But… how is he me?" I asked, my heart racing.

"The 7th Dimension is basically the outcome of every possible choice we could ever make in life. Masashi came from a dimension, or parallel time, in which you never met Haruhi." She paused. "However, in the parallel time where he truly belongs and existed, technology was much more advanced due to the fact many scientists discovered new things in his universe."

"How many parallel times and universes are there?" I asked.

"Every choice every person makes on this planet affects the outcome of the planet's existence. Therefore, there will never be a world exactly like this one and never one like Masashi Takaou's."

"Can you please get to the point?"

"His civilization created technology that allows them to see into parallel universes and see their lives lived in a whole different way, or not lived at all. We do suspect the only activity they do not allow them to do with that technology was jump into a different universe and alter time."

"Masashi did that, didn't he?"

"Yes. He met Haruhi as 'Masashi Takaou' before the you, who was supposed to meet her in a specific place and time, could. He altered the way the world worked."

"Why would he do that?"

"I wouldn't know," Nagato said quietly.

"Yes, you do."

"That information is classified."

"Tell me something, Nagato."

I could've sworn she pursed her lip.

"What I can tell you is that if Masashi Takaou never disrupted the time channel and that you did indeed meet Haruhi as it was supposed to happen, there would be affection between you." She paused. "Affection that would last through the course of both your lives."

I nodded slowly. "So… Haruhi and I would've been together?"

"Yes. But Masashi Takaou, the extraneous factor, has somewhat taken that from you." She looked up at the ceiling. "He also changed Suzumiya Haruhi as well, making a negative impact in her life that caused her to regress from some progress she had made on becoming the key to autoevolution."

"So… he screwed everything up?" I asked, infuriated.

"Yes."

"…what should I do?"

Nagato stood up and looked down at me, her expressionless eyes staring right through.

"Listen very carefully."

* * *

I walked out of Nagato's apartment that evening, my fists balling up tighter and tighter with every step I took. Masashi had screwed my only chance with Haruhi up… just by being here.

_I screwed me up._

I gritted my teeth, and once again, my walk erupted into a frenzied run, my head throbbing and my heart screaming something was happening, something terribly wrong.

Something I couldn't fix.

I felt my fingernails bite into my skin as my fists became even tighter.

"_Haruhi… c'mon, don't you love me?"_

The thought flew through me like a cold wind making my breath stop short.

I stopped running and fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands as it throbbed uncontrollably.

_"Y-Yeah, but…"_

"_Just one night couldn't be so wrong, right?"_

It was like a movie playing in my head. We were connected in a way I hadn't felt before, me and Masashi.

I was him. I could hear what he said and could almost see what he saw.

The image was no longer blurry inside my head.

It was an image of Haruhi laying on a messy bedspread, her eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight.

And then I realized why I needed to run.

"_I-I don't think… we should… OH…!" She whispered._

_"C'mon baby. Just once."_

I was infuriated. This was damn wrong.

I ran and ran, the closer I got to Haruhi's house, the faster I ran.

"_What's yours is mine, right?" He said, smiling knowingly. _

I could even taste her raspberry lip gloss in the inside of my mouth. It was a twisted form of being connected with myself…

…I was horrible. Disgusting.

"_Masashi… I really think we should wait."_

_"Isn't this why I freaking broke up with you? Because we had to wait then too?" He scowled._

_Her eyes softened. Then they turned determined._

_"That's true," She whispered._

I turned the corner to see Haruhi's house. I took a deep breath as I climbed over her metal fence and ran up her walkway.

Where would her room be? I scanned the house from top to bottom, my time getting shorter and shorter.

_"I love you, Haruhi, and since you love me too, you should let me have your heart and your body."_

_"…I guess you're right."_

I looked up.

The bastard hadn't even closed her curtains. I could see him, crouched over her in plain sight.

I was about to kill him.

It was then something in me happened.

* * *

_Think about it, Kyon._

I looked around, my world suddenly white. I blinked and yelled.

"Who's there?"

Masashi popped into plain sight.

Before even saying a word, I rushed at him and swung a fist at him.

He disappeared again.

_I grew up in my universe, unnoticed, without a voice to defend me. _

I looked around myself, my eyes blurry with rage.

_No one loved me._

Masashi appeared again, this time, standing on the air on top of me.

_No matter how much technology I had or how advanced I was at school, all I wanted was someone… a girl, to love me and need me._

"So you stole Haruhi from me?" I spat.

_I saw you, Kyon, in this alternate reality, in which you live every day in paradise without knowing it. _He paused. _She was yours for the taking. I was simply a nobody, with no one to love. I wanted to have what you had so easily in your grasp._

_I am you, Kyon. I simply seized the opportunity._

He appeared on the floor in front on me again, a smirk on his face.

_I win._

I gritted my teeth and rushed up to him.

"Damn you!"

I swung my fist.

He stared in confidence.

Just as I thought he was going to disappear again, I felt his cheek crack against my fist and heard his teeth chip and break.

_How the hell…?_

_

* * *

_

The world was normal again, all of a sudden.

"_Masashi? Um… what happened?" Her voice asked, lined with strange concern. "You… like, blacked out."_

_"Nothing," He hissed._

I looked into that window again and saw Masashi close the curtain.

I gritted my teeth and refused to let him win.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I picked it up, my eyes fixated upon Haruhi's window.

"Hello?"

"Check your pockets."

The monotone voice rang through my ears.

Nagato.

I dug through my hoodie and jeans pockets to find a wristband-shaped blue thing.

It had a gelatinous feel to it, like cool blue-raspberry Jello, sitting immaculately on my wrist.

"That is classified technology," Nagato whispered through the phone. "It is the highest of high tech equipment."

I nodded through the phone.

"What does it do, though?" I asked, rather impatient to break in to Haruhi's window.

"Squeeze it."

I did as I was told.

Suddenly, the blue substance started growing around my hand, then my arm, then my torso. I winced as the blue substance spread all over my body, covering it with a thin layer of soft, translucent blue.

"Jump."

I jumped.

* * *

I am about to tell you something absolutely real.

I am not BSing you.

_I bounced 2 stories into the air._

_

* * *

_

I grabbed quickly at Haruhi's windowpane, almost dropping my phone in the process.

"You are wearing Exo-Skin. It increases all your physical ability and stamina." Nagato said through the phone.

There was silence as I found myself easily stuck onto Haruhi's window, comically resembling a gecko.

"Go beat Masashi up."

And then she hung up.

I blinked several times and hung up the phone, holding on with only one hand.

_I needed to beat Masashi._

As I propped myself into a position in which I could break through Haruhi's window easily, I thought for a moment.

As I sucked in my cheeks and thought, I realized it wasn't Masashi I was fighting.

I was fighting myself.

I was fighting because I loved Haruhi, and I didn't deserve it.

_Not yet._

_

* * *

_

__

_The Sixth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_She has my heart in her hands._

**AN:  
Whoa, that flew by quickly! :D**

**Anyways, before I say anything else…**

**I just want to say when I watched this week's episode of **_**Glee, **_**I was so happy with it until Rachel did a cover of Paramore's **_**The Only Exception.**_

**I despise it. XO**

**If you agree, tell me so.**

**Anyways, don't forget to watch out for 'K-ON! Revise!', my story in the works! The next chapter'll have a preview! :D**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Seventh Truth of Haruhi**


	8. Epic Battle Intermission

**~The Seventh Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Otherwise known as**

**~Epic Battle for the Girl!~**

**Before I start anything, I would like to share an experience I had last week.**

**Wednesday, October 13****th****, was 'Hug-An-Asian' day.**

**I was assaulted. Downright trampled. XD**

**Anyways, this chappie's definitely epic. Trust meh.**

**This story now has drama, romance, sci-fi, and action, out of nowhere. XD**

**Please enjoy the EPICNESS!**

**[And mebbe read the clip of 'K-ON! Revise!' if you are interested!]**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

**

* * *

**Have you ever, unintentionally or not, gotten into an all-out fistfight with a guy (who happens to be you from another dimension) who happened to steal the girl meant for you (touché) in her house?

No? Wow, didn't think so.

I was lying on the bottom of Haruhi's house's staircase, my head spinning, warm blood spilling out of my mouth and nose, staining my cheek. I tried to get up, but then I felt HIS foot press into my exposed cheek, stepping on my head.

I tried to squeeze the Exo-Skin bracelet on my wrist, but he was stepping too hard for me to even breathe straight.

Oh! Wait!

I forgot to fill in the middle details, didn't I?

Whoops, sorry 'bout that. I guess I sort of forgot to…

…because I sort of was beaten up so hard I almost forgot who I was.

* * *

_I broke through Haruhi's window, feeling the broken shards of glass bounce off my seemingly impenetrable Exo-Skin. White curtains swallowed me, and I emerged into a room covered with so much color it hurt to keep my eyes open. I blinked as I saw Masashi's body rested over Haruhi's, in a fashion I had hoped I would never have to see them in._

"_What the hell-?" Masashi said, his eyes widening._

_Haruhi, who lay beneath him, was obviously shocked, too. The only difference was, it looked as if Masashi had forced her shirt off, leaving her lying, exposed on her bed, her only armor defending her torso being her white bra with green polka dots._

_My eyes softened._

_I landed on both my feet, staring Masashi down._

"_Get off of her, you bastard."_

_Masashi's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he pressed a fist into Haruhi's stomach. He was wearing a strange looking ring._

_Haruhi's eyes blanked and she fell unconscious._

"_What…?" I stammered. "What did you just do to her?"_

_"You're wearing an Exo-Skin," Masashi whistled, standing up from the bed. "Impressive. I didn't think that that technology was invented here yet." He adjusted the ring on his finger._

_I got my fists up. "Shut up."_

_Masashi shrugged. "Heh. An Exo-Skin."_

_Out of nowhere, I felt his fist connect with my stomach, sending me flying through Haruhi's open door._

_I quickly flipped over and landed on my hands, the Exo-Skin keeping me upright._

_Masashi stepped out of the doorway, looking uninterested. I ran at him in rage and swung my fist into his face._

_I felt something like electrical shocks ripple through my body, only the pain was something way worse than getting shocked. It feels like a million little demons stabbing you with electric pitchforks, and they drag their pitchforks through your skin like its grass._

_I howled in pain and fell backwards, feeling absolutely horrible._

"_This is a DB1268 Model Armor Ring," Masashi said, pointing to the ring he had knocked Haruhi out with. "It is powered by my thoughts. I used a very low setting on the 'Stun' option on my ring to knock Haruhi out painlessly." He grinned to himself. "You just felt the level 4 out of 10 stun option."_

_I couldn't gather my thoughts or breath. The pain ran through my body, leaving me very disoriented._

"_Exo-Skins are inferior where I came from," Masashi said, kneeing my stomach._

_It literally sent me flying into Haruhi's ceiling, which was apparently made of concrete and wood._

_My head hit the supports and I felt a sharp pain run from my head to my toes. I screamed._

_I fell to the ground, my body so beaten it was amazing I was still conscious._

_Masashi stood over me, his grin and eyes scaring me. _

How the HELL was he me?

"_Exo-Skins are weak to defend and are too easy to disable."_

_He was right. I felt the cool, gelatinous Exo-Skin melt off my body._

_To my horror, I was lying right at the top of the steps._

"_Oh… shit…" I managed to moan through my raspy breaths._

_Masashi simply smiled and kicked my limp body down the stairs._

_

* * *

_So here we are again, looking at me, bleeding on the floor, basking in my EPIC FAIL HARUHI RESCUE ATTEMPT.

It only took Masashi about a minute to beat the living shit out of me. My eyes were beginning to cloud with blood.

_This is great, _I thought.

Suddenly, I felt the force of his foot on my cheek soften a little.

"What… what the…"

I looked up at him, straining my eyes.

A red gelatin-like substance was quickly spreading around his body.

It smelled like… fire.

He fell backwards, leaving me totally free.

I pulled myself up as fast as possible (It took maybe 8 seconds to get my head upright), staring as the horrible blood red stuff spread around his arm.

"Dammit!" Masashi cursed. "Your suit was a damn Leech Suit! It's not an Exo-Skin!"

I totally didn't get it until I thought about it.

I couldn't have sat up without that unexpected energy running through my body. It was the leech suit, sucking in Masashi's power into me.

I could even feel the crack in my head and the cuts on my body repair themselves. It was awfully ticklish.

I felt myself lift my fist.

I slammed it into Masashi's face, watching as his nose and teeth scrunched underneath my fist.

I felt… amazing.

I pounced over him and slammed into his face again and again, watching the red gelatinous substance cover his body more, watching the blood trickle down his face through his nose and mouth.

Then it hit me.

_You're no better than him._

I backed off quickly, standing up as if he had the plague.

"…that was… that was…" Masashi muttered, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"That was what?" I asked, clenching my fists again.

"…a very bad idea."

* * *

_Before I could even blink, I was flying out a window, Masashi's body over mine, his grip on my throat stronger than anything I could've imagined._

"_Masashi appeared in this world three years ago to this day," Nagato said, pointing out her window at a particularly bright star. "That star is actually the portal he appeared through."_

_I blinked as I stared at it. "It's… just there?"_

_Nagato shook her head. "Once every three years Masashi's universe opens that portal into this world. This is your last chance to get him there. It closes at exactly 12:00 AM."_

_The star seemed to be in the center of the whole town, directly above Mashisanzu Building, the tallest building in town._

"_It has to be at least 50 stories in the air!"_

"_You will get him up on the roof of the Mashisanzu Building, and you will know what to do."_

_

* * *

_I connected my knee into a red-gelatin covered spot in his body, realizing those spots where his weak spots.

However, Masashi's grip on my throat did not weaken at all. He held steadfast, the grip getting even tighter.

He slammed me onto the road, the concrete hurting my back in ways words cannot describe. He then picked me up from the shirttail and threw me into a brick wall, ripples of pure pain waving across my back.

I landed with a thud.

I could feel weak amounts of energy being sucked into my body through Masashi, but I could also see him ripping off handfuls of the red gelatin stuff as it spread around his body.

Suddenly, I felt my phone ring.

It was a wonder that it hadn't fallen out with all that had happened.

I reached shakily into my pocket, making sure that Masashi wasn't watching.

Not to my surprise, it was a text from Nagato.

**TO: KYON**

**FR: NAGATO**

**TAP THE TOES OF YOUR SHOES**

**CLICK YOUR HEELS TOGETHER**

**THROW THIS PHONE DOWN SO THAT IT BREAKS ONLY WHEN YOU TRULY NEED IT**

**CINDERELLA**

I was still in wonder at the fact that Nagato could somehow pimp up my shoes and phone without my knowing. I had them with me every day, almost all the time.

_Cinderella._

I gulped and sighed.

I hastily stuffed my phone back into my pocket and tapped the toes of both my shoes.

To my surprise, my feet disappeared for a second. I freaked out.

And then in place of my two year old Converse appeared a pair of boots that were constructed out of metal and chrome. They looked very futuristic.

I stood up shakily, looking at Masashi. He still struggled to defeat the red gelatin.

I clicked my heels together.

* * *

Suddenly, we were in the sky, about 40 yards from the Mashisanzu Building. My boots had shot rockets like that of Astroboy's.

Masashi slammed his knee into my stomach, I punched his face.

Just as I was thinking I was winning again, Masashi tapped his wristwatch on his other wrist.

What appeared was a gun forming around his arm, like that of Mega-Man's.

He shot me straight into the radio tower of the Mashisanzu Buidling.

* * *

_The Mashisanzu Building: A shut down radio tower that had been the home of 50 years of radio entertainment for the inhabitants of town._

_The home of the largest disappearance of people, mainly talk show hosts, in 150 years._

_The building had untold secrets, hidden within the cracks of its weakening brick walls._

* * *

I hit the cold metal with a clang. I swore my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Did you like the taste of my Energy Gun?" Masashi asked, laughing like a lunatic. "It can propel you into space!"

I took a deep breath and watched as he approached, the orange metal gun looking like my death wish.

I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate.

It was Nagato! She had to have planted some other pimped-up tech tools somewhere on my body that could save me!

**THROW THIS PHONE DOWN SO THAT IT BREAKS ONLY WHEN YOU TRULY NEED IT**

I thought for a second.

After a deep, unsure breath, I did as I was told.

The explosion was MIND BOGGLING.

The boots was wearing apparently had double features. They were as heavy as lead, so I was held down firmly in the raw energy blast.

Nagato had programmed my phone to become a freaking ENERGY GRENADE.

Masashi, however, was not so unfortunate. He was propelled across the roof into the side of a ventilation opening.

He had dropped his energy gun.

Suddenly, life had become a whole lot easier for me. I ran and grabbed it, and pointed it at him.

* * *

_The feeling of a gun in your hand _

_Is like any other._

_You have the absolute power_

_To change_

_Or end _

_A person's life_

_With just the squeeze of a _

_Trigger._

_

* * *

__He flew upwards, straight upwards_

_Like an angel he fell up_

_Into the rip in time_

_I once thought a star._

_His golden eyes_

_My golden eyes _

_Stared back at me_

_Cursing me_

_But I simply stood and_

_Smiled._

_I had defeated_

_My ultimate rival_

_Myself_

…_suddenly, the world went white._

_

* * *

_I woke up, looking around.

I had been lying on my bed. I was in my house.

I checked the calendar.

My eyes couldn't believe themselves.

_It was the day Haruhi called to tell me about Masashi._

Only, it was already 2 in the afternoon.

She had originally called at 10:30.

My phone went off.

The caller ID read 'Haruhi Suzumiya'.

I picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Are you still in bed, Kyon?"_

"_Yeah. I'm beat."_

"_You should be freaking enjoying the day."_

"…_um… have you met anyone from your past today?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I don't know… any guys named Masashi?"_

"_...WHAT? I don't know anyone named Masashi."_

"_Really?"_

"_It's s stupid name."_

_I smiled and closed my eyes._

_

* * *

__The Seventh Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_She has my heart and she chooses to keep it._

_

* * *

_**NOW FOR THE **

'**K-ON! Revise!' Excerpts!**

_Azusa's POV_

I sat at the table, staring blankly at the girl who had just graced us with her presence.

The only girl who had tried out for Light Music Club was… was…

"She's scary looking," Jun pointed out, a little too loudly.

I jabbed my pen into her side and cracked her a smile.

The girl's hair was blacker than anything I had ever seen. Her eyes were sharp and blue as ice.

She wore a bow clip under her bangs, which was plaid green and blue.

She had cheekbones that curved delicately yet violently, and her frown seemed permanent.

"You must be Kazuo Midori," Ui spewed cheerfully, forever being the responsible one. "You said you wanted to try and sing for us?"

* * *

_Ui's POV_

I stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Katsuro is the best brother any guy could have," He spewed, blush covering his cheeks. "Of course he'll take care of your sister!"

I pouted, unconvinced. "Well, my sister can be kind-of gullible, but I love her and I don't want your stupid brother to break her heart or anything."

Kazuki narrowed his grey eyes at me, the spikes at the ends of his hair looking more pronounced all of a sudden.

"Well, it's not my fault my awesome brother's dating your stupid sister."

* * *

_Azusa's POV_

He looked haunted as his fingers flew across the strings.

Note after note he played, the more I felt sucked into his melody's beauty.

What kind of parents would deny their son money for Music College when he had this much talent?

What kind of parents somewhat force their son to work for his own tuition?

What kind of parents be disgraced of someone like Takumi?

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! **

…**I really need to sleep… T-T**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Eighth Truth of Haruhi**


	9. Watermelon Kisses

**~The Eighth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Or **

**~Watermelon Chapstick Kisses~**

**AN:**

**Yays! This chapter already! XD**

**Well, judging by the alternate title, I hope you guys get what I'm trying to say. *Wink Wink***

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

**

* * *

**

"…_hey, Haruhi…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wanna hang out today?"_

"…_sure! Do you need Nagato and Asahina and Koizumi's numbers?"_

"…_nope."_

"_You have them?"_

"_Nope."_

"…_huh?"_

"_Do you want to hang out, just you and me?"_

"…_just __**you**__ and__** me**__? Really? I mean…"_

"_Yup. Just you and me."_

"…_like, do you want to play DanceDance Revolution again, or…?"_

"…_nope. You and me, hanging out today."_

"_Like… friends?"_

"_Nope. Like a date."_

"…_a __**date?"**_

"_Yes, a date."_

"…_um… yeah."_

"_Cool. I'll swing by your place at around 12:00 to pick you up."_

"_Um… okay…"_

"_Bring a swimsuit along."_

"_Sure…"_

"…_Haruhi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I really, really want to do this with you."_

* * *

I stood outside her door with the freaking largest bouquet of roses I could've ever imagined. It ate up a fifth of my bank account and the chocolates weren't even half the cost of the wrapping paper the roses were in.

I stood as straight as possible, striving to make the best second first impression I could.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and rang the doorbell.

"_Haruhi, grab the door, will ya?"_

"_I will. I'm on my way out, Mom."_

"…_really? Are you going on another crazy trip?"_

"_Nah… on a date."_

I heard heavy footsteps falling on wooden steps, and the sounds got louder as she got closer and closer to the door.

I smiled and fixed the cowlick on the top of my hair, straightened my favorite white and blue striped polo shirt, and shifted in my cargo shorts.

The door opened.

I gave my best smile. "Hey, Haru-"

The person that was staring back at me was definitely not Haruhi.

It was a woman a good half head taller than me, with eyes just slightly-too close together. Her nose was crooked in a way, and her gaze pierced like daggers. A pair of expensive looking glasses sat at the bridge of her nose, and her mouth was pulled into a crease, a long, thin line, hidden by a thick layer of lipstick. Her hair was quite almost perfectly straight, not a hair out of place.

"Who are you, young man?"

It was obviously Haruhi's mother. She did NOT look like she was over 40.

I bit my lip nervously and felt my palms go all clammy.

"Um, I'm… Kyon… Haruhi and I are hanging out today."

One of her eyebrows rose inquisitively. It was a pencil eyebrow, and her crease of a smile was turning into a frown.

"…these are lovely roses," She observed. "It must of cost a lot of money."

The last word had a bite to it, short and crisp and criminating.

"…I really care about Haruhi," I stuttered. "Here… you… can… um… take them for her."

Her gaze bit deeper into me. "There's something strange about you…"

"MOM!"

I looked behind Haruhi's mom to find… well, Haruhi.

"Don't scare him," She murmured, pushing past her own mother quite rudely.

Both of Mrs. Suzumiya's pencil eyebrows rose.

As I looked at Haruhi and Mrs. Suzumiya standing near each other, I could tell that Haruhi was nothing like her at all. Not remotely.

Mrs. Suzumiya's hair was wispy and black, unlike Haruhi's cocoa brown hair. Haruhi's eyes were golden, but her mother's begged to differ, black as twilight. Haruhi was carefree (at least in public she was) and her own mother was an obvious control freak.

A woman like that had no right to bear Haruhi.

"I don't like this young man, the looks of him and all," Mrs. Suzumiya said through her whitened teeth.

She fingered her Gucci pendant and pulled at her Prada sleeve.

"I don't care," Haruhi said through clenched teeth.

She wrapped her arm around mine and dug her face into my chest.

It was just then I realized how cute she was dressed.

Haruhi was wearing a yellow v-neck shirt and a pair of pretty short denim shorts. She wore a pair of adorable Domo flip-flops.

I took a deep breath of her watermelon-y scent.

Mrs. Suzumiya looked at me with disgust. "You…"

Haruhi glared at her mother. "Get over it."

Haruhi dragged me off of her doorstep, causing me to drop the chocolates (Belgian… what a shame!) and made me follow her.

Mrs. Suzumiya just stared.

"Don't mind her," Haruhi murmured, her hand's grip tight on my own.

"…what's her problem, though?" I asked, quite confused. "Why doesn't she like me? I didn't do anyth-"

"It's not your fault," Haruhi said quietly. She stopped in her tracks.

"Did I ever tell you my parents were divorced?" She asked me.

"Yes, in fact you have." I said, pulling her close.

Haruhi started crying.

She cried into my favorite shirt, her warm, beautiful figure pressed against me.

"I take it you take after your dad, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Haruhi whispered through sniffles.

I held her close, and then leaned down and kissed her forehead and both her cheeks and her chin.

The crying stopped.

"Hey, now…" I whispered into her hair. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Haruhi was breathless. I had never been so bold as to… as to kiss her like that, as if it were nothing.

…but my stomach was turning and my heart was swelling in pride.

"Are we going to the pool?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you kidding?" I said, smiling. "We're going to the **beach.**"

* * *

I unchained my stallion, my vehicle of choice:

My red bike.

I sat down and offered a hand to Haruhi.

"Wanna share the seat?"

Haruhi turned a soft shade of pink that was absolutely adorable.

Then she turned into Haruhi again.

"Give your brigade leader a good ride!" She announced.

She then sat herself behind me, her warm front side pressing closely against my backside. A feeling of strange warmth filled me as she wrapped her arms around me and her legs curled in.

"Let's go," Haruhi said loudly, her soft breath ticklish to my neck.

I did as I was told.

The funniest thing about me bringing Haruhi to the beach was the utter fact that the nearest beach was three hours away, in a car.

I pedaled on and on, laughing and smiling as Haruhi told me jokes and stories.

We stopped a few times, one for ice cream, another because Haruhi's short shorts had bunched up, and another time because my legs were sore.

Okay, we stopped a lot, but never to get gas.

We had taken the residential roads, winding and winding through them until we got farther and farther away from the city, into the suburbs, then into estates with large gates and houses the size of two of mine.

We moved further away from that too, riding near strange narrow roads and cutting through alleys. The land soon became flatter and lower, and hills were abundant. For about an hour we rode at the side of a road, gazing at landscape that seemed to swallow us.

* * *

When we did get to the beach, it was sunset. We had departed at 12:13 in the afternoon and had arrived at 7:24.

We sat at a small gas station, where it was completely isolated (minus the station clerk).

"Man, that was a lot of work," I laughed, half-panting for breath.

Haruhi shrugged and reached at her shirt…

…and pulled it clean off, revealing a blue bikini.

I blinked, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"You said to bring a swimming suit, so I am swimming!"

Haruhi giggled because I probably looking like a total pervert, sitting on a bench overlooking a beautiful beach, gaping and gawking at a beautiful girl who had just shed her shirt in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt.

"You don't mind if I get shirtless this time, don't you?" I asked, winking.

Haruhi blinked, remembering the awkward incidence in which I had answered the door to her not wearing a shirt.

"Um, hell yeah."

* * *

_Just 1 minute later, Haruhi and I were covered head to toe in water, she in her bikini, me in nothing but my trunks._

_

* * *

_

I admired Haruhi in her blue bikini, as she giggled and swam and shot water at me.

I was half-hoping she was admiring my white and blue checkered boxer trunks.

Just seeing Haruhi in the dying sunlight, smiling and laughing and having fun, made me feel like I had won something Masashi never had.

Haruhi's real heart.

* * *

Soon, the sun set, and the earth was still. The sky was indigo, and stars dotted it like freckles.

Haruhi and I had lain down on the sand, right next to each other, not a word spoken for a while. Her warm body radiated heat to mine. All that could be heard was the gentle crashing of waves and the soft-spoken breaths we shared.

Finally, Haruhi spoke.

"Kyon, why'd you suddenly decide to take me to the beach?"

I closed my eyes.

"It was nothing, really."

She shifted in confusion.

"I mean, you make spontaneous decisions like this all the time, every day." I continued. "I just wanted to know… what a typical day in the life of Haruhi Suzumiya was like."

Haruhi took a deep breath.

I scooted closer to her, and after a second, her warm cheek was pressed against my chest, and we had our arms around each other.

Her eyes drifted to the stars.

"…how about I tell you what my life is like."

Haruhi took another deep breath, and then spoke.

"I wake up in the morning, feeling revved for a new day. I zip on over to the bathroom and wash my face and etcetera, and then go down for breakfast. There I am not greeted by my mother, who sits proudly in her brand-name crap, reading a newspaper. I eat something and then pack lunch. When I put on my shoes about to leave the door, my mother would speak something about me being more responsible and that I should live up to her expectations." She closed her eyes. "I mean, that's just the beginning."

"You pretend you are fearless in public," I whispered into her hair. "You speak with seemingly undying confidence and uplift people's spirits. But the truth is…"

"…I'm hurting inside."

There was silence then.

"All people truly strive for in life…" She whispered. "…is to be loved."

I held her closer then.

"My father was the one person I looked up to," Haruhi said softly. "And I always wanted to do better in everything I did, because I loved him. I had long realized that I would never meet my mother's expectations."

"All people want is to be loved…" I repeated. "Do you want to be loved?"

Haruhi shifted, and soon, her figure was over mine, her face over mine.

"For some strange reason, I already feel like I am."

I felt a pull, something indescribable and warm, overcome me.

Without hesitation, I pulled her in gently and kissed her.

Her lips still tasted like watermelon lip gloss. They way her lips moved, up and down, caressing mine…

…something felt… magical.

But nothing really does sound as magical as making out on a beach, does it?

* * *

Haruhi and I were sitting by the gas station again, sipping Cokes and thinking about each other.

It was 11:00 in the evening, and I knew Haruhi's mom was going to murder me.

"Man, it's a 7 hour trip home on my bike," I groaned. "Maybe more."

Haruhi grunted.

She walked into the gas station as I stared into the sky, looking at the stars, which seemed even brighter than before.

Haruhi walked out of the gas station with the clerk.

I blinked. "What's going on?"

"Kyon, meet my cousin, Yoshi." Haruhi said, smiling.

Yoshi had thick peroxide-orange hair, a crooked nose, and a lopsided smile.

"Wassup, dude?"

"Um… nothing much, I guess…" I mumbled.

"Yoshi's shift just let out, and he could totally give us a ride home." Haruhi said.

Yoshi lifted his car keys and I stared in total disbelief and happiness.

* * *

_Haruhi's head was leaning on my shoulder as Yoshi drove us back home. I could feel her warm figure moving as she breathed, sleeping in silence._

_"I love you, Haruhi." I whispered into her ear._

_Haruhi, being Haruhi, suddenly woke up and kissed me._

* * *

Just as Yoshi dropped me off at my house, Haruhi popped out to give me a good… morning kiss.

"I thought I should give this to you…" She whispered, digging into her shorts pocket.

She pulled out a picture.

We stood underneath a streetlight, looking at the picture together.

"That is my father," Haruhi whispered, her forehead buried into my chest.

…what was ironic was…

"You look a lot like him."

I smiled and laughed softly.

Haruhi reached up and pulled me into her, and she kissed me again.

That kiss was better than all of the other ones combined.

"Kyon, I didn't say it earlier, but…" She paused. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Yoshi beeped his car horn.

"We gotta get you home before Aunty M. tears you up," He called.

Haruhi nodded and turned to me, smiling.

She kissed me yet again.

After that, she bounced away, into Yoshi's car, leaving me flabbergasted.

"…I cannot get enough of those watermelon kisses." I said to myself.

* * *

_The Eighth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_I love her._

_

* * *

_**AN:**

**Finally, yo! **

**Man, this is almost over, too. :D**

**But do not fret! My new IchiRuki story, 'Perfectly Imperfect', is coming out along with 'K-ON! Revise!'!**

**You will have a lot to read! XD**

'**Perfectly Imperfect Clip'**

**

* * *

**

_Let me tell you something, girl._

_You know Ichigo Kurosaki? Yeah? _

…

_So you know him._

_Are you sure you know him? I highly doubt that._

…

_Yeah, he is dating Midori._

…

_Mmm… so you know that he's that freshman that rocked Karakura High._

…_._

_You're right._

_What you don't know, girl…_

… _is that Ichigo Kurosaki is dating Midori…_

…_and Kiyoko, and Chiyuki, and Ami, and Etsuko, and Hana…_

…_and Rin, and Miu, and Youko._

_And maybe I missed a few girls._

…

_You think that's absurd?_

_Well, girl…_

_You've obviously never met someone like Ichigo Kurosaki._

_He will never, ever, get caught._

_

* * *

**Hope you got interested! XD**_

**Next Chapter:**

**The Ninth Truth of Haruhi Suzmiya**


	10. All I Wanted

**~The Ninth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Or**

**~All I Wanted: Open Space!~**

**AN:**

**Well, folks we are nearing the end of our epic story. XD**

**I really don't know where my FanFiction career is going anymore. I am so busy lately, and trying to find time to write and post is a hassle. Plus the fact that my new BLEACH story wasn't really thought through. Ugh.**

**Anyway, that doesn't mean I'm not going to abandon this story in its near-end. Let's see it through!**

**(P.S: 'All I Wanted' is by Paramore)**

**

* * *

**The days flew by so fast that I always think that that day Haruhi and I first made out on the beach is yesterday. Every moment we spend together is precious, and every word between us cherished. Haruhi's mother now ignores me when I pick Haruhi up, and my own Dad is proud of me to a creepy point in my accomplishment of finally truly dating Haruhi.

Haruhi and I have kind-of… leveled up throughout the weeks. From the strange making-out session, to basic hugging. Then holding hands to long embraces. Then cheek kisses. Then nose kisses. Then kisses. Then couch kisses.

Love makes people do many strange things AND feel very strange things.

For example, it drives people crazy at night, making them thinking endlessly about the one they love. Love makes people broke. Love makes people forgetful. Love makes people forget summer homework.

Now that I think about it, Love Changes Everything.

Nothing can truly stay the same.

* * *

I've noticed recently that whenever I'm with Haruhi, the multi-colored cloud phenomenon that warns me of pre-open spaces has appeared more and more frequently. I now see polka-dotted clouds, gold, silver, and bronze clouds, not to mention clouds colored like rainbows.

Open space is probably the most horrifying picture I could ever imagine in my head.

Haruhi would subconsciously destroy everything… just because she drove herself to.

Love makes people do crazy things.

In Haruhi's case, it could drive her to exterminate mankind.

* * *

"Kyon…" Haruhi mumbled, shuffling. "Quit hogging the blanket."

It was 3:34 in the morning, and Haruhi had crashed at my house due to the fact her Mom was out of town. We had ended up watching movies till recently, pigging out on popcorn and arguing over the best movie we had watched. Time passed really fast.

I was trying to get to sleep, but Haruhi, who had stubbornly lain with me, was pulling the fluffy purple blanket.

"We've done all the fighting we can on this freaking love seat," I said, laughing softly. "Just accept the fact I'm warm and you are slightly less warm."

Haruhi cuddled in closer to me, her face radiating heat around my neck area. We lay on our sides, facing each other.

I kissed her forehead and fixed her hair.

"Now let's go to sleep, okay?"

Haruhi pouted, but she kissed my collarbone (It was close to her lips) and nodded.

"But… before I sleep…" She paused. "Can we talk? Just a little bit, at least?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Haruhi paused and thought. "Well… um… Kyon…" She said, almost anxiously. "What… what do you think Mikuru-chan, Nagato and Koizumi are going to think about us dating?"

"I think they'll be fine with it," I said, sure of it.

Haruhi pressed her palm against my chest, protected by only a thin white t-shirt.

"Lately, life's been like a dream for me," Haruhi whispered. "I'm happy, it's summer, and… I have you."

I stroked her hair. "Trust me. The feeling is mutual."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her even closer, and took a deep breath of her watermelon scent.

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you more," She insisted.

The exchange lasted for a few minutes until Haruhi said the most surprising thing.

"What if…" Haruhi said, her breath heating up my chest. "What if we could be like this… forever? Just us? What if…" She paused. "What if you and I lasted for eternity? What if we could love each other and nothing in this world could stop us?"

My heart sank. Oh no.

"Haruhi… I like the world the way it is," I decided. "I love you, despite this world. So why would we need to remove it in order for me to love you? I already do."

Haruhi pulled away a little. I flinched.

"Are you saying a world with just me and you would be incomplete?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I would never think that. But…" I paused. "I love you, just here. We can live on."

Haruhi snorted as if she were still unconvinced. I bit my lip in anxiety.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" I coaxed, bribing her with a soft kiss.

Haruhi gave in. "Fine… but you and I need to talk more like this." She said, with a sharp seriousness.

I smiled held her close. "Just shut up and sleep already."

She obeyed me.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, Haruhi wasn't with me.

I blinked in confusion, wondering where she could've gone. It was already 12:23 in the afternoon, actually, and I could smell my Dad cooking in the kitchen.

I got up and stumbled into the kitchen.

To my surprise, my little sister and Haruhi were sitting at the table, laughing and smiling as they talked.

"Oh, morning sleepyhead!" My sister greeted.

"_Imouto…_" I mumbled, almost embarrassed.

"I've decided I want to call your sister To-chan, because you always refer to her as _imouto." _ Haruhi said quickly.

The newly christened To-Chan smiled at me and nodded.

Dad was cooking stir fry at the stove, which smelled amazing.

"Hey," I greeted, standing next to him and yawning.

Dad turned and I actually saw his face.

He was crying.

"Huh…?" I mumbled, confused.

"How was your first night with a girl?" Dad asked bluntly. "Enjoyable or what?"

I turned red on every square inch of my body. "N-NO! It wasn't like that!"

Dad blinked. "It wasn't?"

"We basically, literally… just slept together." I said defensively. "…and I'm satisfied."

Dad blanked out, forgetting to stir the stir fry.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

That afternoon, Haruhi dragged me to her house.

"I want you to actually see the insides of it," Haruhi insisted.

I said nothing. Haruhi didn't know about the whole I-fought-my-alternate-reality-self-in-your-house-recently situation. I decided to play along with her.

I walked into her house, and it looked exactly the same.

The same fancy flourishes, carpeted staircase, and jade vase in the corner of the living room.

I noticed some new things too.

"A… piano?" I said, surprised. "You play piano?"

Haruhi looked at me and smiled. "And violin. Very upper-class, no?"

She took my hand and dragged me to the basement, where she pointed out boxes full of her mom's makeup and Haruhi's old toys.

I giggled when I saw her baby pictures.

Everything was so perfect.

When Haruhi finally brought me up to her bedroom, I realized how breathtaking the situation was.

I was boyfriend.

She was girlfriend.

She and me in bedroom.

No parents.

I turned beet red as Haruhi had me explore every nook and cranny of her polka-dotted wallpaper room. I even stepped on a bra she had accidentally left on the floor.

My heart would not stop racing.

* * *

"So, that's my house." Haruhi said, laying back into her bed with me.

I nodded, my eyes fixated upon the numerous glo-in-the-dark stars and planets Haruhi had pasted to her ceiling.

"I want you to know more about me," Haruhi said. "And…" She said, leaning into me. "I want to know you best, out of anyone in this world."

The hilarious thought of Nagato probably knowing everything about me flashed in my head, but I smiled at Haruhi nonetheless.

I gave her a little kiss.

She kissed me.

I guess that's how it started.

* * *

Our kisses progressed. Our bodies were meshed together. Our limbs intertwined.

Suddenly, something like fire rushed in me. I wanted to… well…

…_do her._

I felt so ready. I'm not joking.

Suddenly, Haruhi said the scariest thing I had ever heard into my ear.

"_Kyon, all I want is you."_

My heart almost stopped beating.

_I hadn't bothered to look out the window._

_I did then._

_The clouds were every color imaginable._

Suddenly, something like a bubble surrounded Haruhi's body, trapping me along with it. It was bright and yellow.

Haruhi didn't say anything. The world around us started to shake.

Her grip around my body tightened, and I felt cold and horrified. It was happening.

If Haruhi was mad, she could destroy the world.

If she was in love… she could destroy everything as we know it.

I saw white. And then I saw nothing.

* * *

"_Kyon!" _

My eyes half-opened wearily as I looked up. My head was laid upon a hard surface.

Concrete.

I saw Haruhi staring back at me, her golden eyes beautiful and shining. It was all I could see.

She was excited. Yet scared.

"You need to see this."

I sat up, confused.

What I saw was this.

I was lying on Haruhi's bedroom floor, looking at the ceiling. When I sat up and looked out the window, I saw nothing. Absolutely, positively, nothing. White was all.

I rushed to open Haruhi's bedroom door, and it was the same.

White.

"Holy…" I muttered in disbelief.

"Kyon, what's going on?" Haruhi asked me.

"…I have no idea." I whispered.

There was nothing. I could see miles and miles of white, stretching like endless plains.

There was no sound except for the sound of Haruhi and I talking. The slightest movement we made that shuffled our clothes was loud.

Haruhi held me from behind.

"Kyon…" She whispered. "I… I think we are the only people left."

The truth bit me hard.

I turned around in a mixed feeling of sorrow and acceptance.

"At least…" I whispered. "I'm stuck with you, and not anybody else."

Haruhi smiled and kissed my nose. I tried to smile, but I felt like my heart stopped inside.

I loved Haruhi. I loved her so much.

…but that didn't I didn't love my family and other friends too.

_What is Haruhi to you, Kyon?_

Nagato's question sat heavy in my mind.

Haruhi pushed me up against her bed, her legs wrapped around my torso. I immediately snapped back into reality. Hot and beautiful reality.

I was kind of scared about how bold she was. _Pop, pop, pop _went my shirt buttons.

"Haruhi…" I whispered. "Listen."

Haruhi said nothing; she leaned in and pushed herself against me, giving me an intense kiss. My eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets. She ran her hand softly against my chest and stomach.

"Haruhi…" I tried to say.

But the words couldn't come out.

Haruhi got me on the bed.

God, I'm so pathetic. She was initiating everything.

I had no shirt on. Haruhi was still fully clothed.

It was kind of getting awkward. But it was still sexy.

"Kyon," She whispered. "Isn't this perfect? Just you and I, forever?"

I looked at her. "What about food, and water, and-"

"I just looked in my closet. It's a giant Wal-Mart sort of place in there," Haruhi said, stopping kissing me and thinking about the strangeness of her statement.

Damn. Only Haruhi would think about putting a Wal-Mart in her closet.

"Just you and I, Kyon…" Haruhi continued, kissing me again.

Her hands ran across me. I was blushing so badly.

"Haruhi," I finally said. "I love you… but…"

Haruhi blinked and stopped kissing me.

_I love you _and _but _should never be in the same sentence.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she backed away from me, her eyes filling with tears.

I felt the ground shake.

"Kami-sama," I mumbled.

I looked out the window.

"SHIT!"

Time giants. Everywhere. Holy crap, she was creating a closed space in her completed open space.

"…but I don't need to be with you for an eternity to be forced to love you the way I do." I continued hastily. "I'll love you even when we have problems on Earth, even when we can't spend 24/7 together."

Haruhi looked at me, still shocked.

"Nothing can change my love for you, Haruhi."

I stood up from the bed and stumbled over to her, wrapping my arms around her trembling body.

**GEEZ. Having a girlfriend that can destroy the world if I broke up with her or if I made out with her too much is pretty hard to handle.**

Haruhi hugged me back.

I saw white, and then nothing.

* * *

I woke up on a soft surface, feeling warm.

I sat up quickly.

"What the hell…?" Someone muttered.

I looked to my side. It was Haruhi, who was pushed off a couch we both happened to be lying on.

OMG. My couch!

"Sorry!" I said quickly, helping her back onto the couch gently.

Haruhi was wearing her orange t-shirt that she wore when we slept together on the coach recently.

….a time paradox?

I looked her in the eye and she stared at me back.

"…that 'you and me forever together only' thing never happened, right?" Haruhi said bluntly.

I nodded. "Although…" I said, smiling and pulling her in.

"…that doesn't mean we can't be together tonight, right?"

Haruhi smiled and kissed me.

* * *

_The Ninth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_She loves me too._

**AN**

**I think this chapter flew by really quickly.**

** Sorry for the late update. I have tons of work due.**

**Next Chapter**

**You and I**


	11. Never Let This Go

**~The Tenth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Or **

**~Never Let This Go~**

**AN:**

**Well, folks… it's coming to an end. :D**

**Second to the last chapter… I feel like this story was a great warmup. As in, I am planning to start writing another Haruhi Suzumiya fic soon, entitled 'The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya'. Well… the title is in the works. **

**Well, I going to be super busy writing soon, updating 3 stories at a time. (Smile for Me [Bleach IchiRuki], K-ON! Revise! [K-ON!, Multiple Pairings. No yuri.], and hopefully The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya [Haruhi Suzumiya Series, Mainly Kyon/Haruhi, one sided Nagato/Kyon and Asahina/Kyon.])**

**By the way, after reading 'Meet the Suzumiyas' , the most popular Haruhi fanfic of all time, I've studied and improved my writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and check out my new one… and let's see if we can beat the number of reviews for 'Meet the Suzumiyas!'**

**[Never Let this Go is a song by Paramore too. XD]**

**

* * *

** The rest of summer flashed by like a corny, Disney-spawned dream. No, I didn't learn to believe in myself or anything like that, but the simple fact that I had Haruhi got me up in the mornings and to bed and night made my summer like a bad, predictable romance movie. After the whole open space dilemma a couple weeks ago, things were going completely smooth. Haruhi even forgot the whole thing after a day, courtesy of Nagato, as I inferred.

There were days where Haruhi was busy, and there were days when I was busy. Haruhi's mom was dragging her places all of a sudden, and I was completely thrown off by my Dad's sudden decision to make me help out at the family shop once a week. I hated the days when I would stand at my Dad's auto shop register, waiting in the torturing summer heat for the day to end. Those days felt like years and years.

But the next day, I would see Haruhi, and I would feel happy again.

It occurred to me that for once, Haruhi was being very lenient with the other brigade members, actually allowing them to enjoy their break. There was little to no mention of the SOS-dan in our conversations, which really surprised me. I often thought of Nagato, Koizumi and Asahina-san, wondering if they were watching or recording my dates and afternoons with Haruhi.

In fact, as the summer progressed, I noticed Haruhi was dropping the 'tsun' in 'tsundere', and she was really cute when she was happy. I liked how Haruhi wasn't yelling at me for once, and how she smiled with me. Suzumiya Haruhi was becoming an average, beautiful and happy girl. Who was also my girlfriend.

…or so I thought.

Soon, I found myself standing in front of my closet, staring at my North High uniform in utter disbelief. It was a day until school started, and my mom had so graciously prepared my uniform in a way that it looked new, crisp and fresh. I, however, was not particularly amused with the thought of having to go back to school. I wanted to keep talking to Haruhi all day forever.

I sighed and walked over to my school bag, abandoned in the corner of my room for weeks. It was dusty and smelly with neglect. I rolled my eyes and looked inside. Pencils, check… pen, check… wait… what is this notebook?

I pulled it out of my bag and my eyes widened.

**OH CRAP.**

I had completely forgotten about the summer homework!

I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call Haruhi.

My phone vibrated in my hand. Gah. She had beaten me to it.

"Have you done your summer homework, Kyon?" Haruhi asked as soon as I flipped my phone open.

"I was just going to talk about that to you!"I said. "I haven't got it done!"

"Well…" Haruhi said, thinking for a moment. "I'll be over in a while. Just hang on tight."

* * *

About half an hour later, I was sitting with Haruhi in my room, tapping my pencil absentmindedly on the notebook paper, staring at nothing in particular. The loudest sound in the room was my alarm clock ticking, and I had absolutely no clue what to write down. What were 10 things I learned about Haruhi over the summer?

"Well… do you have anything?" Haruhi asked, coming in close to me as we sat on the floor.

Haruhi was looking very cute that day. She wore a white hoodie with a bright orange tank top beneath it, along with her pair of short denim shorts and Domo flip-flops. The look of the shorts and flip-flops was absolutely nostalgic; reminiscent of the day Haruhi and I were on the beach. My mind almost blanked for a second at the thought of the feeling of her lips.

Haruhi tapped my shoulder, confused, and I snapped back to reality, trying my best not to blush intensely.

"Well, I obviously have had a bunch of meaningful memories and experiments concerning you, but I have no idea what to put down on paper that a teacher would appreciate reading and find appropriate." I said in my defense.

Yikes! Did I just say that out loud?

Haruhi blushed super hard, and her she frowned and pouted the way her Ultra Director half did. I found myself smiling at the cuteness of it all.

"Baka!" Haruhi yelped, not looking directly at me. "Why would you even consider writing our… our… _romantic escapades _down for a freaking school essay?"

_Romantic escapades, _huh…

"What was something new you noticed about me this summer?" Haruhi asked, trying to get us back on track.

"Well… you're not as tsundere anymore." I said pointblank.

Haruhi gave me a death glare that made my life flash before my eyes. To reassure myself, I recalled our numerous _romantic escapades _(Damn, it's growing on me!) so that I would remember Haruhi loved me too much to kill me, in my own humble opinion. I mean, our _romantic escapades _are so memorable! Like the time we experimented French-kissing like in the movies and I almost choked on Haruhi's...- Ah, good times…

"Stop thinking about dirty stuff and pay attention, Kyon!" Haruhi snapped.

Damn, she knows me so well. I looked at her honestly. What did I learn about her over the summer, huh…

"I found out you are a C-Cup going D-Cup." That was a fact I had discovered during one of my failed _romantic excursions, _which almost resulted in my getting thrown out of Haruhi's window.

Several seconds later, I had a throbbing red handprint on my face. I sighed and shook my head.

"I take back the tsundere thing." I murmured.

Haruhi fumed at me. "Jeez, Kyon…" She mumbled, blushing cutely. "Are you ready to be serious now?"

I sighed.

"The first undeniable fact about you is that when you aren't happy, nobody is."

Haruhi looked at me in surprise. "Seriously?" She asked, blushing.

I nodded and jotted that idea down in my notebook… what else…

"Well, it really occurred to me this summer that you are a **girl**, if you get what I'm saying. I mean, with how you can be sensitive and all…"

Haruhi said nothing girlishly twirled her hair with her finger.

"Also… you are really popular with the guys, but you didn't and don't really care about it."

"You're flattering me, Kyon!" Haruhi mumbled nervously.

I reinstated the changing tsundere thing.

After a few seconds, I noticed Haruhi was clutching her own summer journal to her chest. I wondered what was inside for a moment. Was it possible she poured out all her romantic woes involving me into that very book? Was it possible she wrote down her every secret concerning her feelings towards me on those cheap notebook pages?

"Haruhi, what did you write about me?" I asked, curious.

Haruhi looked up at me and gave me a shy smile. "A few things…"

She handed me the notebook and I flipped to the front page. In front of me was a numerical list of 1-10. They were the facts about me.

I took a nervous breath and read Haruhi's super-neat hiragana.

**1. Kyon can be a total jerk sometimes, but…**

**2.**…**in reality, he has a golden heart. He's like a guy with a golden heart covered by a layer of cold steel.**

**3. Kyon cares about me. He let me stay over at his house a while.**

**4. Kyon is pretty corny. He watched a meteor shower with me the other night. It was corny, but… effective.**

** does strange things on the computer sometimes. I blame puberty.  
**

** always thinks about others before himself. **

** is really thoughtful.**

**8.I'm sure Kyon loves me, and I love him.**

** makes my days happy.**

** is the only guy I could ever love.**

I blinked after I read the list. AWWW!

I grabbed Haruhi and held her close. We lay there, on the floor, as I stroked her hair affectionately and cuddled with her. I knew she liked me back, but I had no idea she returned my feeling s this much. Reading that list was the real beginning of it all. Geez, if this was me from the past, I'd be denying everything.

No way I'd do that now. I'm super boyfriend Kyon.

"It's pretty corny, isn't it?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"It's great," I said. "I personally love it."

Haruhi blushed and pulled me closer to her. I happily obliged.

After several seconds of thought, I found myself with a completed list of truths of Haruhi Suzumiya, 9 of which you have read.

* * *

I sat at my desk at school, feeling really depressed.

I stared out the window, feeling uber depressed. I felt like I was wasting my life at high school and that I should just drop out and play when my bones could still handle it. I sighed as I stared at the bright post-summer sky, which was still lined with clouds. As I stared on, I noticed the clouds changing color.

It was pretty rapid. Each second that passed by a new cloud color arose.

Along each of those seconds, I each a loud footstep down the hall.

_Tap, tap, tap._

With each footstep, I found myself smiling wider and wider.

The classroom door slid open and the entire class impulsively turned its head to see Haruhi Suzumiya strut in.

I was amazed. Haruhi had oh-so-graciously put her hair up in a ponytail for me that morning as a back to school present. I smiled as she approached her desk, conveniently seated behind me. I could see that Haruhi was as confident as ever as she stepped closer towards her desk.

For some reason, everybody in the classroom was staring at us. Whispers filled the room. I blinked and looked around. What was going on?

Haruhi tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her.

Her golden eyes made my heart skip a beat. Those freaking beautiful golden eyes, a million times brighter than any star or the sun. Those eyes could brighten up the world in a split second.

"Good morning, Haruhi." I said, beaming.

That's when Haruhi leaned in and kissed me square upon the lips, in front of the whole class; her hands behind her back. It felt great, but I felt like my head was about to explode into a billion and one different chunks. The familiar taste of watermelon filled my mouth, sweeter than ever. I eventually gave up and pulled her in, my arms wrapped around her waist. When she pulled away about a good 10 seconds later, the entire class was silent.

Haruhi looked me square in the eye again. "Good morning, Kyon."

In case you didn't know, it's a BIG NO-NO to kiss in public in Japan. I was proud of myself, partially. I could feel my masculinity points get a huge bump up.

"So, I guess this means something finally happened between you two this summer," The giant idiot Taniguchi said, staring at us from across the room. He had stated the obviously obvious.

"Finally?" I asked, confused.

Kunikida looked at me and smiled at the sight of Haruhi taking her seat behind me, energized.

"Kyon, everybody's been waiting for you to make out, you know." He said a matter-of-factly, and then laughed. "I guess nobody expected it that literally."

Suddenly, a chorus of fangirl squeals filled the classroom.

"That was so cute!" Some girl yelped.

"Finally, it happens!" Another squealed. "Ahh, I forgot my camera!"

"What a delayed reaction," Haruhi said from behind me.

Although she sounded pissed, I could tell she was smiling.

* * *

When homeroom, the last period of the day, ended, I was expecting to actually walk with Haruhi to the clubroom. I imagined gaining a superior level-up in my status in the Brigade. I was going to rub it in Koizumi's face and see if Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky himself would frown when I got a million points from the Ultra Director herself.

"I have day-duty," Haruhi said to me, her face looking like she thought I knew that already.

I facepalmed and sighed, and Haruhi simply laughed at me. I grudgingly started walking to the clubroom, disappointed that my asking to be promoted in the brigade was delayed. Eventually, I shrugged the disappointment off like a real man and began to walk with pride with the clubroom.

That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

When I turned around, I saw that it was Koizumi. He still had his signature smile plastered onto his face, and he seemed extra delighted for some reason.

"I observed that the clouds have been turning numerous colors lately," Koizumi said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I've noticed it too."

"I can only assume…" He said quickly. "…I can only assume something finally happened between you and our precious brigade leader over the summer."

"Well… y-you can say that," I said, blushing.

Dammit! I had never thought about what the SOS-dan would think about my new relationship with Haruhi! I never realized that it would come out soon, and it wouldn't be just Haruhi's and my business, but it would soon become the business of Koizumi, Nagato, and Asahina-san alike.

I blinked. Did Asahina-san ever know that this was going to happen?

"Did you know that this year, the summer heat was perfectly warm and the breeze was perfectly constant on certain days?" Koizumi said, looking out the window absentmindedly. "Some days, especially Wednesdays, were excruciatingly hot. And then it would turn normal again the next day."

Wednesdays were the days Dad forced me to work his shop. I smiled a little.

"I had no idea," I said honestly.

Koizumi walked over and patted my shoulder. "I hope you realize that the world is literally resting on your shoulders alone. You have the choices to make that can make or break time and space and life in general."

"I know, I've already encountered technical difficulties…" I mumbled.

And with that, Koizumi and I walked off to the SOS-dan clubroom, changing the topic to small talk. Koizumi started with a humble 'How's the Weather?'.

When Koizumi and I got to the clubroom, I felt an extremely cooling aura fill me. I felt so chill all of a sudden, remembering days I spent in there fondly. It was actually really relaxing sometimes, with Koizumi and I just playing board games, Nagato reading a novel in another language, Asahina-san preoccupying herself, and Haruhi simply messing around on the computer.

I wondered then why I ever complained about the SOS-dan in the first place.

"Kyon-kun!"

My eyes refocused and I saw the cheery Asahina-san run up to me. I felt a smile run across my face. Asahina's… assets had developed over the summer, in a very noticeable way. I felt my eyebrows raise and my mouth curve upwards.

Wait… wait! What am I thinking? I have Haruhi now!

"It's been a long time!" I said, smiling at her fondly.

Asahina-san smiled and nodded. And then she pushed me out into the hallway to speak.

I wasn't the least bit surprised at this point.

"Over the summer… there was a superbly unexpected time flux." She said, nervously.

My eyebrows cocked. "Um… I thought that Haruhi would be happy when we dated. Is she not satisfied or something?"

"No, no, it wasn't anything negative at all!" Asahina-san countered quickly.

"Eh?"

"It seems the evening Suzumiya-san and you officially became a couple, she wished that she could experience the entire year previous to your dating again, just so she could laugh at how stupid she looked when she failed with attempting to confess to you." Asahina paused. "And, as expected, Suzumiya-san fell asleep and unknowingly used a classified technology to travel back in time and do just that. In a mere 5 hours of sleep she dreamt she was reliving a whole year, which she did."

I blinked and sighed. "I'm still subliminally underestimating her powers, aren't I?" I mumbled to myself.

"Anyway, Kyon-kun, you've made her truly happy." Asahina-san said reassuringly. "Just… watch out. You now have the world's fate resting on your shoulders."

I looked at her in disbelief. She had quoted Koizumi unknowingly.

"Ah, it's going to be tough…" I said to her earnestly. "…but I'll try my best to keep Haruhi content."

Asahina-san smiled and walked back into the room with me.

"I'm getting some juice," Koizumi announced as we entered. "Does anyone want to tag along?"

"I will!" Asahina-san said.

Although I knew that the two didn't really agree with or trust each other fully, I watched them walk out together with an indescribable friendly fervor. I could tell they were simply giving me my chance to speak with Nagato alone, simply because she wouldn't do something rash like dragging me out to the hallway.

At last I was with the last brigade member I knew I had to converse with: Nagato Yuki. It occurred to me then the last conversation I had with her was before I fought Masashi Takaou, my parallel universe self. She had supplied me with weapons critical to my survival and winning, and she had planned the whole attack herself.

I had a lot to owe to Nagato.

I immediately walked over to Nagato and stood in front of her. She looked up from the book she was reading, slowly and surely. Our eyes locked.

"…thank you, Nagato."

I bowed low, to show her great respect. Nagato's facial expression didn't change as usual, but I could feel her appreciation. I bowed for a while, as I realized that I probably wouldn't have had the chance to date Haruhi without her assistance.

"The actions and procedures I took were all critical for the future studying of Suzumiya Haruhi," Nagato said simply. "The Entity views her as the one subject that would be the most significant of all, as her potential for unlocking the key to auto-evolution has slowly arisen this summer, due to you." She paused and looked up at me sincerely. "I personally also felt the need for you two to admit emotions that could shape the world for the better."

I nodded. "I really wouldn't have made it this far if you hadn't assisted me. Again, thank you."

Nagato nodded slowly and spoke again. "You have the world on your shoulders now."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Ugh.

First, _you made God smile. _And then, _you have the world on your shoulders now._ Kyon, what the hell have you gotten yourself into, dating a girl that could create or destroy a world in a couple of hours? What have you done, falling for the girl you once so found annoying and pissy and then finding her the most beautiful thing alive?

That's when Koizumi and Asahina-san came back with 1,2,3,4…

…5 juice boxes in their hands.

Behind them was none other than the watermelon-scented, ponytailed, irreplaceable Suzumiya Haruhi.

…_what have you gotten yourself into, Kyon?_

After several seconds of thought, I answered myself.

I smiled and walked over to Haruhi.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning into hello kiss her. Just to piss Koizumi off and show off a little.

I closed my eyes and awaited impact, I leaned forward and my heart beat faster. I could almost no longer feel Haruhi's warm body beneath me. Man, she was like, limbo-ing. Did she want me to kiss her on the table, in front of all these people? Man, Haruhi, you are so amazing.

That's when my lips made contact.

…with the table.

I opened my eyes as I heard Asahina-san giggle and Koizumi snicker at me.

I stood up and stared at them, my patented _Kyon's Having a __**WTF? **__Moment _face shining. I could see Asahina-san blushing and giggling at me. Koizumi had a smug smirk plastered onto his face. And I could've sworn that I actually saw Nagato's pseudo-apathetic face bare a small smile. The only person not smiling in that picture was…

…Haruhi herself.

_"What the hell was that, idiot?"_

I blinked. "Wha-?" I asked, totally confused.

Haruhi frowned and me and turned to face the window. She looked as if she was ready to give an epic and touching motivational speech, with her hair flying back in the wind. I could almost hear the piano and violin duet play in the background. I stared, simply not knowing what to say. Haruhi cleared her throat and began the speech.

"Kyon, although our relations are considerably closer nowadays," She said, her voice cracking at the words 'relations' and 'closer'. "When we are attending SOS-dan club activities, our previous roles in the club will remain the same, our senpai-kohai relationship still existing."

Haruhi coughed, not facing me. I could tell she was probably blushing all kinds of reds, because the clouds surrounding the sky by the window she was standing in front of were getting all colorful again. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Basically you're still the Ultra Director, and I'm just the dog?" I asked bluntly.

Haruhi whipped around, smiling the smile that made me melt all the time. "Exact-a-mundo, hombre!" She flashed me the peace sign as I stood there, shocked still.

"Two points!" She gave me generously.

_**STAB.**_

_NOTHING HAS REALLY CHANGED HERE, HAS THERE? _

I sighed and dragged myself back to my chair, ready to go sulk in a corner.

"I don't understand what's going on, my lovely Ultra Director." Koizumi said, just wanting to further depress me. "What is your new relationship with Kyon here?"

That caught Haruhi. _A-HA! So she hadn't explained it out loud yet!_

I winced as she bumped her thigh into a table corner, thrown completely off guard. She was extremely flustered, and she gave a small squeal that was undoubtedly _deredere. _I grinned to myself and rolled my eyes as Haruhi stood up straight and attempted to recollect her thoughts.

"Ahem…" She coughed, turning pink. "Well, um… Kyon and I are… uh…"

The words would not come out of Haruhi's mouth. I found my smile grow increasingly larger every second. I wanted to hear her admit it.

"Kyon and I… had to work on a summer project together," Haruhi concluded. I felt a stab.

"And that led to-?" Asahina-san herself prodded, seemingly wanting to hear Haruhi say it too.

I wasn't surprised. It was almost revenge for all the cosplaying Haruhi forced her into.

"And… that led to…" Haruhi paused and sighed. She gave up. "Kyon and I are dating, alright? But we are just superior and subordinate in the SOS-dan, nothing more or less."

I felt myself float into nirvana. That face Haruhi made when she admitted we were dating was so freaking CUTE!

…_what the hell is going on with me? I'm becoming a shojo-anime boyfriend… TT-TT_

"…whoa, Yuki-chan is smiling!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I snapped back into reality and everyone in the room turned to face her, but Nagato looked natural. As in, she had no expression in her face whatsoever.

Haruhi was officially the first person to catch her smiling.

I groaned and shook my head. If Nagato showed more emotion, every guy in the school would be after her. Geez, that stupid Entity of hers gets ridiculous. I would do anything to repay her assistance, and getting rid of that freaking Entity seems like the way to go.

"Well, anyway…" Haruhi said, sounded extra-exuberant. "Today is the SOS-dan's Back-To-School DDR Game Day!"

_DDR? _My mind processed. _DDR…_

_**HAH!**_

_**

* * *

**_I found myself standing outside the RaiGoGo arcade again, staring at the shop on the exact spot as that fateful day. I had been there exactly on the last day of school, when I accidentally took Haruhi to on a date here. I sighed and grimaced at the fact I should've already been going out with her then.

I didn't have enough balls back then.

When the SOS-dan entered the arcade, it almost fell silent. It seemed that most of the players were regulars, and a lot of them remember the beautiful girl who danced like crazy and the guy who called her his sister.

Whispers surrounded us as we walked to the vacant DDR machine in the center of the room, the tension rising like plumes of smoke.

"Did you and Suzumiya-san do something here, Kyon-kun?" Asahina-san asked me curiously. "Everybody's staring at you particularly."

I nodded honestly. "I guess you could say that."

Haruhi was the first person to step up on the machine again. She smiled and handed me her bag crudely, once again treating me like her freaking busboy. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the nostalgic feelings of being by that machine.

The sound of Haruhi's coin clunking into the machine seemed to slow down time. In no time flat, the DDR machine was surrounded by excited spectators and interested skeptical critics as Haruhi selected Max 300 in Heavy mode once again.

_Three, two, one…_

Haruhi's footwork was incredible. It surpassed that of world famous boxer Manny Pacquiao, in my opinion. The way she moved made it seem like friction was nothing, her thin school shoes' soles moving cooperatively on the arrows as if dancing to the song was absolutely easy… which it was everything but.

People started cheering and hooting again, and it lightened the mood.

At the end of the song, Haruhi jumped up and yelled…

"FOR THE SOS-DAN!"

I smiled to myself, and next to me Koizumi was clapping in appreciation and Asahina-san was giggling.

Soon, the other members tried the game. Koizumi got too into the game in my opinion, shaking his hips and flowing arrow to arrow too eagerly, like a freaking ballet dancer. The other guys in the arcade were very critical of him. But Koizumi didn't mind at all. With only an average score, he walked away smiling.

Next was Asahina-san. Haruhi forced her up on stage, with the secret motive of 'Advertising the SOS-dan'. The way Asahina-san danced was clumsy but so freaking MOE! People everywhere were taking pictures of the flustered girl clumsily stomp and miss the arrows, as she squealed and squeaked and moaned. She failed in the middle of the song, but Asahina-san seemed to be happy just to get off.

Next was Nagato. After watching DDR for probably the first time in her life, she learnt it like a pro. It was the same with when she learnt the guitar by reading a freaking pamphlet!

Nagato moved on the dance pad with almost robotic-like movements, as she flew on each arrow without breaking a sweat or smiling. She perfected the song she was playing, and everyone in the arcade wasn't quite sure what to think of Nagato. Haruhi, however, was so happy.

"Yuki-chan is so cool! She gets 10,000 points just for doing that." Haruhi said, giving a thumb of approval.

And then there was one.

I smiled and stared at the machine, clicking my tongue.

_She's my sister, retard._

The words burned in my brain. I felt determined.

* * *

"Well," Haruhi said expectantly. She stood next to me, her arms crossed. She was smiling very wide.

"It's your turn, Kyon."

I looked at her ponytail and gave in.

I gently took her hand and led her up to the pad next to me.

"I want to make up for my crappy attitude from last time," I said. "Let's dance, Haruhi."

Haruhi didn't say anything. She didn't look at me directly, but I could tell she was smiling widely as I selected God Knows as the song we would dance to. As the upbeat music started, I could already feel my heartbeat pace increase.

And then my feet broke into song, singing for the pure love of Haruhi.

I started moving like crazy, my feet hitting the arrows squarely and perfectly. I could hear myself laughing as the adrenaline pumped through me, the excitement in my body waiting to explode through the movement of my feet. Haruhi was laughing next to me too.

Everybody was laughing. Everything was going well.

And then I remembered again.

_She's my sister, retard._

After a quick turnaround move, I saw him.

The guy who had totally ruined that day, standing in the corner of the crowd. His nose was broken from the left side, and he had a vengeful smile on his lips.

* * *

Near the end of the song, exactly what I thought would happen happened.

"Your sister has a nice ass there!" The guy in the back said.

I grinned knowingly and finished the song.

Haruhi was mad next to me, pissed at the guy.

I led her by hand, through the crowd, as they parted like the Red Sea. I felt an intense need to be super-boyfriend Kyon for a second. I gingerly made my way up to the guy and smiled as he looked at me in confusion.

"Damn right she has a nice ass," I said honestly. "And… she's my girlfriend."

I slammed my fist into the right side of his nose, feeling the bone snap underneath my knuckle.

"_Holy crap, Kyon_!" Haruhi gasped.

I smiled at her confidently and ran out of the arcade with her, hand in hand.

* * *

We didn't stop running for a long time. We simply ran, our feet taking us in a direction we didn't know about, or even cared about. We didn't know where we were running, we didn't know when we were going to stop, and we didn't care.

We ran through streets and back alleys, through a patch of forest and through busy roads. When we got tired, we stopped for a moment to take a breath, and then burst into running again. Soon, I was behind Haruhi. She was dragging me, as the way it always had been. For the first time, I wanted to go where Haruhi was going; I wanted to do what she had planned.

When we did stop… when we stopped, we stood upon a hill Far East of town, near the road that eventually took you inland towards the country. We hiked up that hill, side by side, and for a long time, not a word was spoken. The path was overlooked by sakura trees both sides, and although the road was worn and the paving was crude, that walk with Haruhi is the one thing I could never forget about our relationship.

Finally, I spoke.

"Whenever I'm with you," I said quietly, bringing Haruhi's hand up to my chest. "My heart beats like this."

I laid her open palm over my heart, which was beating with adrenaline and admiration.

"That feeling is the best feeling in the world." I whispered. "No one but you can give it to me."

Haruhi looked up and me, flashing her bright smile at me. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, and then they clouded. Soon, she subsequently burst into a fit of tears. I was confused at first, but when I saw the amount of blush that covered her face, and when I heard her start to maniacally burst into tears while doing the mentioned, I realized.

I realized, for the first time, Haruhi was feeling like she'd found the strangeness of this world in a nutshell. She'd found out why a sensible guy like me was in love with a crazy, beautiful girl like her. Haruhi had solved the greatest mystery of them all.

Soon, we were at the top of the hill, and I was laughing crazily and crying like a baby too. Haruhi had pressed herself against my chest and I had pulled her in, and we looked absolutely crazy, just laughing and crying and loving. I could feel my nose drip, and I could feeling Haruhi's warm tears seep into my shirt, but none of that mattered.

I had Haruhi.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of an old door open.

_…screech…_

I looked up from the hysteria and saw what Haruhi and I were standing in front of.

It was an old-looking one-story condo. It was built mostly of wood and the paint was chipping, and the metal gate protecting the house looked more like a hazard with the way it was bent. Despite the house's old looks, the garden in front of it was trimmed perfectly and well maintained, and there was a large field stretching behind it.

I looked at the man at the door. He had a smile plastered across his face, paired with a pair of content looking golden eyes that looked like they were going to burst into tears too. We stood with a cane, an obvious gimp sticking out of his hip. The man's hair was a coppery brown, and had not a strand of grey. It was grown to his shoulders, with a little ponytail protruding at the end of it. He had a large smile and just a little stubble on his chin. He was handsome… It was ridiculous to the point of being funny. He looked like a young man who had aged much too quickly.

And then my eyes trailed off to the name plate over the mailbox, which hung crooked on the gate's door:

_Suzumiya Akio._

Haruhi was no longer in my arms. She was running to the man at the door…

…no, she was running to her father.

Her father dropped his cane and in seconds, swept his daughter up in his arms and swung her around. I stared, my jaw dropped. What kind of man with a gimp had that much upper body strength?

"Daddy…" Haruhi hollered, laughing and crying all over again.

"Haru-chan…" Her dad hollered in return, as they cried with each other. "You're finally here… after all those years…" He paused. And then he looked up.

For the first time, his eyes locked with mine solely. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"You're the guy?" He asked questioningly. Haruhi picked up the cane and handed it to her Father, a worried look on her face.

"Uh…" I was confused.

"Whatever!" He said, wiping his nose and straightening himself, supported by the cane. "Come in for some tea."

* * *

Soon, I was sitting in Haruhi's father's house, getting warm under the kotatsu in the living room in the middle of fall. I was completely overwhelmed by the tininess of the house, yet it was pristinely clean and beautiful on the inside. As I expected, a number of baseball-oriented items were on the walls and in cabinets.

Her father did unconsciously make Haruhi who she was through baseball.

"So," Her father said, sitting down at the table between Haruhi and me.

It was kind of sad. He squished right between us, separating us like nobody's business.

_Rejected, _I thought worriedly.

He laid the tea out on the table and smiled.

"What's your name, young man?" He asked.

"I'm-"

"He's Kyon." Haruhi cut in anxiously.

"Whadda girly nickname!" Her father said, laughing loudly. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm Akio." He said, extending his hand out for me to shake. "It's written with kanji for _bright _and _manly."_

I blinked.

"Call me Akio-sama."

"Dad!" Haruhi murmured. "I was worried you'd be the same, even after all these years."

"No," I stammered. "It's fine… Akio-sama."

There was a strange silence.

"Well, then." Akio said. "I'll guess I get straight to the point."

He sat up straighter.

"When I was in high school, I was Mr. Popular." He began.

"Um, are you going to brag to me or something?" I asked, somewhat irritated.

"No!" Akio said. "Listen. I'm being serious."

I listened hesitantly.

"As I was saying, I was Mr. Popular. I was the school baseball star, and every day I walked into the school and opened my shoe locker there was a flood of love confessions that streamed to the floor. But I had no interest in things like romantic relations… that is, until I met Haruhi's mother, Rin." He paused. I could almost feel the nostalgic aura flowing around him.

"It was spring. I was a new senior. I was doing great in classes, and all the teachers were sure I was going to make it as either a doctor or a baseball player. I was the pride of Hajiyoshi High. I was going to pick up my career choice papers when I met Rin." He sighed. "I met her… after she fell down a flight of steps. I was just turning a corner. Her arm was scratched and her cheek was spilt a little, and she was unconscious. I freaked out and ran to the office, grabbed a first aid kit off of the infirmary walls without so much as a word, and hurried back. I fixed up her arm and treated her cheek." He laughed.

"It was only then I saw how beautiful she was."

I blinked. Haruhi's mother… Rin, always looked so cold and angry.

"She may look different now, but… back then, she was quiet."

He dug through a pocket and slid me a picture. I blinked.

Haruhi was the splitting image of her mother, minus the black hair and eyes. Instead of a yellow hairband, her mother wore a blue one, and she looked much more reserved.

"I eventually was caught by the teachers after I stole the first aid kit, but they forgave me when they saw the situation. I suddenly felt a strange pull. After all, they were going to make me leave this girl, the first girl I found truly beautiful. So I hastily volunteered to carry her to the infirmary, to which they shrugged and obliged. I can't forget the feeling of her warm figure pressed against my chest as I carried her to the infirmary bed." He laughed. "It was funny; she was wide awake the moment I pressed her against the bed. She was really flustered and embarrassed, and I was just totally swept away at that moment. Soon, we talked more, and hung out more… and eventually, just when the summer of that year started, I started dating her.

When I met her parents, they explained to me that she was accident-prone and soft-spoken, yet independent and firm when needed. I loved her with all I had, and eventually, I married her the winter after graduation. I was going to school to become a doctor, but worked as a paramedic… because I loved the feeling of rushing to someone and patching them up." He laughed. "It was really nostalgic. And…" He paused and turned a little pink. "When we were both 20, we decided to have a baby."

I blushed. Ahem.

"…anyway, soon, we found out Rin was pregnant, and those were the happiest days of my life." He smiled sadly. "Days of painting the baby room and days of cooking crappy dinner when Rin was bedridden. Days filled with anticipation and anxiety. That was, of course, until the doctor told me the news."

He sighed. "Even you, Haruhi, don't know this."

We both leaned in closer to him, wanting to hear the rest of the intriguing story.

"The doctor told me that Rin would probably go through postpartum depression. He said that it wasn't going to be permanent, and that I shouldn't worry myself over it. So I didn't." He laughed bitterly. "When I told Rin's parents about it a week before the expected delivery date, they told me that Rin had pre-existing minor anxiety as a child and early teen. I was informed that going through PPD often lead to pre-existing mental illnesses, such as anxiety, to the forefront." His eyes trailed off dully. "I brushed it off. It was highly unlikely anything of the sort would happen."

"It was the day of delivery. Like every-other Dad-to-be, I was worried to the point of absurdity. I was freaking out when I drove Rin to the hospital, and I was biting my nails when she moaned in pain due to her contractions. I was absolutely scared out of my skin." Akio was running a hand through his hair. "After several hours of pacing the waiting room, doing random things like going to the bathroom and pulling dozens of pieces of toilet paper out, drawing mustaches on people in old magazines, and doing a total of 946 ½ jumping jacks, the nurse came out and told me 'It's a Girl!'!"

His eyes became really bright.

"I will never, ever, ever, ever, EVER, forget that moment when I first held that baby girl in my arms. Sure, she was crying as loud as a police siren and she was covered with the blood, sweat and tears of my unconscious wife, but that was the moment I truly realized... 'Damn, I'm a freaking dad.'" He smiled at Haruhi longingly. "When I first laid my eyes on that baby's golden, shining eyes... I told myself that this little girl would be what I lived for, alongside my wife. Her eyes reminded me of sunshine and warmth, like a warm spring after a cold winter." Akio's eyes dulled. "Rin was unconscious for 2 days. Although she hadn't decided with me, I knew fondly that she'd be happy if I named our little girl Haruhi... 'spring day'."

Haruhi was holding back tears. I wanted to hold her close, but Akio was like a hulking road block. He was tall and muscled, so I watched pathetically as Haruhi persistently fought the tears.

"When Rin woke up... I joyfully told her I named our little girl Haruhi. But Rin was different. She looked absolutely frightened. In fact, she was absolutely frightened. When she got out of the hospital, little things like closing the van door and making sure her seat belt was fastened right scared her. I figured it was just the PPD kicking in, so I patiently catered to her every whim for about a month. After that, I started to get worried. Rin was getting constantly worried about trivial things, so worried to the point of getting a panic attack once." His hands balled into fists. "I rushed her to the ER, and there, the doctors told me it was obvious her anxiety had developed fully. She was undeniably mentally ill."

"For 7 years..." Akio said shakily. "For 7 years, I watched the woman I always loved crumble away into stone. She was totally opposite of the girl I met and loved years ago. Rin snapped at me and we argued unceasingly over stupid things, while my little Haruhi watched."

"Soon, I became sad. I didn't want Rin to be anxious. I am a humorous man, and sometimes I do rash and often potentially dangerous things. Rin was always freaking out and me, and sometimes it was rightfully so, other times it was absurd. I didn't want Rin to worry because of me..." His voice trailed off. "So the summer Haruhi turned 7, I left."

"I didn't want Haruhi to think it was her mother's fault, so I spewed some utter crap, claiming I didn't love Rin anymore. But that was untrue. I still love her." His eyes clouded with tears. "A lot of goddamn awful things happened after that. I left Rin the house, of course, so I had to find a place to live that didn't cost much and would last." He smiled sadly. "I found this piece-of-trash house and figured it would do. For a few months, I found myself obsessively occupying myself with work, neglecting my own personal needs just to get my mind off of things. But after about a year, I snapped." Akio was just crying then. "I stopped going to work. After all my work they gave me a long leave, so I took advantage of it by spending my time playing baseball everyday. I preoccupied myself day and night, trying to push the thoughts of my beautiful wife and daughter away." He stood up.

"One day I was playing in the community baseball team, and I was at bat. I was adjusting my hat and looking up in to the sky... and the I happened to see the sun. And then I remembered Haruhi, my little spring sun. I didn't pay attention..."

Akio pointed to his gimp. "I was hit with a 110 km/ph ball right here. I would've hit it normally, but I took it directly. Now I can't play baseball." He sighed and sat down. "But that's okay. Anyway, a few days after I got out of the hospital, I went and saw Haruhi when Rin wasn't home, because I couldn't handle not seeing her any longer." He grinned. "Haruhi didn't even cry when she saw me. She just smiled like a warm sun. Her mother was on a business trip, so that evening I took her to a baseball game, just to spend time with the daughter I thought I had lost."

_That baseball game... _I blinked in realization.

_Oh my GAWD!_

"Anyway, I eventually had Haruhi sneak over and see me a lot. However, in her second year of junior high, I realized that she was growing up. I had taken her to the baseball game when she was in Grade 5, but she was Grade 8 already. I found out that she had had over 15 official boyfriends, and I was on the verge of having a midlife crisis." He laughed. "But after all, Haruhi is **my **daughter. It really wasn't a surprise she was such a heartbreaker."

"But... one day, Rin found out Haruhi and I had been secretly meeting each other. Being her over-anxious self, she forbade Haruhi to see me, allowing only one last time."

Akio smiled and looked at Haruhi.

"Care to put on a skit for Kyon showing our last meeting?" He asked.

"I'd be delighted to," Haruhi said.

I watched intently as they positioned themselves at the table, across from each other.

"Haruhi, I don't like the fact that you date so many boys," Akio said, sounding like he was just bringing up something, _anything _to talk about to cherish his 'last' moments with his daughter.

"It's not like I love them or anything," Haruhi said, sounding irritated and obnoxious, like the first day I met her. "Dad, I'm starting to think love is trivial."

Both of them just started crying, just absorbing each other in. They just wanted to be able to talk, to be near each other.

"Haruhi... promise me you won't date another boy until you find the one you would never ever leave, hear me?" Akio said. "And he has to be the boy you know would never, ever leave you."

"I promise, Pops." Haruhi said, her voice dripping with happiness and sadness, as she sadly regarded her father like her best friend.

"Promise you'll sneak back here to visit when you find him," Akio said, holding out a pinky. "That way I won't ever have to worry about you again."

"I promise." Haruhi replied, as they pinky swore.

I teared up at the corny scene and ran and tackled Haruhi, holding her close and rolling around the floor despite the fact I was in the same room as her father. Yeah, it was awkward, if you were wondering, but I'm super-boyfriend Kyon!

* * *

_The Tenth Undeniable Truth of Haruhi Suzumiya:_

_She's Suzumiya Haruhi, a warm and sunny spring day._

_She's the one girl I love and will never forget._

_AND THAT IS UNDENIABLY THE TRUTH!_

_

* * *

_**AN:**

**But... wait! There's more! O.O**

**Stay turned for this story's epic conclusion!**

**Thank you for all of your guys's support! Your skill level is OVER 9000! XD  
**


	12. The Only Exception: Epilogue

**~EPILOGUE~**

**Otherwise known as **

**~the only exception~**

**AN:**

**Sorry for the super late update… TT_TT**

**I wanted this story to end the way it was planned to. I wanted it to end right, so I needed a few days to think about it. That progressed into a month or so. XD**

**Well, here it is, folks. This is the conclusion to this story, the first that I have ever written for T.M.O.H.S, and the story that will build the legacy for my future Haruhi/Kyon fics. I named this chapter 'the only exception' after the song by Paramore, which is the most beautiful song that I've heard in a while. It sends chills down my spine, yet it gives me a little hope.**

**Well, I'm notorious for surprise endings (and sad ones at that. That's not necessarily true for my FanFics, but my original stories all end bittersweet.), so watch out, reader. :3**

_**(Some scenes in this last chapter are inspired by Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, a sequel to Clannad. If you don't already know what that is, don't Wikipedia it! It'll ruin the story for you!)**_

…**what you thought would happen might be the complete opposite of what unfolds.**

**

* * *

**"_Haruhi... promise me you won't date another boy until you find the one you would never ever leave, hear me?" Dad asked firmly, his eyes begging me with silence. "And he has to be the boy you know would never, ever leave you."_

_The silence between us was evident then, as I bit my lip, nervously looking down into my skirt folds. Why on earth were they getting interesting, all of a sudden? I stared at folds more, just seeing at the creases and bumps formed in it. After looking for a while, I noticed a little drop of water fall down onto it._

"_I promise, Pops."_

_The words came out without me needing to think about it. The words just poured out, as I knew that I would do that not just for him, but myself._

_

* * *

_ Ever since my father had told me about the situation going on with my mother, I looked at her in a completely different way. Instead of heading to rash conclusions, I would rather think about her motives and see from her perspective.

In a way, I could see where she was looking from for a change.

With every _Dammit Haruhi, I don't want you going out late with that boy! _to every _There's no need for you to go out and buy groceries, it's too dark outside and it's way too late._, I realized that she was simply doing her role as my mother.

_Suzumiya Rin. _My mother.

I had been so cruel to her. She was technically mentally ill, and I responded by shutting her out and ignoring her input altogether. Mom… I hadn't called her that politely in a while… she wasn't telling me to do certain things to harm myself.

Eating dinner with her about a week after my talk with Dad and Kyon, I felt lumps in my throat. I couldn't eat properly, not when thoughts like the ones filling my head were there.

She said nothing, quickly and quietly chewing away at her food, not making eye contact with me.

_I had been so cruel._

Out of nowhere, I acted on impulse, which always seemed to work for me.

"Mom, you know I love you, right?"

She looked up from her food, slowly and deliberately.

"…do you mean that?" Mom asked in a clear, serious tone.

"Of course I do." I said quietly. "I… I haven't been telling you that lately. I just want to remind you."

"…Of course you love me," She replied then, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I love you too, Haruhi. You're my daughter, and you mean the world to me."

It was only then I realized that it had been _years; _years I had been shutting my own mother out as she helplessly watched me leave her behind. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as we both stared at each other quietly.

"You know, you look just like me when I was your age," Mom said suddenly, her eyes dull. "But you take on your father's personality. Don't ever let anyone take that from you."

"Don't make the mistake that I did, I'm begging you…" She whispered. "Choose the right guy."

I blinked, horrified then. I wanted to reach out and hug my mother, and have us cry together, but the words she spoke made my breath fall short.

The rest of dinner was absolutely silent, and I went to bed for the first time in years without getting yelled at. I lay in bed, ready to sleep after any second, but my mind was racing and so was my heart. My mother had made me realize many, many possibilities. My stomach hurt more and more, as I thought more and more. I curled up into the fetal position and just lay there, thinking for what must've been hours, until I concluded one sad fact.

_Maybe Kyon __**isn't **__the guy just for me after all._

_

* * *

_That morning I woke up very late, judging by the fact I hadn't gotten much sleep in general the evening before. When I woke up my mother had already gone to work and it was 7:50, 40 minutes before the school bell rang. I gasped and slurped up some drool that had leaked out of the corner of my mouth, and ran out the door in a daze.

"…Haruhi?"

I panicked. What the hell? Who could possibly be in the house but me? A _burglar? _A _rapist? _OMG, I-

That's when Kyon popped into view. I leaned over the staircase banister, seeing him clearly at the bottom of the staircase then.

My eyes softened at the sight of him. Dressed so carelessly in his school uniform, with a dirty cowlick in his hair and a little patch of hardened drool on his lower cheek, he still took my breath away with his somewhat apathetic demeanor. He was intellectual and expressive, and rebellious to a certain extent, qualities I found I liked about him. Kyon was one badass guy, speaking his mind with anybody. Even his brigade leader, me.

After feeling that nostalgic feeling of love for a second, my stomach hurt again, twisted to a knot at the horrible thought.

_Maybe Kyon __**isn't-**_

"I saw your mom left already, so I let myself in with that key you leave in the flowerpot in front." He yawned and gave me a classic Kyon smile. "I guess we both kind of woke up late, huh?"

I pushed all negative thoughts aside and nodded, running a hand through my hair as I leaned against the banister, exhausted. _Wait… my hair must look like crap!_

I panicked inside, silently walking away and going into my bathroom to sort myself out.

"I brought my bike!" Kyon called from downstairs. "Just come down whenever and we can go together. I'm just going to grab something to eat from the kitchen, okay?"

I smiled to myself sadly at the feeling he gave me in my chest.

There I sat with Kyon at the breakfast table, just chomping away at the breakfast Mom had left me so graciously, like it was any other day. We chatted about trivial things, talked about gossip, insulted people we (mainly I) didn't like, and we laughed together. It was around 9:00 AM when I finally was ready to actually go to school, but Kyon didn't seem to mind.

Although he had outgrown his embarrassing (but super adorable) 'I must be a super boyfriend!' phase, Kyon was still the best guy ever, giving me a long 40 minute ride to school on his bike without even asking me if I wanted it. He just gave it to me.

"…man, it's spring already, huh?" I said quietly, feeling the wind rush through my hair as Kyon pedaled on. "Next Tuesday is our 6 month anniversary, almost half a year." I couldn't suppress a laugh. "Man, we're already third years. Man."

Kyon laughed as I held his back because the road was going bumpy. "First high school, and now University. Man… maybe the SOS brigade _will _reach out to the world at this rate."

Around October of last year, I had come up with the absolutely brilliant idea (or rather, Kyon did) of planning a whole-school event to attract newcomers to the SOS Brigade, as the freshmen who were going to become juniors became better prospects in experience. Although that was true, the SOS Brigade was known for suspicious antics that I couldn't erase. To be frank, I was pretty damn crazy before I started dating Kyon.

I needed a miracle to keep the SOS Brigade alive.

Little did I know I would get exactly what I wanted.

What happened was that along the way to the clubroom one day, Kyon and I were having a little quarrel that my plans were not going to work, in which I kind of wanted to kick a wall. So I stopped to do so.

The funny thing is, a janitor had apparently mopped up the floor several minutes earlier. 15 minutes to be exact. Right to the moment I lifted my leg to kick, the floor cleanser started foaming and it got slippery (as it was supposed to in 15 minutes), and I got so surprised at the sudden popping sound by my feet, and I slipped forward, and then…

I ended up unintentionally kicking through a window.

No, I didn't need to get stitches ('cuz I was already wearing a pair of Kyon's sweatpants because my legs were cold.), but the school had a preposition. They told me that the club could not resume its regular activities until we could pay for the cost of the window. I was very angry until they continued.

However, the school music club director had apparently accidentally picked up the recording of my replacement day with ENOZ as singer and Yuki as guitarist, mistaking it for a Chinese Opera. The teacher was apparently super impressed and wanted us to perform a benefit concert, so that the school could earn more money for more than repairing the window. I happily obliged, realizing the positive public relations it would bring the SOS Brigade.

What happened in the end was a lot of people started joining the SOS Brigade, which made me overjoyed. Despite this, I grudgingly conformed to a lot of Kyon's ideas (but I didn't do that willingly ASAP. He had to… convince me… if you get what I mean. TT-TT), which ended up making the SOS Brigade a team that mostly planned new events for the school and stuff.

Soon there were a solid 15 people in the brigade, and it started to get to me that we had so many people. Finally, I decided as the Ultra Director, that there would be two different branches of the SOS Brigade: the SOS Council (made up of the veterans: I shouldn't need to elaborate) and the SOS Team, who did the Council's benefit work, unaware that they were just a cover up for the fooling around the Council did. Together the Council and the Team were still known as the Brigade, and I was still the Ultra Director, and each branch had different club times and meetings.

Surprisingly, the club started to get popular in a positive way, and things just started happening to the Brigade right and left. Soon, we became very busy, and our days of just lazing off were over. Not that I'm complaining, though. A lot of awesome supernatural and extraterrestrial things happened during our new many investigations, and man, my life just got even cooler.

Suddenly, the SOS Brigade was on the news and it had its own little place, and other schools around Japan were opening SOS Brigade clubs, all grateful for their founder: Me. Even the Universities I was looking into were positively influenced by my interest in them, and each of them told me I would be allowed to open an SOS Brigade if I attended there. For public relations, of course. Touché.

I felt my grip tighten around my boyfriend, the guy I loved, in front of me. None of that would've happened if it weren't for my super boyfriend Kyon.

"What's with the sudden silence?" He asked me in his usual cynical tone. "Did the famous Ultra Director finally lose her steam? Did she finally misplace her crazy gene?"

"…Kyon, thanks for everything." I found myself saying, out of practically nowhere.

Kyon was silent for a while. We rode for about 5 minutes without having a word exchanged between us. When we finally stopped at a crosswalk and Kyon stopped his bike completely, he turned around and smiled the biggest smile I saw out of him straight into my face.

"No, Haruhi. **I **should be the one saying thank you."

And, being the surprising kissing demon he was, Kyon gently pushed his lips against mine. It was just for a split second, as quick as a blink. Well, public kissing is a big NO in Japan, so he had graciously made it fast. I could already feel the stares of bystanders burning into the back of my head, thinking about the disgrace I probably was to my family, fooling around so openly in public.

Despite its rushed and disgraceful feeling, that kiss was beautiful.

We rode a little slower to school after that.

* * *

_Kyon's POV_

"Listen up, my fellow Brigade members!" Haruhi announced, talking to the entire Brigade for the first time in months. "The School Festival is coming up, and despite our being 3rd Years and our concerns for our futures, the Student Council has insensitively asked us to head a major event taking place."

She stood there on her ghetto podium, composed of an overturned fruit carton that we found lying around in the drama club. Haruhi was rubbing the stress out of her temples with her delicate fingertips, and everybody in the room could feel her inner tension rising.

"What event might that be?" Koizumi asked in his usual smiling voice, wanting to relieve some pressure rising in the room.

"Oh nothing," Haruhi said in a sarcastic tone. "_Just the friggin' School Spirit Section of the whole Festival, __**that's **__what."_

The whole room gasped and fell silent. Around 15 hearts sank all at once.

"That's the most critical booth section in the history of past school festivals," A second year SOS-Team leader said. "That's what the school uses to attract middle school and elementary kids and stuff."

He paused for a second. "Aren't the student council members just assholes?"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Yes, Hiroki-kohai, yes they are."

"Yuki-chan, Koizumi-kun and I could help mostly with the planning of certain booths and things," Asahina-san said cheerily and oddly in an outgoing way.

"The Team can certainly do the construction and presentation," The mysterious female Team leader, Iwasawa (that's all we know about her… most of the teachers and students don't know her first name…) said confidently.

"Well, then we just need to get started with that crap." I said, grinning. "Then I guess I; the Project Director, along with the Ultra Director herself, will deal with venue stuff and jargon like that." I passed around stacks of paper on the table.

Haruhi smiled her classic smile and raised a hand, and then swiftly brought it down in a karate chop.

"Commence!"

* * *

"Man," Koizumi said as we stood in the corridor, drinking juice for a break. "Suzumiya-san's been working us like crazy again lately, eh?"

"…yeah," I said, trying not to sound like I didn't expect that already.

We stood there for a few seconds as my thoughts trailed off to Haruhi, as they did about every other second. I imagined her smile and the peace signs she flashed at me; I pictured the way that light shone off of her skin, making it a soft ivory. I remembered the feeling of her warm, soft skin.

Koizumi must've noticed I was drifting off into dream land, because he flicked me and gave me a little grin.

"Almost six months already, Kyon." He said pointedly.

I nodded, remembering crystal clear.

* * *

_Later that month, after a meeting to discuss the planning for the school festival, Nagato slipped me a note by making me borrow a book from her again._

_It wasn't on a bookmark._

_It was a piece of crumpled looking purple paper, ripped at the edges._

_In strange handwriting, a clear message was scrawled._

_**DON'T FORGET.**_

_**

* * *

**_Koizumi was right when he said that Haruhi was working us like dogs.

In fact, she was so stressed (and rightfully so) over the festival, I barely bothered to remind her that exactly a day before the school festival was our six month anniversary, half a year to be precise. I didn't bother saying a word that wasn't of business to her for an entire two weeks.

Koizumi had graciously gotten me a spot to leave a week before the festival itself.

I had wanted to buy Haruhi a present.

A beautiful present she wouldn't forget. I didn't even know why I would buy something like that for a second.

So I rode on my bike towards a gift shop, searching for something that could I could buy for her.

When I found it, I was happy.

I rode my bike back.

_At least, that's what I still remembered after I was reminded._

_

* * *

Haruhi's POV_

It was around the time of the school festival it happened.

It happened on an absolutely normal day, under normal consequences. Just a week before the school festival, my world seemed to have collapsed into the fetal position, proceeding in crying its eyes out, under the stress I had endured planning for the damn festival.

I was tired and restless, bossing people around and pointing things to particular places and yelling and being pretty damn bitchy about it. I was just plain ready to collapse with the pressure set upon me.

It was then I noticed, among my many other coworkers, Kyon wasn't there.

I felt a bite for a second, a strange feeling in my gut that just screamed something wasn't right.

"Cover for me, will you?" I asked Koizumi-kun hastily, dropping my clipboard checklist.

I texted Kyon quickly, asking him where he was. I was suddenly overly worried. I didn't quite understand it myself, but for some reason, my legs were making me run. I was running through piles of stuff that wasn't quite set up yet, through hallways, not stopping for anything.

I then noticed that there was nobody stopping me, not a teacher in sight.

I was running towards the school infirmary.

Suddenly, I saw a crowd gathered around the school office, worried chatter filling the hallways. I was taking short, raspy breaths, unable to understand the bizarre anxiety overcoming my very being.

A teacher tapped me on the shoulder.

"Suzumiya Haruhi, right?" He asked me, a strange mix of pity and regret in his voice.

"Yes," I said. "What happened?"

The teacher said nothing; he simply led me through the large crowd and into the infirmary, where everybody seemed to want to go. I felt my heartbeat increase to an extreme pace as the teacher led me down the white hall, as all the other teachers, congregated around the hallway, stared at me with unreadable expressions.

"Would it be cruel to show her, Takashima?" A teacher asked the teacher walking me.

"It would be cruel not to." He said quietly, leading me to the corner to the infirmary.

When we finally turned the corner to the beds for sick students, I saw what had happened.

Without hesitation, I broke down crying.

* * *

_They said it was a major concussion with a serious spinal injury._

_There were several cerebral contusions, severe bleeding, and even possibly hemorrhaging within the brain (thankfully not.). There was a slight chance he would've woken up sane, a slight chance he would've been able to know how to even talk without help._

_There was a slight chance he would still be Kyon._

_Being Kyon, he was riding to the shop to buy something for me for our six month anniversary._

_The one I had remembered forever. _

_He had bought me a present, but on his way back, when it was his turn crossing the street on his bicycle just in front of the school, a freak accident happened, involving a V8 engine truck's brakes suddenly failing occurred._

_Kyon was T-boned, but not really. He was on a bike. The guy was in a truck._

_Kyon was crumpled like a piece of unwanted paper._

_I cried and cried for days on end. I kept throwing up and screaming and I couldn't attend school, much less head an important event for the school festival. Mikuru-chan, Yuki-chan, and Koizumi-kun had graciously taken all the responsibilities._

_But I was still broken inside._

_My last year of high school, my last school festival._

_I dreamt of Kyon and I spending the day together at that festival, I dreamt of a romantic day together. I dreamt of finally giving my body to him that evening, as he had asked before but I had so easily rejected. I wanted to be Kyon's only. I dreamt of Kyon and Kyon alone._

_And then I'd wake up and find out it was a dream, and just start crying again._

_

* * *

Haruhi._

I stopped crying for a second, my eyes feeling soft and red and itchy. I couldn't breathe properly, as half of my face was buried in my pillow, covering 3/4ths of my nose and half my mouth. I could feel my own tears wet my face as I shuffled a little bit in my bed, the one I hadn't left in days. I couldn't eat or even sleep properly.

My blanket was half on the floor, half on my body. My desk was cluttered, and there were clothes all over my floor. There was blood on the walls where I had bloodied my knuckles, punching at the wall stupidly in anger and grief. I couldn't even care about the fact that I had broken my closet door, slamming it shut.

_Haruhi._

I held my breath. I closed my eyes and refused to listen.

_Haruhi…_

I turned over on my pillow and held my Domo stuffed toy closer, wanting to fall asleep and forget everything. I wanted to die.

_I wanted to die._

_**HARUHI…**_

The voice that called my name was muffled through my locked door. I didn't care that it had been calling me, that my mother was probably dying of anxiety for me.

The sound of muffled voices, the sound of socked feet running down the hallway. The sound of the front door creaking open and shutting, as a new pair of feet entered the house. The sound of two pairs of socked feet walking down the hallway, more muffled voices.

I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my pillow.

_Haruhi... I know you can hear me._

I pretended I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear my father.

_Haruhi. You're going to regret not listening, because…_

I shut my ears tighter.

_KYON WOKE UP._

My eyes were wide open then, and I was out of bed and out of my room in ten seconds.

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later, my Dad and I were standing in Kyon's hospital room, along with his family, Koizumi, Mikuru-chan, and Yuki-chan. I stared at his body, badly misshapen. I could hear his labored breathing, which was monitored by a screen next to his bed. An oxygen mask covered his face, the one I used to hold. Tubes were connected through many parts of his body, and his entire head was wrapped in a bandage, his hair cut way shorter due to the surgery he underwent for his brain.

I felt cold and exposed for some reason. My eyes were still red and itchy and raw, and my hair was still messy and horrible. I knew that I probably smelled like something funky, and that I was probably so unkempt that I was wearing two different stockings.

But it didn't matter.

"Kyon…" Kyon's Mom cried, leaning in and stroking his son's arm. "Thank God…"

"Onii-chan!" His little sister cried, hugging her brother's side.

I watched as Kyon's entire family cried and surrounded him, relieved yet crying.

"Do you remember us?" His Dad asked suddenly.

Kyon's amber eyes twinkled for a second.

"…yah…" He murmured, as if struggling to speak for a second. "Yah… yah-e… _yes."_

He gave his dad a small smile. "O-of course, Dy… Dad."

Kyon turned his head and looked at the SOS Brigade, standing on the side of the bed.

"Koi-... Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Yuki-chan." He smiled at them too. "I remember all of you guys." He paused. "Everything."

I didn't understand why he added 'everything' to the end of his sentence, but it didn't matter.

Kyon's eyes finally fell on me, and my heart almost stopped.

My breath felt raggedy. My hands trembled.

"_Who're you?"_

He asked, tearing my heart straight out of my chest.

Without thinking about the consequences, I grabbed my Dad's hand and ran from him.

* * *

_Several Days Later_

_The doctor approached me, giving me instructions._

_ "He can't walk by himself until we determine if he's a candidate for spinal correction surgery," He said. "You'll have to assist him by pushing his wheelchair around when you're at school. You do have elevators there, so it won't be completely inconvenient."_

_ I nodded, listening to his little details on how to control the special wheelchair and such._

"_Doctor… I'm selfish." I said out of seemingly nowhere._

_His eyebrow creased. "Why do you say that?"_

_ "I know that I should be happy Kyon's finally awake, but I honestly don't feel content… now that he's forgotten me." I said quietly. "I don't really feel very happy although he's awake."_

_ The Doctor shook his head and laughed a sad laugh._

"_You're human, Suzumiya-san. He's your boyfriend. It's only human you'd feel that way, about having a loved one of yours lose themselves right in front of your eyes."_

_ He walked away._

"_You'll have to remind him of everything that you two went through."_

_

* * *

_It was painful, sitting there at his bedside as he sat up and flexed his fingers, slowly regaining his once second nature simple abilities step by step. I cracked him a small smile as he excitedly began testing his wrists as well, as if rotating them was a feat beyond compare.

"I remember…" He said, testing his elbows for the umpteenth time. "Now that I think about it, I remember you in a vague sense. You're Suzumiya Haruhi… my SOS Brigade leader." Kyon tested his shoulders again, but I stared at him even more. "I don't remember you being this quiet and nice around me, though. I remember you dragging me around and yelling at me, little more than that."

"Nothing more than that, in general?" I asked, bracing myself.

"Not much more at all," He admitted.

I felt my chest hurt in an indescribable way, as if it would swell and swallow me whole and I'd be gone from that room. I took a sudden interest in my shoes, watching as they rubbed up together in the tense anxiety of it all.

"Just to say…" Kyon said, giving me a small smile. "It's not like I forgot the positive aspects of you, too. You seem to have brightened up my day unlike anybody else. You must be something special."

I said nothing and pushed back the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Did anyone tell you… about us?'

Kyon's eyebrows perked awake. "What about us?"

"…we're… _dating." _I said quietly. "It's been more than half a year."

Kyon stared through me blankly. I couldn't even look up and look him in the eye, the urge to cry was too strong that I was ready to collapse into the fetal position and lose it.

"We had a fun day on a beach," I said, laughing a strange, shaky laugh that was shocking even me. "You invited me out of the blue, and we biked for hours on end. You and I laughed and played in the waves and you… _kissed me, _so many times I could never forget." I was crying. I hadn't realized it.

"I kissed you too. We kissed and hugged and laughed and held hands and you completed me in every way I knew I was missing."

Kyon was silent. He was staring into his lap as I saw him trying, _trying so hard _to remember.

I kept talking. I talked about the times we spent together, the stupid conversations we had, the funny dates we had. I laughed about the way he socked a guy in a video arcade that had flirted and insulted me several months ago. I cried a little more when I told him about my dad.

But I left out the part of his getting hit by the car. I didn't want him to realize why he was hit.

* * *

For a very long time, I spoke, and Kyon didn't say a word.

When I had finished, the sun was setting already. He had listened for hours to my voice, and he had listened well. Even in his half-confused daze, Kyon was killing me. My heart was pouring itself out all over the poor guy, and I wasn't stopping it.

"…so that's why…" I said quietly. "I love you. But you don't remember me."

Kyon's eyes looked up at me. His pair of golden eyes, the eyes that I thought would belong to me and me alone. We looked at each other's eyes in silence.

"…Haruhi, I'm sorry, but…" He whispered. "I really don't remember. I can't. Even with you telling me all of this, I want to believe you, but…" He put his hand to his heart. "Something tells me that that feeling I had for you, all those feelings, were ripped out of me when I lost my memory. Love comes from experience, so I can't date you the same way; I'd end up breaking you instead of making you."

I was crying so hard. I saw Kyon try to reach out and pat my shoulder, but he wasn't fully capable of that yet.

"So, please break up with me. I need to… think. I don't want to hurt you."

I looked at him, my eyes covered with tears. He was a blurry silhouette in my vision, and I was dying more and more inside when he spoke.

"…it's over." I said finally, although his golden eyes almost made me want to not care about his opinion and just leap into his arms.

I left the room in haste, tears flowing down my face uncontrollably.

* * *

"_Haruhi... promise me you won't date another boy until you find the one you would never ever leave, hear me?" Dad asked firmly, his eyes begging me with silence. "And he has to be the boy you know would never, ever leave you."_

"_**Maybe Kyon isn't the one for you."**_

_When I got home that evening, my Mom approached me with a small package._

"_Haruhi, this is from the man that hit Kyon-kun. He said that he wanted to give you the things that Kyon had dropped."_

_I looked at her with bloodshot, teary eyes._

_I took the package from her hands and threw it brutally in the basement, refusing to think about Kyon any longer. I closed the door behind me, not even checking to see what was inside it, much less check if I had destroyed the package._

_

* * *

_It's been three months after the accident.

It's June already, and summer's approaching surprisingly fast. However, I wasn't enjoying my summer as I fully wanted to, judging by the fact I was a senior and I had to study so much more for exams. In a blink of an eye, my high school days were almost over.

I sat in the SOS Council room alone, staring through the window at the clouds that filled the sky. I remembered imagining them to be millions of different colors the year before, and I always imagined that those clouds would scream with bright colors whenever I was with Kyon.

I pushed Kyon's wheelchair is silence when he needed it for a month, but soon he recovered miraculously. He could walk but not run, and he was exempt from PE. I was glad I didn't have to stand with him so much anymore.

Throughout those three months, I had dated four new guys.

I went through them all, with the exception of lucky guy #4, who lasted two weeks, like old socks. I dumped them all, feeling bored with them almost instantaneously.

Nothing would ever be the same for me.

I found out that Kyon had dated another girl for at least a month and a half before they broke up. We barely talked to each other outside of anything school related anymore, and life seemed to revert back into the times like when I just arrived at North High: Drab and dull.

I was simply too realistic at that point to think otherwise.

I had to consider my career, for starters. My high school days of freedom and laughs were over, and I started taking schoolwork seriously after the school festival. I was quiet in class and barely participated in events anymore, as I had no one to participate with in class.

Dad was silent about the matter; he seemed to be able to sympathize with me. I only recently realized that I was going through exactly what my father had gone through: Watching the one you love so much change completely. I barely felt like there was a reason to talk any longer, and soon, the SOS Brigade became a simple event planning club, used to target more students for North High. We were no better than the Student Council.

I didn't even care about the supernatural, the weird, and the amazing much anymore. I just wanted to live normally at that point.

I wanted to graduate well, and get into a good University. I wanted to be able to get a good job, buy my own place a million miles from this stupid town, and stay there for good. I wanted to live there and be happy, even if that meant being alone forever. I decided there would be no need for a husband for me. I would be single and happy, without so much as needing to hug another man in my life.

That's what I wanted. That's what I told myself, bitterly and unceasingly, as I studied for hours every evening. I selfishly decided that myself.

I wanted to leave and be alone.

And then I'd be happy.

When I was looking through a career choice book one evening, I came across exactly what I wanted. I would become an astronomer and study stars. I would study those little shining balls of hope in the night sky, far north from Kyoto.

I wanted to go Tokyo University and never come back.

* * *

**Months Later**

_Kyon's POV_

I had decided on going to Hokkaido University. Tomorrow was the day that people would leave to go to entrance exams for Hokkaido University and Tokyo University, which I didn't really understand due to the fact that one was so far north and one was farther south. All I knew was that I applied for Hokkaido so I could come back to this town and live here near family.

While packing up for the day's stay and air flight, I found myself tidying up my room, as I realized that I'd be moving out soon.

I was cleaning up my desk that evening, discovering things I had once known but had forgotten about. I found a tube of watermelon lip gloss, which I was confused of finding at first. But when I smelled it, a nostalgic feeling filling my body, and I decided I wanted to keep it.

When I was done cleaning the top of my desk, I saw that I had numerous binders on the shelf over my desk that had remained untouched for months.

I found old pictures I had taken with the SOS Brigade, with Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Nagato. There were pictures of us in our first year, catching cicadas and going to the beach. There were pictures of our SOS Movie premier, and pictures of our other numerous misadventures.

I smiled fondly as I shuffled through that particular binder, recalling many things as I looked through. I remembered the hilarious days we had in our ever shortening youth, I remembered the happy times.

The last picture in that binder was a blow of picture of Suzumiya Haruhi's sleeping face. She was lying in what looked like the backseat of a pickup truck, and I had probably taken the picture late in the evening with my phone.

I remembered, a frown crossing my mouth. I really must've loved Haruhi.

My eyebrows creased at the thought of that girl, that apparently spectacular and out-there beautiful girl that had told me she loved me. I went backwards through the binder, seeing Haruhi laugh and smile, dragging me with my collar as she did so.

I stared blankly as a guilty heat rose in my chest.

_How… how I possibly forget her doing all of this? How could I have forgotten what we had?_

I put the blue binder back into the shelf, and pulled out a bright orange picture album I found I didn't know even existed.

When I opened it, my breath was taken away instantaneously.

The first picture was Haruhi and I; lying on the shore of a beach, as she had told me we had many months ago. She was in a stunning blue bikini, her body strewn over my body as I took the picture with one hand with my phone from above. I had my lips pressed against her cheek, and she was an adorable shade of pink I couldn't describe.

The album was filled with pictures of just me and her, doing almost everything that Haruhi had told me we had done. Pictures of her and me eating ice cream, playing DDR, laughing, blushing, and loving each other burst in the pages.

When I flipped through half of the album, there were no more pictures. The last occupied page only had a yellow post it note in the middle of it, with the words that I found awakened me were written.

_I'm getting Haruhi what I saw yesterday for our six month anniversary._

_I never want this bliss to end._

_I REMEMBERED EVERYTHING._

It all filled my head at once, scenes of me buying something, seeing the truck approach me for a split second, and then everything going black. I remembered it all.

I looked up at the bookshelf for some reason, seeing a book that I hadn't seen before. It was just there, but I never seemed to pay any mind to it.

When I pulled it off the shelf and opened it, a crumpled makeshift purple bookmark was revealed.

Scribbled on it was,

_**DON'T FORGET.**_

It was 9 in the evening when I checked the clock, but…

…_I pulled on my coat and made my way to Haruhi's house, unable to run or bike there. _

_

* * *

Haruhi's POV_

I wasn't at home the evening before the entrance exams.

I was sitting cross-legged in Yuki-chan's apartment with Koizumi-kun and Mikuru-chan. I noticed that they hadn't called Kyon over along with me, so that was only 4/5ths of the SOS Brigade covered. I realized that they had called me and not Kyon for a specific purpose. That was okay, because I planned to tell them my plan of leaving this town forever.

I sat at that table, blankly staring at the cup of green tea laid out in front of me.

"Suzumiya-san," Koizumi said smilingly, sipping at his own tea. "Please drink your tea when it's still hot. I insist."

I picked up the cup of tea and sipped at it, a sensation of warmth filling my body.

"I'm glad we're all applying to Tokyo U," Mikuru-chan said, laughing. Despite the happy sound of her voice, I could detect a little sound of anxiety.

"I do think it will be an enjoyable experience," I agreed.

"It's a shame Kyon didn't apply along with us, isn't it?" Koizumi said, sipping at his tea.

"He has his own ambitions," I murmured into my own cup of tea.

"_To each his own," _Koizumi recited.

"What about your ambitions?"

I looked at who asked.

Yuki-chan, who rarely spoke at all, asked me directly.

"…I…" My throat felt dry all of a sudden, and I knew that I had betrayed myself with that slip of the tongue anxiety.

"…you?" Mikuru-chan asked innocently.

"I plan on…" I whispered then. "I plan on… moving away from here after University. Possibly way up north, so I can study the stars every evening."

"I do not blame you." Yuki-chan said; her face unreadable. "But… running away from him is not going to benefit you in any way."

I held my breath in sudden shock. Yuki-chan was seeing right through me. I realized then she probably saw through everybody, as she simply usually stayed quiet, watching. She observed and analyzed in silence, on a deeper level than I realized.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I spat, not looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do." She said in monotone. "You still love him, so it hurts. You're running away."

I stood up, and without a word, I brought my hand across Yuki-chan's face from where she was sitting across from me. A loud slapping sound filled the room as I pulled away from the slap, enraged and crying.

Wordlessly, Yuki-chan returned the slap.

I was amazed at the silence of it all. She did it without a thought, and I couldn't read her expression at all. Her face had no emotion to it on the outside, but her demeanor changed.

She was serious.

I brought my hand up to my cheek, thinking in wonder. Yuki-chan returned to her seat without even feeling her cheek, were a red handprint still was. I cried more and more, and the room was silent. Yuki-chan just sipped her tea.

* * *

_Kyon's POV_

I arrived at Haruhi's house roughly an hour later, panting. As I walked up to the door way, I realized I had rushed all the way there without even thinking it through. What would I say; what would I possibly do? It was almost unforgivable, what I had done to her.

_I made her go through the most painful thing imaginable: Heartbreak._

Standing at her doorway, my hands clammy in my pockets, I reached up and rang the doorbell.

I heard muffled footsteps from behind the door. Would she even open it?

I was feeling so incredibly guilty it was killing me.

The door was slowly pulled open. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, _anything_, to make up for almost an entire year of sorrow for her. I wanted to let her know that I was sorry, and I would never forget what we had in a lifetime.

But standing at the door was Haruhi's mom, Rin.

"…you." She said, but not in a critical way.

I looked at her blankly, realizing that Haruhi really did look like her. Rin wasn't looking at me suspiciously; she just stared straight through me. I remembered that I was the man who shattered her once flamboyant daughter's heart into millions of fragments, and I took a deep breath.

"May I speak to Haruhi?" I asked quietly.

"No," Rin said. "She's not home."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Come in," She said.

I was surprised, but the look in her eyes had some meaning to it. Something I couldn't really identify was building up in her, so I stepped into the house and took off my shoes politely. She led me to the living room where she sat me down and walked away.

I took a deep breath of the house's scent. It was much like Haruhi's.

_It was nostalgic._

I wondered how I could've possibly forgotten that bliss.

"This was sent to us a few months ago."

I turned around.

Rin was standing there, a small blue package in her hands. There was a large dent in the corner of it, as if somebody had thrown it very hardly at a wall or floor. I blinked at it, my brain giving me signals that something in that package was extremely vital.

"The man who it you gave it to us rather than you, regarding the situation and consequences." She said, handing it over to me. "But this is rightfully yours."

I opened the package carefully and slowly, lifting the lid off of the box.

What was revealed was an undamaged jewelry box, lined with black velvet on the outside. I blinked as I picked it up, something indescribable filling up in my chest.

When I opened it, I realized.

It was a beautiful pendant.

* * *

_Around the same time Kyon opened the box_

I sat in Yuki-chan's apartment in silence. After the argument Koizumi and Mikuru-chan had shut their mouths, and the silence was deafening. I laughed and cried at the situation, I laughed at my utter stupidity and thick-headedness.

"Yuki-chan, who am I kidding." I said loudly. "You're right."

Koizumi and Mikuru-chan stared at me in disbelief. I, the once hardened brigade leader, had submitted myself to the quiet and enduring Nagato Yuki.

"I am running away," I whispered quietly. "But… I don't want to."

I cried and cried, and nobody said anything for a while.

"…then don't." Yuki-chan said.

There was more silence.

"I have to study for the exam at Tokyo U tomorrow." She said. "I'm sorry I have to rush you all out on such short notice."

We all stood up and said our goodbyes. Koizumi and Mikuru-chan left first. Just as they both disappeared from sight, I wrapped my arms around Yuki-chan and laughed into her shoulder. She hugged me back and I laughed more.

"I'm so stupid," I whispered. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"All of us have," She said quietly.

When I pulled away, I could've sworn there was a small smile plastered on her face.

On my way home, I thought about it. I smiled and quietly thought about what I'd tell Kyon and how, and what would happen afterwards. I laughed when I thought about his goofy smile, and the possibility of him kissing me with his perfectly imperfect kisses, sloppy and delicious.

When I turned a corner, I saw it.

I saw _him, _rather. Kyon was walking across the street from me, recognizable to me alone within the busy crowd. I was going to wave to him and call him, but I noticed the preoccupied stare he had. I saw he was staring at something in his hand.

I smiled and looked at what it was, but when I saw it, my smile disappeared.

_A jewelry box?_

It hit me then. He was probably proposing to some girl I didn't know. They had planned to move to Hokkaido, where he'd never have to see me again.

Suddenly, his head turned, and he saw that I was watching him. He gave me a smile, which was the most heartless thing he could've possibly done.

I didn't cry. But I ran.

* * *

_Kyon's POV_

"What the…" I mumbled, watching as Haruhi ran away. "Why is she…?"

Then it struck me. Something must have bothered her on the way home. I worriedly turned around and started walking as quickly as I could back to her house, despite the gain in my gimp and in my head. I walked and panted, unable to catch up with her Olympian running ability.

When I got near her house, which sat at a corner, I heard the yelling.

"Why are you so angry?" Rin asked quietly.

"I saw him, Mom! I hate him!" Haruhi screamed.

"What do you mean, Haruhi? He must have an explanation for what he's done-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT KYON DOES ANYMORE!" She screamed.

I collapsed on my knees and stayed there for a long time.

Finally, I realized I had no chance of retribution. I walked the long walk home, and it started to snow as I walked and walked. Despite the sorrow…

…I clenched my hand over the jewelry box, holding onto it as her last treasure.

* * *

_Haruhi's POV_

It was the day that the college applicants would fly or train to their university or college of choice and take tests. I stood in line with Yuki-chan, Koizumi, and Mikuru-chan, standing in line for the security scan at the airport.

None of them asked about it, thankfully. Even Yuki-chan kept her mouth clenched.

I thought about the pain I had experienced, realizing that he really wasn't the one for me.

_I don't care about it anymore, _I thought insistently. _I don't._

But the more I tried to convince myself…

…the more I felt unconvinced.

Standing in line there, I thought back.

I thought to the days I hadn't known Kyon. To those dreary, dull days when nothing worth mention happened, nothing exciting happened. But when I met him, everything lit up and every day became an adventure, just being around him.

I blinked and went back to telling myself I didn't love him anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a sneeze from behind me.

It was a cute sneeze. I turned around to see a little girl rubbing her nose, giggling. I stared on as I saw her father bend down and rub her nose gently with a handkerchief. It occurred to me her mother was nowhere in sight, and she hadn't been. I also realized that I had seen the pair earlier, but hadn't really thought about it. Her father was a smiling young man. Too young, I realized sadly, as his wedding band was that of a widower's.

"Now, Akiko-chan," The father said, laughing as he cleaned her nose. "My little autumn sparkle, spelt with three cute hirgana: it's rude to sneeze without covering your nose and mouth, and you know that."

"Yeah, Daddy, but I jus' wanna do it when I wanna," She said, her arguing and reasoning that of a child, which was understandable when I considered the facts.

"Daddy's said when you don't listen to him," Her father said, giving a pouty face and tickling his daughter.

"Daddy, I don't like it when you're sad." The little girl said. "It makes me sad."

"Is that so, A-ki-ko?" He asked, hugging his daughter. "Then you hafta promise."

He got down on his knee and stuck out a pinky. "Promise you'll cover your mouth when you sneeze?"

"Promise," The little girl said, and pinky swore with a determined expression.

Time froze then for me. I felt a sense of tingling nostalgia run through me.

I remembered.

_"Haruhi... promise me you won't date another boy until you find the one you would never ever leave, hear me?" Dad asked firmly, his eyes begging me with silence. "And he has to be the boy you know would never, ever leave you."_

_The silence between us was evident then, as I bit my lip, nervously looking down into my skirt folds. Why on earth were they getting interesting, all of a sudden? I stared at folds more, just seeing at the creases and bumps formed in it. After looking for a while, I noticed a little drop of water fall down onto it._

"_I promise, Pops."_

We pinky swore after that.

It occurred to me… that I really did love Kyon that second.

I had promised to bring the one boy I truly loved to see my father, and Kyon was the one. He was the one.

He was the one.

_**When I was younger, I saw…**_

I found my feet bringing me away from the line up, and soon, I wasn't anywhere near the Tokyo Airlines terminal. I was running towards the Hokkaido airline transit.

…_**my daddy cry, and curse at the wind…**_

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Some security guards yelled at me.

"I need to find something before I get on that flight," I yelled back. "Sorry, I'll stop running, but I'm in a huge hurry."

I once again felt that tingly sensation on my lips, that itching and wanting for the sense of belonging, the feeling my lips found only enveloped in Kyon's.

…_**he broke his own heart, and I watched…**_

I was panting then, and as I walked faster into the Hokkaido terminal, I realized that the line for North High could've possibly already advanced past where I could go. I felt panicked and didn't know where to go.

_**...as he tried to reassemble it.**_

"No, no…" I mumbled, trying to make sense of where I was going and why, and I found my feet bringing me to the sea of high school students in the line up to get security scanned.

_**And my mama swore, she would…**_

"Kyon!" I was calling then, tears welling in my eyes. "Where are you? Kyon!"

There was no response. I ran through the sea of people, yelling his name.

…_**never let herself, forget.**_

I was practically crying. He wasn't responding.

Just the previous evening I had run away from him. Maybe he was purposely avoiding me for the reason I had feared.

_**And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist…**_

I sucked in my breath and felt defeated, unable to think straight. I found that the airport security was getting pissed at me, so I backed quietly out of the crowd, cursing my tendency to act on impulse again.

_**Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul…**_

The line progressed even more. I realized that Yuki-chan and the others were probably around 5th in line to get scanned, along with my suitcases. I realized that I was several minutes away from possibly missing my flight and my chance to get my dream career.

…_**that love never lasts.**_

Still he didn't answer, as I called louder and louder, and more and more.

_**And we've got to find other ways,**_

I felt like giving up then and there. I was close to simply walking away, but I stubbornly thought about the feeling of lying in his arms, and I found myself yelling his name.

_**To make it alone, or keep a straight face.**_

"We're warning you, miss." A security enforcer said to me, his tone harsh. "One more time somebody complains about you, and we're detaining you, and you'll be banned from airports for sure."

_**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance.**_

I blinked and was stubbornly standing there, unable to really let go of him. No matter what he said, I was going to tell him I still loved him. I was going to tell him.

At least, that's what I was telling myself. In reality, I was close to breaking down.

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself, that I'm content…**_

I turned around to leave and let go, to let him get what he wanted, because I was so selfish.

_**...with loneliness.**_

I felt a hand grab on my shoulder.

_**That none of it was ever worth the risk**_

I was spun around.

_**but you are the only exception.**_

He was there. He drew me in his warm, loving arms, and I cried into his shirt.

Without a word, he reached into his pocket and pulled away from me. Kyon opened the box and pulled out a necklace, a beautiful sterling silver pendant, with a large emerald. He walked behind me, his warm figure tingly as he was pressed on my back.

He put the necklace around my neck and fastened it, and he bent down, his warm, soft lips pressed on my neck, a warm feeling running through me.

He wrapped his warm arms around me from behind, not caring at all what others thought.

* * *

"_I love you, Suzumiya Haruhi."_

"_I know."_

"…_I can't guarantee I can remember everything we had in clear detail just yet."_

"_I realize that, but I don't care."_

"_I want to remember what made me love you."_

"…_I guess, that 10 word project from over the summer."_

"_Huh?"_

"…_you know what? Read what you wrote and you'll understand."_

"…_I love you."_

"…_I know."_

_

* * *

_

_A Year Later_

I woke up. I didn't want to be awake, but before I even had the chance to shut the light out of my eyes, it pierced through and woke me up completely. I yawned and refused to move for a second, wanting to stay in that bed forever.

But when I rolled over, he wasn't there.

"…eh?"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, confused.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Wake up, Haruhi…" He said nervously through the door. "You'll miss a major lecture if you don't."

I laughed to myself quietly and shook my head. Just the night before we had proven the reality of our marriage to each other, and the next morning he was back to Mr. Awkward Kyon? I laughed again.

He had kissed me off to the application exams at Tokyo U, and he applied later on. Surprisingly, even at the later exams, where nobody ever got in because of the spots already taken, Kyon did almost perfect on the exam and a spot was open just for him. He said it was all because of a cram-study lesson at Nagato's, but I'm still not so sure.

Graduation was sad yet amazing. We were finally adults and such, and I was ready for the world.

And Kyon was ready to take it along with me, and…

That's undeniably the truth.

* * *

**Whadda crappy ending, but I wanted it to be like the ending to the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya movie, the pinnacle of awesomeness. :D**

…**man, it's over, isn't it? **

**Special thanks to all you readers out there for prompting me into actually finishing the story. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you also to my stupid hormones and brain for helping me feel lovesick and such, emotions that really helped me capture the reality of situations.**

** Thanks to Key for creating Clannad, my **_**absolute favorite **_**anime that changed my perspective forever, and for inspiring me to write on and draw on!**

**Thank you everybody!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**


End file.
